


When the Levee Breaks

by ochi_koloru_neba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochi_koloru_neba/pseuds/ochi_koloru_neba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случается, что судьба дает нам шанс. И каждый день мы стоим перед выбором: изменить мир или сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Джинни учили свой шанс использовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сириус

**Author's Note:**

> When the Levee Breaks (англ. Если плотина прорвется) — блюзовая песня Канзас Джо Маккоя и Мемфис Минни, посвящённая Великому наводнению на Миссисипи 1927 года. Наибольшую известность песня получила в интерпретации британской рок-группы Led Zeppelin. Вот им и спасибо за то, что они есть.

Старый дом дремал, закутавшись в пыль и паутину. Сириус нерешительно остановился на пороге. Он не был здесь столько лет, казалось, целую вечность, и это место отнюдь не вызывало у него теплых воспоминаний. Покинув этот дом еще подростком, после этого он ни разу не открывал дверей сюда — даже мысленно. Но все же — это был дом, его дом, место, безопасней которого, наверное, нет. Сириус вздохнул и сделал шаг за порог. Дверь за спиной затворилась неслышно, и полумрак прихожей окутал его.

Старый дом впустил его, раскашлялся пылью, словно древний старик, прищурил спросонья глаза-окна, выдохнул облегченно: «Хозяин, наконец-то...» Сириус неспешно прошел вперед несколько шагов, борясь с желанием бежать отсюда куда подальше. Дом принимал его, вот только дать взамен Сириусу было нечего. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и зажглись старые свечи в потускневших канделябрах, бросая тусклый мерцающий свет на каменные стены. Видно было, что здесь уже давно никто не живет — при каждом шаге с пола поднимались клубы пыли и вились у ног, словно едва заметный дым. Сириус заглянул в столовую, заметив гору заплесневевшей немытой посуды в раковине, поморщился. Прошел к лестнице, поднялся наверх, мельком осмотрев гостиные и спальни. Возле массивной дубовой двери, на которой почему-то до сих пор висела табличка с его именем, остановился. В свою спальню заходить не хотелось. Зато в библиотеку заглянул почти с радостью — именно эта комната всегда казалась Сириусу наиболее уютной в этом большом холодном здании.

— Ну, здравствуй, милый дом, — усмехнулся горько. И словно в ответ за спиной раздался неприятный голос, похожий на скрип:

— Хозяин Сириус, вы вернулись... Кричер ждал вашего возвращения, Кричер ухаживал за домом...

Сириус раздраженно закатил глаза и обернулся. Старый эльф-домовик теперь выглядел совсем древним, он стоял, скрючившись, одетый в грязную замусоленную наволочку, и смотрел на своего хозяина исподлобья. И не было в этом взгляде даже следа радости долгожданной встречи.

— Если ты ухаживал за домом, почему же он похож на трухлявый сарай? — спросил устало Сириус, а эльф прижал длинные уши к голове и склонился еще ниже. — Иди, отчисти хотя бы столовую для начала. У нас будут гости.

— Достойные люди из уважаемых семей? — спросил недоверчиво Кричер, и Сириус только усмехнулся в ответ:

— О, не беспокойся, тебе понравится!

Эльф исчез с негромким хлопком, а Сириус опустился в старое кресло. Когда он был маленьким, то верил, что дом — живой, что он чувствует, думает и даже действует. И чем старше становился он — последний из рода, тем прочнее утверждался в этой мысли. В его воображении дом Блэков был дряхлым стариком. Даже во времена беззаботного детства Сириус не чувствовал себя здесь уютно, ведь «старик» был ворчливым, угрюмым и замкнутым. За неполные семнадцать лет, что Сириус прожил здесь, только раз он видел дом другим — аккуратным радостным дедушкой, с озорными искорками в глазах и лукавой улыбкой на морщинистом лице. Да и то — Сириус не был уверен, что это воспоминание, а не сон или полуночный бред, таким неясным и размытым оно было. Теперь же брошенный старик, став одиноким и никому не нужным, перестал следить за собой и с каждым днем обрастал грязью, плесенью и паутиной. К нему не ходили в гости, не спрашивали о самочувствии, и все, что ему оставалось — вздыхать тяжело и продолжать на что-то надеяться. Кого-то ждать.

Сириус резко поднялся на ноги. Ты дождался, старик. Вот он я, твой законный хозяин. Не то, чтобы я был очень рад тебя видеть, но выбора у нас обоих все равно нет, не так ли? Скоро здесь будет много людей, так что вряд ли ты почувствуешь себя одиноким в ближайшее время...

Кричер вовсю гремел посудой в столовой. Сириус поднялся на чердак, осмотрелся — для Клювокрыла места должно хватить. Да и для Лунатика, когда тот будет мучиться во время полнолуний — тоже. Вот только нужно сюда натащить свежей соломы, отворить чердачное окно, впустить хотя бы немного воздуха в этот душный склеп. И вытереть пыль. Отмыть полы. Убрать паутину. Вычистить грязные гобелены и тяжелые шторы от черт знает, каких паразитов. Нужно хотя бы попробовать вдохнуть жизнь в старый дом. Хозяин Сириус здесь или нет, черт возьми?

Лунатик пришел первым. Улыбался тепло и понимающе, глядя на то, как Сириус, закатав рукава и сбросив мантию, пытался отчистить канделябры и гонял Кричера. Брался помогать и привычно подшучивал вполголоса.

С Лунатиком было хорошо. Они слишком давно не виделись и слишком давно не общались, у них было что обсудить и о чем помолчать. Вот только разговоры то и дело сворачивали к прошлому, к Хогвартсу, и сердце сжималось от горечи — Джеймс! Лили! Гнусный предатель Петтигрю! Вспоминать об этом и говорить вслух было тяжело и тоскливо, вспоминать и молчать — как-то слишком угнетающе. Да еще и в свете последних событий... Сириус гнал от себя недобрые предчувствия и еще усерднее тер канделябры.

Потом завалилась Тонкс. Худая и синеволосая, она смеялась над «любимым дядюшкой» и его потугами, и хотелось смеяться вместе с ней. Роняла все тут и там, сотни раз извинялась за свою неловкость, была какой-то нескладной и несуразной — ну, совсем еще девчонка, совсем еще ребенок! Гонялась в шутку за Кричером, помогать не бралась, — говорила, что у нее совсем нет к этому таланта. Втроем было еще лучше.

Ровно до того момента, когда очередной опрокинутый серебряный кубок разбудил портрет полоумной матушки. Вальбурга подняла крик и вой, точно такой, как и в последнее утро пребывания Сириуса в этом доме. Она проклинала всех и вся, сыпала ругательствами и оскорблениями, визжала что было духу... Портьеры общими усилиями удалось закрыть, а портрет усыпить, но всю радость как ветром сдуло. Еще и Кричер подливал масла в огонь своим ворчаньем о том, что«если бы только хозяюшка знала, кто приходит в благородный дом Блэков...». И Сириусу хотелось кричать на него, сорваться, наорать что есть мочи. И он кричал. Выливал на старого злобного эльфа всю свою обиду и злость, всю свою боль и ненависть, кричал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал на плече теплую тяжелую ладонь. Лунатик молчал и смотрел с укором, Тонкс испуганно глядела огромными фиолетовыми глазами, и Сириуса вдруг с головой накрыла жгучая волна стыда. Старый дом разочарованно вздохнул — совсем не так он представлял себя возвращение блудного хозяина.

Через некоторое время пришли Грозный Глаз Грюм и Кингсли, сразу же начали рыскать по дому, заглядывая во все шкафы и чуланы, выискивая боггартов и другую нечисть. И тут оказалось, что в портьерах пруд пруди корнуэльских пикси, да и боггартов здесь живет штук семь. «Хорошо, хоть привидений нет», — про себя подумал Сириус, представив, как призрак горячо любимой матушки летает, завывая, по коридорам. Даже в воображении картина оказалась столь яркой и правдоподобной, что Сириуса передернуло. М-да, наяву такого он бы не пережил. Авроры суетились наверху, где-то там громко цокала об пол искусственная нога Грюма. Старый дом нахмурился, не в силах стерпеть такой наглости, заскрипел обиженно половицами. Так бесцеремонно в его тайны еще никто не совал нос.

А когда небо за окном уже начало темнеть и над Лондоном зажглись первые звезды, в дом ворвались Уизли. От мельтешения рыжих голов у Сириуса вдруг заболела голова. Их было много, слишком много, так много, что хотелось зажмурить глаза и убежать к себе наверх. Уизли были громкие и суетливые. Молли, лишь только переступив порог, поджала недовольно губы:

— Мерлин, Сириус, как же здесь грязно! Ну ничего, мы это исправим! Сначала нужно будет отмыть, убрать и продезинфицировать первый этаж, я уже вижу, что столовая отлично подойдет для собраний Ордена... — она говорила и говорила, и Сириус все же зажмурился, подавляя в себе желание попросить ее замолчать. Молли Уизли хотела быть хозяйкой, но у этого дома хозяин уже есть. Какой-никакой, а есть.

Рон, повзрослевший и вытянувшийся, — долговязый нескладный подросток в обычной рубашке в клетку, тащил сразу два чемодана — свой и подруги, а та неспешно шла за ним. Ребята улыбнулись, Гермиона приветливо помахала рукой, Рон только пожал плечами, извиняясь:

— Прости, Сириус, я бы пожал тебе руку, но тогда чемодан Гермионы грохнется прямо на мою ногу, а она снова решила притащить с собой на летние каникулы всю личную библиотеку. Нам куда?

Сириус улыбнулся устало и махнул неопределенно рукой — где хотите, там и устраивайтесь. Он рад был видеть друзей Гарри, просто... наверное, слишком устал, чтобы бурно радоваться. К нему подходили другие, знакомились, жали руки. Артур, уже лысеющий и в круглых очках, Билл, высокий и статный, с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост и серьгой в ухе в виде клыка, Чарли, невысокий, но крепко сбитый, с крепким рукопожатием и ожогами на предплечьях и ладонях... Казалось, что этому не будет конца.

И вдруг в сумасшедшие шум и гам, что заполнили старый дом, вплелся алой лентой смех. Звонкий девичий смех мячиком запрыгал, рикошетя от древних стен, и дом вдруг встрепенулся. Заморгал удивленно: неужели?.. Сириус замер.

Худая, веснушчатая, оглушительно-рыжая, она смеялась над чем-то вместе с братьями-близнецами. Четырнадцатилетняя девчонка в обтрепанных джинсовых шортах и белой майке. Она хохотала заливисто и заразительно, карие глаза влажно блестели, и Сириусу вдруг показалось, что у него из легких как-то резко выбили воздух. Уши словно заложило, в голове с сумасшедшей скоростью пронеслись воспоминания. Да нет же, этого ведь просто не может быть!

Два ее брата разговаривали, все время дополняя фразы друг друга, улыбаясь друг другу глазами, даже если вещали что-то серьезным или важным тоном. Девчонка же просто слушала их, не вмешиваясь в разговор, только время от времени улыбалась или насмешливо выгибала бровь.

— Мрачноватое здесь местечко, братец Дред!

— И я о том же, братец Фордж!

— Зато здесь можно устраивать полеты на метле на скорость! Спорим, малышка Джин уделает Рона в два счета!

— Да кто же пойдет на такой спор, тут и флобберчервю понятно, что уделает!

— Ну так что, встряхнем этот домишко?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь, братец!

Братья, похожие, как две капли воды, и девчонка — ослепительно-яркая, невозможно легкая, абсолютно нереальная — дружно захохотали.

Заметив Сириуса, девочка подошла к нему, протянула смело узкую маленькую ладошку, начала что-то говорить, все еще пряча смешинки в карих глазах, но Сириус не слышал, не слышал, не слышал, стоял, ошеломленный и растерянный, и руку ей пожал почти механически, нервно выдохнул, стараясь проглотить комок в горле.

— Джилл?

— Да нет же, — улыбнулась его непонятливости, — я Джин. Джинни. Но ни в коем случае не Джиневра!

Последняя фраза полоснула, как ножом по сердцу. Как? Этого не может быть! Оглушенный и напуганный, Сириус всматривался в ее лицо, вглядывался внимательно, стараясь не пропустить ни одной детали. Наверное, он был похож на сумасшедшего в этот момент. Его трясло, словно в лихорадке, а в голове все рушилось, не складывалось, путалось. Не сон, не выдумка, не видение, она стояла перед ним и жала его руку.

— Ты ее дочь? — спросил он растерянно.

— Чья? — не поняла она, удивленно глазея на чудаковатого хозяина дома.

— Джилл!

— Да нет же, я младшая сестра Рона. Я Уизли, Джинни Уизли!

И вдруг откуда-то справа послышался оглушительный грохот. Сириус резко повернул голову. Кричер замер посреди разбросанных тарелок и кубков, которые, видимо, уронил только что, стоял и дрожал от нескрываемой ярости и злобы. Его большие глаза смотрели на девчонку с такой ненавистью, какой Сириус не видел еще никогда.

— Ты!!! — завизжал он пронзительно. Джинни испуганно отшатнулась. — Ты! Мерзкая грязнокровка! Это из-за тебя моя хозяюшка...

— Заткнись! — прокричал Сириус, забыв обо всем на свете. — Не смей и слова больше говорить об этой девушке! Никогда! Ни за что! Вон отсюда на кухню, слышишь?! Вон!!!

От громкого крика снова проснулась Вальбурга и начала орать во всю мощь своей глотки. Кричер прижал уши к голове и склонился в поклоне, бормоча под нос проклятия, а потом скрылся за дверью, прихватив разбросанную по полу посуду.

— Веселенькое тут у вас жилище, — присвистнул один из близнецов, растерянно взъерошивая волосы.

— Да что я ему сделала-то? — ошеломленно спросила Джинни. — Он меня с кем-то перепутал, я ведь никогда здесь не была и его не видела. Да и чистокровная я...

— Не бойся, он просто старый дурак. Совсем уже умом тронулся. Не обращай внимания, — ответил Сириус. И вдруг заметил, что голос у него срывается, хрипит и совсем не слушается.

Девчонка как-то неожиданно робко улыбнулась, вопросительно заглянула в глаза:

— Так нам наверх?

— Наверх, — кивнул Сириус.

И она унеслась куда-то вверх по лестнице вместе с братьями, наверное, комнаты обживать. Ее звонкий голос раздавался на втором этаже старого поместья, и Сириус почти физически почувствовал, как каменные стены и пыльные гобелены с облегчением вздыхают: «Вернулась...»

Тяжело опустившись на грязные ступеньки, он закрыл глаза. Кричер узнал ее, и это значило, что Сириус все-таки не тронулся умом в Азкабане. Джилл Маллиган существовала, она действительно появилась когда-то в этом доме — для того, чтобы перевернуть всю жизнь Сириуса Блэка с ног на голову. Чтобы залить солнечным светом древнее поместье, заполнить своим смехом здесь каждый уголок. Джилл Маллиган когда-то обещала вернуться, и она вернулась, вернулась спустя девятнадцать лет, вернулась такой же четырнадцатилетней девчонкой, чтобы заставить его задыхаться, а сердце — вырываться из груди... И эта Джилл Маллиган, похоже, ничегошеньки не помнила о своем прошлом визите в древнее поместье Блэков. Эта Джилл Маллиган понятия не имела, кто он.

Образы и мысли путались в голове, отрывки воспоминаний и фраз — все это кружилось, мучило, жгло. Неконтролируемый поток видений из прошлого хлынул на него. Долгие годы все уверяли, что это выдумка, миф, фантазия, пьяный полуночный бред Сириуса Блэка. Его уверяли в этом так уверенно и так основательно, что Сириус сам почти поверил, что выдумал Джилл Маллиган.

Старый дом растерянно и взволнованно наблюдал за своим хозяином, прислушиваясь к каждому его судорожному вдоху и выдоху. Старик не хотел снова остаться один.

Сириус низко опустил голову, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Ошибки быть не могло. Или, все-таки, могла?


	2. Джинни

Джинни не могла уснуть. Вот уже которую ночь подряд.

Мадам Помфри только смотрела на нее с жалостью и сожалением, качая головой: «Это просто шок, дитя. После того, что вам пришлось пережить, не удивительно, что у тебя бессонница. Я могла бы снова дать тебе зелье Сна-без-сновидений, но оно вызывает привыкание, так что... Ты приходи через неделю, ладно? Если не полегчает».

Джинни знала, что не полегчает. Ни через неделю, ни через две. Причина, по которой она не может спать глубже, чем просто стресс после битвы в Министерстве. Хотя и напрямую связана с тем, что произошло.

Последние дни в Хогвартсе перед летними каникулами тянулись приторной конфетой-ириской. Ученики бродили по коридорам с перепуганными лицами, из рук в руки переходили последние выпуски Пророка с кричащими заголовками: «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся!». Рон еще отлеживался в больничном крыле — его травмы были самыми серьезными. Гермиона, как заведенная, носилась по школе, ни на секунду не забывая о своих обязанностях старосты и пытаясь хоть так спрятаться от мыслей о том, что они все чуть не погибли. И только Гарри Поттеру, казалось, на все и всех плевать.

Хмурый и безразличный, он садился каждое утро за стол Гриффиндора, жевал свой завтрак и невпопад кивал на редкие приветствия однокурсников. Все чаще Гарри убегал ото всех, пропадая где-то на целые часы, чтобы остаться одному. Он... Джинни задыхалась, глядя на него.

За годы знакомства она видела его разным. Видела радостным, напуганным, злым. Сосредоточенным, растерянным, и просто спокойным. Она знала, как он трет глаза, сдвинув очки на лоб, когда устает. Помнила каждую черточку плотно сжатых губ, сигнализирующих об упрямстве и напряжении. Знала даже тяжелый взгляд исподлобья, почти кричащий о недоверии. Но она никогда еще не видела Гарри таким безразличным. Он был истощен. Казалось, внутри него просто не осталось чувств, не осталось веры, не осталось любви. Последние недели во взгляде Гарри Поттера плескалось только мертвое, соленое море утраты.

Конечно, Сириус Блэк был для него не просто крестным. Он стал ему другом, наставником, учителем. Он был тем, кто принимал крестника как равного, всегда готовый выслушать и помочь советом или делом. Сириус Блэк стал для Гарри тем, кого так не хватало — он был ему отцом. И потеряв его, Гарри оказался не готов это принять. Он снова был одинок, по-настоящему, глубоко и горько одинок, отгородился от всех и вся за стеной своего горя, и никому, даже Гермионе и Рону, не удавалось эту стену пробить.

Джинни хмурилась и кусала губы, Джинни не спала ночами и не могла нормально есть. Джинни рассталась с Майклом Корнером, не слишком об этом сожалея. Когда-то, когда она была маленькой, мама сказала ей, что ничто в этой жизни не случается просто так. Любое происшествие, что происходит с тобой на жизненном пути, имеет свои причины. Каждый день судьба дает шанс, а мы предстаем перед выбором: изменить мир вокруг или же испугаться, пройти мимо, сделав вид, что никакого шанса не было. Когда-то, когда Джинни была маленькой, мама сказала ей, что шанс всегда нужно использовать.

И когда Джинни смотрела на Гарри, который, не замечая людей, впивался безразличным взглядом в горько-синее небо, она думала, что этот шанс лежит у нее в кармане.

Вечер сражения в Министерстве ей почти не запомнился — только обрывки и чувства. Все было слишком сумбурно, слишком суетно и слишком страшно. Пожиратели, много Пожирателей, вспышки, крики, паника, что накатывала волнами. Осколки сыпались на нее со всех сторон, удушливый дым разбитых пророчеств, веселый, почти счастливый блеск глаз Беллатрисы Лестрейнж. Срикошетившее заклятие, угодившее в стенд с хроноворотами, и снова бьющееся стекло, прямо у нее над головой, и собственное падение, попытка закрыть лицо руками от осколков и невыносимая, подавляющая все мысли, боль в ноге.

Джинни пришла в себя в больничном крыле Хогвартса, где над ней, охая и причитая, выписывала в воздухе кончиком палочки странные фигуры мадам Помфри. Там она узнала о переломе левой ноги и множественных порезах на лице и руках, а так же о том, что «не волнуйся, дитя, личико твое я уже подлатала, на руках порезы глубокие были, потому сейчас на них бинты, но не бойся, шрамов не останется. На вот, выпей это зелье, поможет костям скорее срастаться...» Голова была тяжелой, выпитое зелье горчило во рту и мешало связно думать. Только какие-то обрывки мыслей, фрагменты фраз вертелись в голове, упорно не складываясь в целостную картину, и Джинни снова погрузилась в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Проснулась она уже почти здоровой. Повязок на руках не было, боли в ноге — тоже. Мадам Помфри отпустила ее под честное слово, что «дитя» зайдет ближе к вечеру, чтобы проверить ногу еще раз. И когда Джинни наконец доплелась до своей спальни и бросила на кровать грязную помятую школьную мантию, в которой была тем вечером в Министерстве, из кармана выпало что-то маленькое и блестящее. Жалобно звякнув, это что-то закатилось под кровать, а когда Джинни, чихая от пыли, наконец выудила неожиданную находку, сердце испуганно и восторженно забилось в груди — на ладони лежал хроноворот.

А следующим утром она спустилась в Большой зал на завтрак и увидела Гарри. То, что от него осталось.

Случается, что судьба дает нам шанс. И каждый день мы стоим перед выбором: изменить мир или сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Джинни учили свой шанс использовать.

Когда она попросила Гермиону о серьезном разговоре, та согласилась сразу же. Но слушая Джинни, все больше и больше хмурилась и мрачнела. Когда рыжая наконец закончила свой рассказ, Гермиона помолчала минутку, а потом промолвила, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Прошло уже почти две недели. Пока нам удастся попасть в поместье Блэков, пройдет уже почти три. Хроноворот не сможет забросить тебя так далеко.

— Сможет. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. То, что этого не рекомендуют делать, еще не значит, что это невозможно, — упрямо ответила ей Джинни, скрестив руки на груди.

— Джинни, со временем шутки плохи!

— Я только туда и обратно!

— Ты забыла или притворяешься? Хроноворот не сможет вернуть тебя в будущее, пойми наконец! Ты должна будешь прожить все это время в прошлом и ни разу не попасться никому на глаза. А что будет, если случайно в одном из переулков наткнешься на саму себя?

— Я буду очень осторожна. Всего лишь две с половиной недели. Я справлюсь!

— Джинни!

— Разве хроновороты изобрели не для того, чтобы сделать вероятное — возможным? Если я вернусь в день сражения, приду на Гриммо и не дам Сириусу выйти из дому, он не появится в Министерстве, а значит, не умрет от Авады. Мне предоставили шанс, Гермиона! Шанс спасти от смерти невинного человека. И я им воспользуюсь. Я просто не могу смотреть на то, как Гарри изматывает себя мыслями о том, что это он виноват в смерти крестного.

Гермиона сидела на кровати и по-прежнему хмуро смотрела на подругу. Джинни умоляюще посмотрела ей в глаза, и продолжила уже тише:

— Ты сама спасла Сириуса с помощью хроноворота, когда тебе было всего тринадцать. Теперь — моя очередь. Я знаю, что должна сделать это сама. Помоги мне! Пожалуйста! Я очень тебя прошу. Без тебя я не смогу правильно рассчитать количество оборотов, и меня в результате занесет, Мерлин знает, куда. Без тебя я не справлюсь.

Гермиона Грейнджер всегда считала себя рассудительной девушкой. В важных вопросах она старалась никогда не делать необдуманных поступков и тщательно анализировать каждый свой шаг. Гермиона понимала, к каким ужасным последствиям может привести любой, даже самый незначительный на первый взгляд, поступок Джинни в прошлом. Но... но подруга смотрела на нее одновременно умоляюще и упрямо, и Гермиона поняла — если сейчас она откажется помогать Джинни, та все равно не отступится, все равно отправится в прошлое спасать Сириуса Блэка почти наобум, а это может привести к последствиям еще более ужасающим. Гермиона долго молчала, вглядываясь в сосредоточенное лицо Джинни. Может — действительно судьба дает каждому из нас шанс изменить мир?

— Мы сделаем это в первый день каникул. Отправимся на площадь Гриммо сразу после прибытия Хогвартс-экспресса на Кингс-Кросс. Мне все еще не верится, что я говорю это, но — да. Я помогу тебе.

Джинни с радостным визгом сорвалась с кровати, налетела на Гермиону и заключила ее в объятья. Грейнджер лишь улыбнулась и обняла подругу в ответ. Потом прошептала очень тихо:

— Ты только пообещай, что не будешь ввязываться ни во что, кроме спасения Сириуса. Пообещай, что кроме него за эти две с половиной недели, что ты проведешь в прошлом, тебя не увидит ни одна живая душа. Пообещай мне, что ни один волшебник, волшебница или маггл не столкнется с тобой на Косой Аллее или в коридорах Министерства Магии. Ты можешь открыться только Сириусу Блэку, слышишь меня?

— Обещаю, — ответила Джинни твердо. — Я вернусь назад живой и здоровой — и притащу с собой Сириуса Блэка. И он будет живее всех живых, или я не Джинни Уизли!

Приторная ириска дней тянулась все более мучительно. Она застревала в зубах, и от нее во рту оставалось неприятное послевкусие. Одинаковые рассветы, закаты, одинаковое небо и стены вокруг, одни и те же разговоры... Джинни нервничала. Она переживала так, как никогда в жизни — сон вернулся, но ночи были полны дурных видений. Вскакивая посреди ночи, Джинни глубоко дышала, пытаясь справиться со страхом и внушая себе, что ничего еще не потеряно. Шанс нельзя упускать, она просто не имеет права сделать это. И если уж ей в карман упал последний целый хроноворот, значит, это не просто так.

Дорогой к каретам обе девушки молчали, а Рон явно не знал, куда себя деть, посматривая то на безразличного Гарри, вынырнувшего откуда-то почти в последний момент, то на хмурую Гермиону и напряженную Джинни. Последние были так погружены в свои мысли, что, даже подходя к поезду, не сразу заметили высокую худую фигуру в ярко-фиолетовой мантии, расшитой золотыми звездами. Профессор Дамблдор стоял на перроне и улыбался своей лукавой и многозначительной улыбкой, кивая на приветствия учеников и вопреки всему желая им веселых каникул. Когда подруги приблизились к нему, директор, казалось, усмехнулся в бороду и произнес:

— Мисс Грейнджер, можно вас на минутку? — Гермиона удивленно переглянулась с Джинни, пожала плечами и подошла к директору. Уизли посмотрела на странную парочку, но очень быстро отвлеклась. Сердце ухнуло, ударилось о ребра и болезненно сжалось — по перрону в ее сторону шли Гарри и Рон, которых — она осознала только сейчас — может уже никогда не увидеть, если сделает что-то не так.

— Ну что, поищем свободное купе? — как-то уж больно оживленно спросил брат, но в глазах у него плескалась безнадежность. Гарри лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Подождите Гермиону, с ней Дамблдор разговаривает, — предупредила Джинни, то и дело посматривая в ту сторону. Гарри поднял голову, и впервые за последние две с половиной недели в его глазах блеснуло что-то, похожее на заинтересованность:

— Чего это они?

— Не знаю. Мы вышли на перрон, и Дамблдор попросил ее подойти на два слова, — директор улыбнулся Гермионе, и та улыбнулась в ответ, и они вместе подошли к друзьям, ожидавшим у входа в вагон.

— Веселых каникул вам. И приятного путешествия, — директор смотрел прямо на нее, и у Джинни осталось ощущение, что последняя фраза была обращена именно к ней. Нервно поежившись, она попыталась успокоиться — ведь не рассказывала же о своем плане никому, кроме Гермионы. Дамблдор не мог знать. Это просто разыгравшаяся фантазия и паранойя.

— Что он хотел? — спросил негромко Рон у Гермионы, когда директор своей странно прыгающей походкой скрылся в конце перрона.

— Дал книгу почитать, сказал, что это мое домашнее задание на каникулы. Странно, — ответила Грейнджер, вертя в руках довольно толстый том в кожаном переплете. — «Мгновения невозможного. Теории и догадки о временных перемещениях». Может, мы будем учить какой-то предмет на шестом курсе, связанный с временными парадоксами?

— Тогда почему он дал книгу только тебе? Мы ведь тоже осенью шестикурсниками станем...

— Можно подумать, дай профессор Дамблдор книгу вам, вы бы притронулись к ней на каникулах! — Рон досадливо крякнул, и Гермиона рассмеялась, заталкивая том в сумку. — Ну что, поищем купе? Не хочется опять тесниться, может, еще найдем свободное.

Купе нашлось довольно скоро. Затолкав в него свои чемоданы и сумки, они расселись поудобнее и замолкли. Разговор не клеился. При Гарри и Роне девушки не рисковали обсуждать план, да и тот столько раз обговаривался за последние дни, что уточнять было практически нечего. Гермиона рассчитала количество поворотов, чтобы вернуть Джинни в полдень 18-го июня 1996 года. В тот день в поместье Блэков не было никого, кроме Сириуса, поэтому никто не мог ее увидеть или заметить. Но вот ему так или иначе придется открыться, рассказать все как есть, а в случае необходимости сковать Петрификусом, чтобы не улизнул из особняка. Ведь в то, что Сириус Блэк будет спокойно сидеть и ждать, пока в Министерстве кипит сражение, где, возможно, проливают кровь его друзья и крестник, верилось с трудом. Джинни нахмурилась и покрепче прижала к себе небольшую сумку с самыми необходимыми вещами, которую собиралась взять с собой. В купе было неимоверно душно, лето обещало быть очень жарким, и дышалось с трудом. Это не от волнения, нет!

— Рон, скажи маме, что Гермиона попросила меня пройтись с ней по магазинам в маггловском Лондоне, помочь выбрать летнюю одежду. Заберешь мои вещи? — спросила она как можно более непринужденно, стараясь не выдать ничем свои страх и напряжение. Но Рон только кивнул беспечно:

— Хорошо, если ты с Гермионой, волноваться нечего. Домой-то вернешься к ужину?

Грейнджер бросила быстрый взгляд на подругу и отвернулась. Джинни вздохнула. Если она допустит сегодня хоть малейшую ошибку, то эта поездка на Хогвартс-экспрессе может стать для нее последней.

Улизнуть с платформы 9 ¾ оказалось на удивление просто. Крепко держа Гермиону за руку, Джинни ловко пробралась сквозь толпу студентов и встречающих их родителей, и лишь у самого барьера оглянулась через плечо — отыскала глазами маму и папу, успела заметить, как они обнимают Рона, нагруженного своими и ее вещами, здороваются с безразлично стоящим, опустив голову, Гарри. Что-то тревожно защемило в груди — а вдруг, больше никогда?.. Но Гермиона нетерпеливо дернула ее за руку, и мысль, не успев оформиться, даже еще не мысль — так, ощущение, — вылетела из головы, и Джинни решительно шагнула вперед, оставляя позади переполненную платформу 9¾.

Маггловский Лондон накрыл ее волной суматохи и хаоса. Люди, слишком много людей, и все куда-то спешат, бегут, обгоняя друг друга на поворотах, сосредоточенные, целеустремленные, такие... одинаковые. Мельтешение лиц, футболок, кед и начищенных ботинок, нескончаемые потоки автомобилей, стон клаксонов и визг тормозов... Джинни уже приходилось бывать в немагическом Лондоне, но всегда с родителями, да и тогда они лишь проходили до нужного места, и впечатления оставались какими-то смазанными, нечеткими... Теперь же столичная жизнь захватила ее целиком и полностью, затянула в свой водоворот, закружила и понесла. Дорога к площади Гриммо от вокзала Кингс-Кросс заняла чуть больше получаса, а Джинни совсем не заметила, как пролетело время. И только когда они остановились нерешительно возле дверей поместья Блэков, возникающего из пространства, раздвигая в стороны соседние дома, вновь вернулись сомненья и страх. Гермиона взглянула на нее и глубоко вдохнула, набирая побольше воздуху в грудь, чтобы сказать...

— Пошли, — оборвала непроизнесенное предложение все бросить Джинни, уверенно кивнула и пошла вперед, собирая все свои силы и уверенность. — У нас все получится.

Тяжелая дверь негромко и жалобно скрипнула, открываясь. Войдя внутрь, они стараясь ступать как можно тише и не разбудить портрет Вальбурги Блэк. Осторожно пробираясь к лестнице, Джинни поймала себя на мысли, что старый дом, который и прошлым летом не выглядел уютным, сейчас и вовсе смотрится угрюмо и мрачно. Почему-то ей показалось, что особняк переживает потерю хозяина почти так же сильно и явно, как Гарри. Поместье не просто горевало, поместье выглядело тусклым, померкшим, полным какой-то непреодолимой тоски и одиночества. Казалось, оно безразлично взирало на непрошенных гостей, что тихо крались его коридорами и поднимались по лестницам.

Они остановились перед входом в комнату Сириуса. Переглянувшись с Гермионой, Джинни потянула тяжелую дверь на себя, и та неожиданно легко открылась, словно впуская их, не сопротивляясь. Комната выглядела запущенной. Немытые окна в серых разводах от пыли наглухо закрыты, воздух затхлый и спертый, в нем чувствовалось то же отчаянье, что и повсюду здесь. На улице стояла необычайная жара, и тут, внутри, было очень душно. За выцветшим гриффиндорским флагом, что висел на стене, похоже, сплело себе дом семейство пауков, и тот висел оборванный и весь был опутанный паутиной. На столе кучей свалены какие-то пергаменты, поломанные перья, мятые страницы «Пророка», еще какой-то хлам... Даже не верилось, что Сириус Блэк — живой, улыбающийся, веселый Сириус — мог жить в таких условиях.

— Ну что, готова? — медленно спросила Гермиона, оторвав наконец взгляд от окружающей унылой обстановки. Джинни уверенно кивнула, еще раз проверяя, все ли необходимое взяла с собой. Волшебная палочка в заднем кармане коротких джинсовых шортов, небольшая сумка с одеждой и набором самых необходимых вещей — вот и все, что собиралась она взять с собой в прошлое. Ведь, собственно, ей нужно было прожить там всего-навсего две с половиной недели, что еще могло пригодиться?

— Готова, начинаем.

Вытащив из сумки хроноворот, Джинни надела тонкую золотую цепочку себе на шею. Гермиона взяла его в руки, взглянула взволнованно на подругу еще раз.

— Ты все помнишь? Тебя не должны увидеть!

— Меня не увидит ни один человек, кроме Сириуса Блэка. Я тебе обещаю.

Гермиона кивнула, перевела сосредоточенный взгляд на хроноворот и сделала первый оборот. Раз, два, три... Вращались маленькие стрелки, падали песчинки в крохотных песочных часах. Семь, восемь, девять... Стучало сердце, сбилось дыхание, подрагивали едва заметно руки. Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать... Оглушало собственное дыхание, а воздух обжигал легкие, словно раскаленная лава. Нет права на ошибку, нет права на невнимательность, нет права на промах. Двадцать два, двадцать три, двадцать четыре...

— Мерзкие грязнокровки!!! Как вы посмели осквернить дом моей хозяюшки, как вы осмелились и шаг ступить за порог поместья благородного дома Блэков?! Убирайтесь вон, немедленно убирайтесь, чтобы духу вашего здесь не было!!! — Кричер, внезапно появившийся посреди комнаты, дрожал от ярости и злости, кричал, брызгая слюной, и в его больших глазах пылала ненависть, настоящая, неразбавленная ненависть. От неожиданности Гермиона выпустила хроноворот из рук, и тот повис на цепочке у Джинни на шее, а стрелки продолжали вращаться, а песок в часах продолжал сыпаться... Мир вокруг закрутился безумным водоворотом, Джинни смотрела на мелькающие стены, освещаемые быстро сменяющимися Солнцем и Луной широко раскрытыми от страха и потрясения глазами, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Все пошло не так, все с первой же минуты пошло наперекосяк!

И когда мир, наконец, остановился, Джинни ухватилась рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть. Она дрожала всем телом, а в голове билась единственная мысль. «Со временем не шутят!», — отдавался эхом в воспоминаниях голос Гермионы. Джинни нерешительно подняла голову и осмотрела комнату.

Она была пуста. Это была все та же комната Сириуса Блэка, вот только намного чище. Не было паутины на гриффиндорском флаге и пыли на полках. Обои не казались тусклыми или выцветшими, вот только окна все так же оставались плотно закрытыми, а на столе царил все тот же хаос из пергаментов, книг, перьев, вскрытых конвертов... Куда она попала? Какой сейчас день, месяц? Может быть — какой год? Насколько далеко ее отбросило во времени?

Немного успокоившись, Джинни присмотрелась внимательней. За окном явно лето — высокое ярко-синее небо и зеленая листва близ растущих деревьев не оставляли сомнений в этом. Но лето какого года? Комната более-менее убрана, в ней нет того противного запаха запустения. Может, ее отбросило на год назад? Но это значит, что сейчас ее двойник со всей семьей чистит портьеры в гостиной на втором этаже... Джинни похолодела от ужаса.

— Это еще что за новости? — раздался удивленный голос за спиной, и Джинни резко обернулась, выхватив волшебную палочку. Обернулась — и застыла. Перед ней стоял Сириус. Опершись о косяк двери, склонив насмешливо голову к правому плечу, глядя удивленно и заинтересованно. Перед ней стоял Сириус — живой. Сириус, которому никак не дашь больше семнадцати лет. — Ты еще кто такая?

Джинни резко стянула с шеи цепочку хроноворота и поспешно спрятала его в карман. Она глядела на Сириуса во все глаза, и в голове творился такой бардак, что выловить хоть одну связную и дельную мысль казалось невозможным. Что же теперь делать? Как действовать в такой непредвиденной ситуации? Тому Сириусу, к которому она собиралась вернуться, Джинни могла бы рассказать все — о путешествии во времени, о грядущей битве в Министерстве, о Гарри... Но что она должна ответить Сириусу, который, похоже, еще даже Хогвартс не окончил? Хроноворот перенес ее слишком далеко, так далеко, что она уже никогда не вернется к прежней жизни, к родителям, к Гарри...

— Эй, ты глухая, что ли? — Сириус подошел к ней и легонько коснулся ее ладони. Джинни отдернула руку, словно ошпаренная, зыркнула исподлобья, ответила резко:

— Ничего я не глухая!

— Что ж тогда орешь? — ухмыльнулся Блэк, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на нее сверху вниз. Джинни сдула с лица непослушную прядь рыжих волос, нахмурилась еще больше.

— Хочу и ору.

— Ты, между прочим, у меня дома. Хорошим манерам тебя не учили? И кто ты, черт возьми, такая?

— Я Джин... — начала было она и замолкла на полуслове. Со временем шутки плохи, и упомянутый Гермионой какой-то страшный «эффект бабочки» грозил чуть ли не разрушением мира. Одно было ясно со слов подруги: одна незначительная деталь в прошлом может изменить всю будущую жизнь. Нужно быть осторожной, очень осторожной, вдруг есть еще хоть малейшая возможность вернуться назад?

И Джинни, несмело улыбнувшись, пожала плечами немного смущенно, протянула Сириусу для рукопожатия ладонь:

— Я Джилл. Джилл Маллиган. Магглорожденная.

Сириус с предельно серьезным видом пожал ладонь, а потом улыбнулся ослепительно:

— Будем знакомы, Джилл Маллиган. Ну, как меня зовут, ты, небось, знаешь, раз уж оказалась как-то в моей комнате?


	3. Сириус

Сириус размазывал овощное рагу по тарелке, бездумно уставившись в стену. Вот уже полторы недели поместье Блэков служило штаб-квартирой Ордена Феникса, вот уже полторы недели здесь жили Уизли, и что-то по-прежнему не складывалось в его голове.

Он узнавал ее жесты. Казалось бы — глупость, но вот она закусила нижнюю губу, задумавшись, а Сириуса словно битой по голове ударили: я это уже видел! Вот она сердито скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится — черт, когда-то она точно так смотрела на меня! Вот устроилась с ногами в кресле напротив гобелена с семейным деревом Блэков, нырнув с головой в какую-то книгу — кажется, тогда она тоже читала что-то так увлеченно. Сириус не находил себе места и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что живет не в том времени.

Кто знает, возможно, за двенадцать лет в Азкабане действительно что-то необратимое случилось с его памятью и нервами? Он смотрел на девчонку, которую ну точно уж никак не мог видеть никогда раньше, но в памяти всплывали мельчайшие детали — такие, что казалось, он знает, что именно и как она ответит на ту или иную шутку. Это сон? Выдумка? Галлюцинация? Или правда — полуночный пьяный бред Сириуса Блэка? У него не было ответов.

— Сириус, ешь быстрее, остынет же! — властный голос Молли резко выдернул его из собственных размышлений. Отстраненно улыбнувшись, он бросил взгляд на противоположную сторону стола, где девчонка тихонько хихикала над очередной шуточкой своих братьев. Может, все-таки, правда?

В первые же выходные они с близнецами действительно устроили полеты на метле на скорость. Вообще-то, идея была убийственной — кто быстрее слетит вниз на метле от чердака до прихожей вдоль лестницы? Если бы Молли хоть краем глаза увидела, что собирались учудить ее дети! Но при матери все трое были милы и крайне обаятельны, улыбались и беспрекословно слушались. А в субботу старшие Уизли ушли за продуктами на Косую Аллею, и младшие, клятвенно пообещав отчистить гостиную на втором этаже до возвращения родителей, схватились за метлы, как только те вышли за порог. Метлы у ребят были древние, «Чистометы», да и то не самой последней модели. И Сириусу бы — накричать, отобрать эту рухлядь, запретить, или, на худой конец, нахмурить неодобрительно брови, как Гермиона, так нет же — взялся помогать устанавливать магические метки в воздухе, чтобы «гонщики» не нарушали правил.

Они собирались лететь втроем — девчонка и близнецы. Поставили Рона и Гермиону на финише — нужно же зафиксировать официальную победу! — а сами похватали метлы, ждут команды: на старт, внимание... Девчонка даже подмигнула Сириусу, который должен был запустить тот самый «Марш!» сигнальным флажком, мол, чего стоишь, бери метлу — и с нами, в омут с головой! Сириус вздрогнул невольно, — и так уже было когда-то! — но решительно взмахнул рукой, и трое безумцев сломя голову понеслись вниз.

Удержаться на стареньком потрепанном «Чистомете», когда несешься вниз под углом почти девяносто градусов, — задача не из легких. Но эти трое оторвались от земли и рванули по лестничному проходу с такой скоростью, что сердце пропустило удар. Сириусу бы остановить это безумие, на правах взрослого и разумного человека заявить о правилах безопасности и идиотстве самой этой идеи, но он смеялся вместе со всеми, хохотал искренне и легко, так легко, как не смеялся уже очень давно. Уставший от одиночества и скитаний, уставший от тяжелых мыслей и самокопания, от долгих лет наедине с самим собой, он наконец чувствовал себя свободным рядом с этими сорванцами. К финишу, естественно, первой прилетела девчонка. То ли братья пожалели ее и поддались (Фред и Джордж? Поддались? Да вы спятили, мистер Блэк!), то ли она и вправду летала, как птица.

Как птица...

Сириус хватался за голову — с ума сошел, ну точно, свихнулся, не иначе! Тебе тридцать пять, девчонке — четырнадцать, да и братьям ее немногим больше, а ты резвишься с ними, будто вам первого сентября купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе делить! Но он тянулся к ней, как изголодавшийся без тепла оборванец, тянулся, пытаясь отогреть в ее смехе и задорном блеске карих глаз свою оледеневшую от потерь душу. Разница в возрасте осталась где-то там, в тесной и унылой камере Азкабана, среди влажных холодных стен и заунывного завывания морского ветра снаружи. Ведь, в самом деле — не нажился за свои тридцать пять. Беспечные и задорные годы в Хогвартсе, прожитые вместе с друзьями, даже не скрыла — почти уничтожила неверная, туманная, но непроницаемая пелена боли и страха, словно разделив жизнь пополам. Хорошие воспоминания тонули в криках агонии и проклятиях, их не видно было за черными мантиями Пожирателей и десятками тощих теней в бесформенных лохмотьях, плывущих по коридорам тюрьмы. Столько лет одиночества, горького, безысходного одиночества, обиды за украденную молодость и непрожитое, не сделанное, неузнанное, и тут вдруг — словно луч света — знакомая незнакомка подмигивает тебе на лестничной клетке: «Чего стоишь? Лети!». Сириусу казалось, что он уже ухватил метлу.

Они часто оставались сидеть возле камина в малой гостиной по ночам, прячась от Молли. Вчетвером. Девчонка ходила за старшими братьями хвостиком, а они принимали ее в свою компанию, повсюду таская за собой. Они собирались возле огня после полуночи, чтобы выпить чаю и потравить байки. Байки травил в основном Сириус. Ему радостно было вернуться в свою юность — хотя бы мысленно, рассказать, как пробирались по ночным хогвартским коридорам к выходу из школы, как сбегали, безумные, под открытое небо, к самой кромке Запретного леса. Ребята слушали, развесив уши и раскрыв рты, и Сириусу даже казалось, что они не просто слушают, а черпают идеи — берегись, Хогвартс, в следующем году! Он чувствовал себя частью какого-то большого заговора, частью тайны, известной только четверым. Ведь когда-то что-то такое в твоей жизни уже было, не так ли, Сириус Блэк?

Рядом с ними он молодел. Он возрождался — не прежним, лучше. Ночами у камина пыльное стекло, сквозь которое Сириус смотрел на мир, становилось разноцветным витражом. И дом взирал на него с молчаливым одобрением, пряча улыбку в длинной седой бороде.

Вот только девчонка... Ее образ мучил его.

Сначала Сириус даже пытался анализировать. Потом — положиться на интуицию. Еще через некоторое время — зарыться в библиотеке и выискать все книги о переселении душ, галлюцинациях и даже путешествиях во времени. Ничего не помогало. Джилл (то есть, Джин, конечно же, Джин и ни в коем случае не Джиневра!) носилась по дому вместе с близнецами, хохотала над шуточками Тонкс, подшучивала над Роном. Она помогала своему семейству делать уборку, и Сириус с удивлением и каким-то благоговейным восхищением замечал, что дом принял ее. Дом улыбался ей древней, старческой улыбкой. Он прощал ей решительно все — слишком громкий смех, перепрыгивания через ступени и катание на перилах. Дом ни разу не заманил ее в свои ловушки, не поймал в ложные ступеньки, не подставил подножку слишком высоким порогом, в то время как остальные гости поместья Блэков то и дело жаловались на проделки старого негодника. Она вваливалась в очередное помещение, закутанная в рабочие лохмотья, с пульверизатором, полным какой-то дезинфицирующей дряни, и тряпкой, кричала: «Берегись, кто может! Сейчас в этом доме станет на целую комнату чище!», и поместье охотно подставляло ей свои стены и портьеры. Однажды Сириус заметил, как тянулся к ней нарисованный на обоях плющ, пока девчонка, совсем того не замечая, с увлечением рассказывала Рону о последнем матче «Холихедских гарпий» и «Уимборнских ос», оттирая очередной серебряный поднос от грязи. Дом ее помнил. Вот только она совсем не помнила его.

Сириус пробовал прощупывать почву. Спрашивал осторожно, не знает ли она чего-нибудь о Джилл Маллиган? Может, она хотя бы слышала когда-то это имя? Не бывала ли она случайно в Годриковой Лощине? Но девчонка только пожимала недоуменно плечами, качала отрицательно головой и просила рассказать побольше о том, как они с Мародерами учились анимагии. Ночи проходили быстро, расходились по своим спальням они только к рассвету, и Сириус только диву давался — откуда в этой сумасшедшей девчонке столько энергии с самого утра? Она спрашивала: «Как там Клювокрыл? Ему не скучно?». Он отвечал, что Клювокрыл не очень жалует свое новое жилище, дерет когтями стены и хочет летать, но нельзя... Она просила: «А ты покатаешь меня когда-нибудь на нем? Если он позволит, конечно же!» Он обещал, что покатает непременно, и почему-то сомнений в том, что Клювокрыл ее примет, совсем не возникало.

У Сириуса щемило сердце. Хотелось броситься к ней, обнять крепко-крепко, прижать к себе, целовать жарко в губы, шептать: «Джилл, родная, это же я, ты должна меня помнить!» Но сдерживал себя, стиснув зубы и смотря в пол. Злился — невыносимо, превращался в собаку, кидался на стены, драл когтями холодный камень — тоже мне, старый извращенец, после Азкабана готов уже на любую девчонку наброситься! Вот только к повзрослевшей, красивой и обаятельной Гермионе, которая так любила засиживаться в богатой библиотеке дома Блэков, Сириус не чувствовал ничего, кроме какого-то почти отцовского тепла и безумной благодарности за спасенную два года тому назад жизнь...

Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Что не было никакой Джилл Маллиган, маглорожденной ведьмы, что не появлялась она когда-то внезапно в его комнате, что он ее выдумал. Все люди, которые видели ее тогда, почему-то с железной уверенностью повторяли, что тем летом рядом с ними не было никакой Джилл Маллиган. Джеймс, помнится, шутил что-то о пьяных галлюцинациях и расспрашивал, что за растение и из какой оранжереи Блэк умудрился стащить, что его так перло? Лили обеспокоенно заглядывала в глаза, порой на полном серьезе прикладывая руку ко лбу — проверить температуру. Никто не помнил ее! Все люди, которые были с ней знакомы, давно уже лежали в могиле. Все, кроме одного.

Но профессор Дамблдор почему-то отказывался выходить на связь.

Сириус послал ему, казалось, сто и одну сову, но все они возвращались назад, принося нераспечатанные письма. Директор не приходил на собрания Ордена, а на все вопросы (о, если бы вы только знали, чего стоило наступить себе на горло и о чем-то спросить ничтожество Нуниуса!), Снейп высокомерно ухмылялся, отвечал, что у профессора много неотложных дел, не упуская возможности ткнуть носом в больное место: это ведь только ты, Сириус Блэк, сидишь себе дома без дела, остальные не греют свои задницы в мягких антикварных креслах! Сириус до боли стискивал кулаки, сжимал зубы, но молчал, ограничиваясь только яростными взглядами.

Спустя еще полторы недели Дамблдор наконец появился на Гриммо. На собрании был собран и решителен, выслушивал отчеты Лунатика и Грюма внимательно, раздавал четкие указания, охотно обсуждал новые идеи и планы. Вот только в глазах у директора плескалась такая безграничная усталость, что Сириус впервые за всю свою жизнь заметил не только добрую улыбку, странные шутки и веселый взгляд, но и опущенные уголки губ, нахмуренные брови, мешки под глазами... «Профессор, неужели все настолько скверно?» — хотелось спросить ему, но Сириус и здесь сдерживал себя из последних сил. Впервые на его памяти Дамблдор был похож не на всезнающего мудрого старца, у которого есть ответы на все вопросы, а на уставшего от войны старика.

Когда собрание было окончено, Молли тут же бросилась накрывать на стол, чтобы никто из гостей не остался голодным, но Дамблдор вежливо отказался, и тихо вышел в коридор. Сириус бросился за ним, как безумный, догнал уже у выхода, окликнул взволнованно:

— Профессор Дамблдор, я хотел спросить...

— Нет, Сириус, прости, я не изменил своего решения, и все еще думаю, что тебе не стоит выходить из дома, пока тебя разыскивает Министерство... — высказался Дамблдор, повернувшись к нему, и Сириус на мгновенье опешил: казалось, к этому пора бы давно привыкнуть, но все равно слова директора стали очередной оплеухой самолюбию.

— Нет, я хотел спросить не об этом, — Сириус перевел дыхание и продолжил, уже не пытаясь справиться с волнением: — Вам говорит о чем-то имя Джилл Маллиган?

Дамблдор поднял голову и бросил изучающий взгляд на своего бывшего ученика. Было в этом взгляде что-то... особенное. Удивление, восхищение, заинтересованность? Он смотрел, словно исследователь на крайне интересный образец в экспериментальных условиях. И вдруг улыбнулся уголками губ:

— А говорит ли о чем-нибудь это имя тебе?

— Оно... не говорит мне ни о чем и обо всем одновременно.

— Тогда ты не нуждаешься в моих знаниях. Мне это имя не говорит ровным счетом ничего.

— Она существовала? Скажите, профессор, вы знаете, я вижу! Скажите, иначе я сойду с ума! — он вцепился в руку директора, как утопающий хватается за соломинку, смотрел почти умоляюще, до невозможности желая узнать ответ — и так же сильно боясь его услышать.

— Прости, Сириус, я ничем не могу тебе помочь, — Дамблдор аккуратно высвободил руку и сочувственно улыбнулся. Помолчал немного, затем развернулся, направляясь к двери.

И лишь на пороге обернулся и задумчиво вымолвил, будто обращаясь сам к себе:

— Знаешь, Сириус, судьба дает каждому из нас шансы. Но чаще всего мы не замечаем их за суетой и серостью будней. Возможно, ты свой шанс все же разглядел.

И профессор вышел из дома, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Сириус так и остался стоять посреди прихожей, растерянно глядя в пространство. Разговор с Дамблдором не дал ответов, породив еще больше вопросов и сомнений. Маленькая искорка надежды по-прежнему тлела где-то внутри, и Сириус не давал ей угаснуть, но и раздувать ее не осмеливался.

Тем вечером не спалось. Он ворочался в постели, но сон не шел — слишком много впечатлений и мыслей роилось у него в голове. Сириус вдруг подумал, что слишком долго сидит взаперти. И если сейчас превратиться в собаку и улизнуть тихонько на улицу, побегать ночными улицами Лондона, проветрить голову, никто ведь не узнает... Но только обреченно вздохнул — Дамблдор узнает все, как бы он не прятался, как бы ни старался. Сириус сел на кровати и потер ладонями уставшие глаза. За окном разливалась августовская ночь. Она пахла яблоками, пылью и росой, за окном мигали друг другу огни фонарей и перекрикивались коты-полуночники. Он встал и нашарил ногами тапочки, тихонько вышел в коридор. Дом спал.

Сириус поднялся на следующий этаж, потом еще на один, и наконец-то толкнул дверь на чердак. Он знал: Клювокрыл тоже не спит, вглядывается в ночь, тоскует по свободе, по небу... Сириусу хотелось побыть рядом с кем-то, кто поймет, не станет говорить об опасности, что подстерегает на каждом шагу, о Волдеморте и о грядущей войне. Толкнул дверь на чердак и обмер — возле Клювокрыла сидела девчонка, осторожно гладя перья. Гиппогриф лежал на земле, опустив крылья, и с довольным видом наклонял голову, подставляя ее рукам шею. Девчонка, услышав скрип двери, подняла голову и улыбнулась.

— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил Сириус, подходя ближе и отвешивая Клювокрылу поклон. Гиппогриф лениво поклонился в ответ.

— Не спится, — пожала плечами девчонка. — А ты?

— Та же проблема. И давно ты навещаешь его по ночам?

— Сегодня первый раз. Раньше мы до утра засиживались, а сегодня ты как-то слишком быстро спрятался в своей комнате. Я совсем не умею спать по ночам, знаешь. Да и не хочется тратить их на глупости вроде сна.

Сириус кивнул и устроился на полу, оперся о стену, вытянул ноги. Джилл, ты ли это? Неужели вернулась ко мне, девочка?

— Ему грустно, — вздохнула как-то слишком горько девчонка.

— Свободы хочет, — ответил он ей, и она посмотрела ему в глаза долгим, пронзительно острым взглядом:

— Он как ты. Вы задыхаетесь взаперти. Я же вижу.

Сириус не стал ей отвечать, только отвел глаза. Девчонка была слишком умной и проницательной для своих лет. В ней был свет. Вдруг Джин резко поднялась на ноги и решительно прошла к окну. Дернула слишком сильно задвижку на оконной раме, распахнула окно, впустив в помещение свежий ночной воздух. Клювокрыл наблюдал за ней заинтересованно, склонив голову к правому плечу.

— Вставайте! Ну же, давайте полетаем! Никто не узнает, все давно спят! — гиппогриф поднялся с пола, не отрывая взгляда от девчонки. Сириус слабо отмахнулся:

— Дамблдор узнает!

— Ну и Мордред с ним, с Дамблдором! Ничего с нами не случится! Нас Клювокрыл от любой опасности спасет! — она подошла к нему, протянула требовательно руку, и Сириусу бы — отказаться, запереть окно, отправить ее спать, — где это видано, третий час ночи, а дети не в постели! — но он протянул руку, встал на ноги, помог Джин распахнуть вторую створку окна. Запрыгнул на Клювокрыла, который уже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, подал девчонке руку, шепнул тихо гиппогрифу: «Лети!»

И они полетели. Полетели навстречу теплой летней ночи и темному небу. Ловили ветер, подставляли ему лицо, пили свободу жадно. Где-то там, внизу, мелькал огнями фар и вывесок огромный город, переругивались в подворотнях поздние гуляки и шальные коты, но здесь, в небе, им не было до этого дела. Они летели — и одного ощущения полета хватало, чтобы опьянеть от счастья. Джин (Джилл?) обнимала его тонкими руками крепко и смеялась счастливо ему в ухо: «Смотри, смотри, Сириус, это ведь Тауэр!», а ему было плевать на Тауэр, на Лондон, на Дамблдора, ему было плевать на всех и вся, только бы этот полет никогда не заканчивался. Клювокрыл нес их вперед, нес острожно и плавно, — взрослого измученного мужчину и взбалмошную девчонку, учившую того заново дышать.

И только когда они продрогли до костей, Клювокрыл сделал прощальный круг и понес их домой, к распахнутому чердачному окну, греться. Они соскочили на пол, закрыли оконную раму и спустились тихонько вниз, расходясь по своим комнатам. Ведь уже очень скоро первые лучи солнца разбудят старый дом, проснется Молли, поспешит на кухню готовить завтрак, и ей совсем не обязательно знать о ночных похождениях. И только возле двери в комнату Сириуса девчонка порывисто шагнула к нему, обвила руками шею и обняла — крепко-крепко, а потом убежала к себе.

А на следующий день на площадь Гриммо приехал Гарри. И у Сириуса перехватило дыхание от безумной радости, сумасшедшей нежности и жгучей горечи. Ведь уже очень скоро он заметил долгие взгляды и особый блеск глаз, заметил особые улыбки и шуточки, которыми то и дело обменивались эти двое.

Джилл, его Джилл, была до одури влюблена в его крестника.


	4. Джинни

Она сидела на столе и болтала ногой, нервно постукивая пальцами правой руки по столешнице. Сириус Блэк стоял чуть поодаль, у противоположной стены, как раз под гриффиндорским флагом и внимательно наблюдал за ней. Она молчала. Он — тоже. В конце-концов, он не выдержал первым:

— Слушай, Джилл Маллиган, я, конечно, понимаю — в девушке должна быть загадка и все такое, но в тебе «такого» как-то слишком много. Откуда ты взялась?

— Из воздуха, — ухмыльнулась Джинни, прищурив глаза. — Я, знаешь ли, колдунья.

— Ну да, прости мне, презренному, такое невежество, — улыбнулся он в ответ и отвесил шутовской поклон. — Но если ты думаешь, что я от тебя отвяжусь, то плохо знаешь Сириуса Блэка! Это ведь все не просто так!

— Это тайна...

— Тайны я люблю!

— ... но эту тебе раскрыть не удастся.

Сириус нахмурился и подошел к ней ближе. Джинни глядела на него и все не могла осознать — перед ней Сириус Блэк, крестный Гарри, который даже не знает, что ему предстоит пережить. Перед глазами вдруг, как живой, встал тот Сириус — измученное подобие счастливого человека, вечного шутника и раздолбая, которого она видела на свадебной колдографии Поттеров.

— Ты меня боишься что ли? — недоверчиво протянул этот Сириус, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Обычная девчонка — рыжая, в веснушках вся, белая майка, джинсовые шорты, волшебная палочка в заднем кармане. Вот только — что она делает в его доме?

— Я хочу вернуться домой, — выдохнула Джинни едва слышно. На глаза вдруг набежали слезы бессилия и отчаянья, но она отвернулась, украдкой вытерла их и попыталась взять себя в руки. Еще только разреветься у Сириуса на глазах не хватало!

— Так в чем проблема-то? Возьми мою метлу — и вперед!

— Я плохо летаю, — ляпнула Джинни первое, что пришло в голову, и тут же едва не хлопнула себя по лбу: «Мерлин, что я несу?!»

— Тогда «Ночной рыцарь» вызови, — не успокаивался Сириус.

— Туда, где я живу, на нем не доехать, — пожала плечами она в ответ. Если уж ее забросило на двадцать лет назад — подумать только, а ведь мама сейчас только беременна Перси! — нужно как-то приспосабливаться к ситуации. Нужно было отыскать способ вернуться назад, в свое, привычное время! Джинни нахмурилась и снова начала выстукивать пальцами какой-то незамысловатый ритм.

— Что-то ты темнишь, Джилл Маллиган, — вздохнул Сириус и улыбнулся вдруг лукаво: — А может, ты одна из моих тайных поклонниц и просто хочешь побыть подольше со мной наедине?

— Конечно, разве ты не понял с самого начала? Выйду за тебя замуж и рожу тебе троих детей, — фыркнула Джинни, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Давай лучше пятерых — ну, знаешь, чтобы весь полный состав квиддичной команды!

Джинни рассмеялась. В голове — полный кавардак и разобраться с чувствами, подавить панику и отчаянье, сосредоточиться — очень сложно, но она рассмеялась, легко и искренне, рассмеялась просто потому, что привыкла со всеми своими трудностями и горестями бороться смехом. В нынешней ситуации это, конечно, мало чем поможет, но если все равно ничего другого не лезет в голову, то...

— Не слушаешь ты меня совсем, Сириус Блэк. Я же говорила: летаю паршиво, так что места в вашей квиддичной команде не заслужу.

— Ох, ну раз так... придется родить шестерых и быть нашим почетным тренером!

Сириус шутил, и озорной блеск синих глаз отвлекал от безрадостных размышлений, подзадоривая: ну, чем ответишь? Она улыбнулась в ответ, притворно задумалась, приложив палец к подбородку и картинно возведя взор к потолку, потом ответила раздумчиво:

— Знаешь, я, наверное, могу пойти на такие жертвы. Но вот только есть одно условие.

— Ну почему у вас, женщин, всегда есть какие-то дополнительные условия? Валяй, слушаю тебя внимательно!

— Сириус, мне нужно немного подумать. Можешь подарить мне немного тишины? А потом — хоть замуж, хоть дети, хоть квиддичная команда. Идет? — Джинни посмотрела на него вопросительно, почти умоляюще, и тому оставалось лишь недоуменно пожать плечами:

— Будет тебе тишина, Маллиган. Ради собственной команды я готов на все!

И он плюхнулся на кровать, заложив руки за голову и прикрыв глаза. Джинни, конечно, догадывалась, что дремать Блэк точно не стал — наверняка наблюдал за ней, но сейчас были дела поважнее. Она спрыгнула со стола и прошлась взад-вперед по комнате.

У нее есть хроноворот, но он не может перенести в будущее. А жить здесь следующие двадцать лет — ох... не вариант. И как сильно ее присутствие в таком далеком прошлом повлияет на дальнейшие события? Что изменится? А вдруг любой неверный шаг может стать причиной того, что кто-то погибнет или вообще не родится? Нужно быть осторожной, очень осторожной, вот только бы иметь хоть маленькую зацепку, крохотную надежду на то, что все еще можно исправить, что ошибка не была фатальной!

Джинни всегда было проще думать, заняв руки какой-то механической работой. Она взялась за уборку на столе, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчет. Старые исчерканные пергаменты — хлам, выбросить к Мордреду! Учебники — на край стола, пригодятся еще. Чернильница с засохшими чернилами — и кто вообще сохраняет такие глупости?

— Странная ты девушка, Джилл Маллиган. Заявилась без приглашения в гости к молодому и красивому парню, и сразу взялась порядок наводить. У тебя домовых эльфов случайно в роду не было? — прокомментировал с кровати Сириус, отбрасывая с глаз мешавшие волосы. Джинни усмехнулась в ответ:

— Судя по этой комнате, у тебя в роду были одни тролли. Такой бардак здесь развел!

— Уж не знаю, как насчет троллей, но моя матушка иногда напоминает разъяренную баньши. Как думаешь, сказалось на мне ее тлетворное влияние?

Джинни напряженно размышляла. Тяжело было осознать, что всего несколько часов тому назад она ехала вместе с Гермионой, Роном и Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе, а сейчас осталась совсем одна лицом к лицу с проблемами, решения которых, возможно, не существует совсем. Снова прошлась по комнате, оглядывая все вокруг совсем другими глазами.

Несколько часов тому назад они садились в поезд, и Гермиона смеялась над Роном, заталкивая в сумку книгу... Стоп. Джинни остановилась. Память выдала ей зацепку, тоненькую ниточку связи, и нужно было за нее ухватиться что есть сил. Руки опять потянулись к работе.

Книга. Дамблдор дал Гермионе книгу перед самым отъездом. Дамблдор дал ей книгу о временных парадоксах. Он... возможно, он что-то знал!

Джинни лихорадочно расставляла книги на полке в комнате Сириуса Блэка, а тот лишь обескуражено наблюдал за ней, уже даже не притворяясь спящим. Дом принял ее. Принял как-то легко и просто. Она прикасалась тоненькими пальчиками к стенам — и причудливые растения на обоях тянули к ней ветви, расцветали маленькими белыми цветками. Гостья распахнула окно («Фу, лето же на улице, как ты только живешь в этой духотище!»), и старый дом жадно вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью, от летнего теплого ветра заколыхались светло-зеленые занавески, обняли Джинни ласково. Она счастливо улыбнулась. «Кажется, я схватила свою ниточку».

— Сириус, если ты все-таки хочешь от меня избавиться, придется мне помочь! — заявила она, развернувшись к нему и радостно улыбаясь.

— Ну вот, уже избавиться... А как же квиддичная команда? — притворно огорчился Сириус. — Какая помощь тебе нужна?

Он сел на кровати, готовясь слушать.

— Мне нужно связаться с профессором Дамблдором. Ты знаешь, как это сделать?

— Конечно, знаю — это же проще простого. Пошли ему сову с письмом, — пожал плечами Блэк, и Джинни едва не подпрыгнула от переполнившей ее радости. И как она сама не догадалась? Джинни рванула было к двери, и даже начала поворачивать ручку, как вдруг сильная рука дернула ее за локоть. Сириус Блэк глядел на нее во все глаза.

— Ты куда собралась-то?

— Сову отправлять, — растерянно ответила Джинни, непонимающе смотря на него снизу вверх. — А что?

— Ты меня прости, конечно, но если тебя увидит здесь матушка, да еще и в таком виде, боюсь, мы оба не доживем до завтрашнего утра.

Джинни оглядела себя с ног до головы. Ну конечно — Вальбурга Блэк прошлым летом давала им жару и с того света. Мало верится, что она была хоть немного покладистей при жизни. Увидев сына в компании «грязнокровки» в маггловской одежде, она действительно не обрадуется незваной гостье.

— Но что же делать?

— Завтра в обед мать с отцом отправляются на Косую Аллею, так что тебе можно будет выйти из комнаты. На Регулуса не обращай внимания — он, конечно же, стукач, и матушке доложит, как только она переступит порог дома, но я все равно собирался в гости к своему другу на остаток каникул — вот и будет повод улизнуть пораньше. Но до утра я тебя из комнаты не выпущу, даже не надейся.

Джинни кивнула, отошла к открытому окну, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух. До утра подождать, наверное, можно. В конце концов, если действие хроноворота и вправду необратимо, у нее есть целых двадцать лет в запасе — куда спешить? Она развернулась к Сириусу и села прямо на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги.

— Так чем развлекать гостью будешь, Сириус Блэк?

Сириус улыбнулся, пожал плечами и сел рядом. Внимательно осмотрел ее с ног до головы, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Потом спросил:

— А чем это у тебя руки увешаны? — Джинни опустила взгляд на свои запястья. На левой руке красовались четыре нитяных браслета-феньки, которые она сплела этой осенью. Разноцветные нитки сплетались в простые незатейливые узоры, и Джинни нравилось, как они смотрелись.

— Да так, просто браслеты. Говорят, если сплетешь один такой и повяжешь на руку дорогому тебе человеку, он тебя никогда не забудет.

— И кто тебе их повязал? — Сириус взял ее за руку и внимательно рассматривал феньки.

— Никто, — улыбнулась немного грустно. — Я сама себе их сплела. На удачу.

— Так магглы делают?

— Наверное... — увидев удивленный взгляд, она вспомнила о своей «легенде» и поправилась: — Да. Конечно.

— Научишь меня?

— А тебе-то это зачем? — действительно удивилась Джинни, но Блэк в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Ла-адно. Нитки-то хоть есть у тебя?

— У матушки должны где-то быть. Подожди. И ради Мерлина — не высовывай носа из комнаты!

С последними словами он вскочил, распахнул дверь и унесся куда-то в коридор. Вернулся минут через десять, и вправду нагруженный мотками ниток. На вопросительный взгляд Джинни ответил, заговорщицки улыбаясь:

— Пришлось ограбить Кричера и приказать ему под страхом смерти не рассказывать ничего матери. Ты бы видела его глаза — умора просто! Ну, давай, показывай, как эти твои «напоминалки» вязать!

— Не вязать, а плести! Это бабушка твоя вяжет!

Не обращая внимания на вытаращенные от такой наглости глаза Сириуса, Джинни отобрала нитки. Просидели за «плетением» почти полтора часа. Пальцы у Сириуса — длинные и какие-то неловкие — плохо слушались своего хозяина, нить то и дело убегала, узор получался кривоватым... Но как легко было сидеть вот так рядом на полу, заняв руки несложным делом, и слушать байки Сириуса о Джеймсе, Ремусе и Питере, об этой чокнутой Эванс, рядом с которой лучший друг становится «кроток, как олененок» — Джинни сделала вид, что не поняла шутки, о розыгрышах над стариком Филчем, о...

«Здесь он такой еще мальчишка...» — думала Джинни, всматриваясь в его лицо. «Сириус! А ведь когда-то в будущем мы сидели с тобой у камина в библиотеке этого же дома, и ты рассказывал те же истории, вот только в твоих словах так и сквозила боль потери и желание все вернуть. А теперь — сидишь возле меня, счастливый, веселый и беззаботный, и нет еще на твоем лице отпечатка долгих лет одиночества бессильного гнева. И так с трудом верится, что когда-то ты станешь таким... несчастным».

Летнее небо за окном темнело, на Лондон опускались сумерки. Сириус отлучился на семейный ужин, вернулся оттуда раздраженным и немного сердитым, но зато с несколькими бутербродами и куском яблочного пирога. Джинни проглотила угощение почти моментально — из-за насыщенного событиями дня она и думать забыла о еде, но стоило только увидеть сэндвичи, как в животе заурчало. День был слишком долгим, день был слишком трудным, день был просто сумасшедшим. И когда голод был утолен, Джинни вытянула ноги и прислонилась спиной к стене. Усталость укутывала, словно теплым пледом, не хотелось двигаться, да и думать не хотелось...

— Эй, Маллиган, да ты сейчас отрубишься прямо на полу! Дуй-ка в постель, жена, и отоспись как следует. Чтобы тренировать квиддичную команду, знаешь ли, много сил понадобится!

Джинни разлепила глаза, пробормотала сонно:

— В постель? А ты куда?

— Туда же, куда ж еще. Не бойся, кровать у меня, конечно, не королевская, но места для двоих должно хватить. Приставать не буду, разве что сама полезешь.

— Ясно, что не будешь. Только сунешься — получишь в глаз, — Джинни поднялась на ноги, разулась и плюхнулась на кровать прямо в шортах и майке. От одной мысли о том, что где-то в сумке вроде бы есть пижама, и что надо бы переодеться на ночь, сонливость и лень сжимали ее в объятьях еще сильнее. Через несколько минут Сириус лег рядом и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Джинни засыпала.

— Маллиган, я тебе обниму, хорошо? Так удобнее будет. Мне руку некуда деть.

— Ой, да обнимай уже, ради Мерлина. Спать главное не мешай.

И когда теплая рука Сириуса Блэка удобно расположилась на ее животе, где-то в глубине погруженного в дрему сознания мелькнула мысль, что она впервые засыпает с парнем в одной кровати, и кто бы мог подумать, что парнем этим станет не далекий и вымечтаный Гарри и даже не близкий и реальный Майкл, а Сириус Блэк...

Джинни спала. И снилась ей легкость и свежесть августовской ночи, снился ветер — теплый и сильный, который ласкает лицо, целует его почти невесомо. Ей снился полет. Ночной Лондон с высоты — словно большой мерцающий блин, огни, светящиеся потоки машин, иллюминация... Клювокрыл, который быстро и уверенно нес их вперед — ее и Сириуса, только не того, уставшего и грустного, взрослого Сириуса, с которым она летела когда-то, в прошлой жизни. Нет, она обнимала Сириуса молодого, задорно и радостно смеющегося, Сириуса счастливого, Сириуса настоящего. И ветер в лицо, и звезды так близко, так ярко! Голова кружилась от восторга и какого-то чистого, неразбавленного счастья...

Визг над ухом раздался внезапно, грубо вырвав ее из сновидений, Джинни испуганно села в постели, шаря по кровати в поисках своей волшебной палочки. В комнате уже было светло, за окном — ясное утро, но спросонья она никак не могла найти палочку, а визг не прекращался, он становился все громче и громче, и Джинни уже различала слова:

— Хозяйка!!! Хозяйка Вальбурга! Молодой хозяин Сириус не один!!! Молодой хозяин привел в дом чужую девушку!!!

— Кричер, замолчи! Заткни свою пасть, немедленно! — рявкнул Сириус, тоже садясь в кровати. Домовой эльф, сжимавший в своих маленьких ручках тряпку, замер посреди комнаты, глотая ртом воздух. Визг утих, и стали слышны тяжелые быстрые шаги где-то на лестнице. — Черт! Маллиган, вставай! Незамеченной уйти не удастся!

— Я не могу найти свою волшебную палочку! — в панике рыкнула Джинни. — Куда ты ее задевал?!

— Под подушкой твоя палочка! Бегом, вытаскивай свою задницу из постели, я же из-за тебя тоже вылезти не могу!

Но было уже поздно. Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге появилась женщина. Она была в одной ночной сорочке, видимо, утро еще достаточно раннее и хозяйка дома только проснулась, но в руке была зажата волшебная палочка. Джинни отскочила от Сириуса, зажав в руке свою палочку, которую успела-таки найти. Строгое лицо женщины несколько раз поменяло выражение, и на нем отобразилась такая гамма чувств, которую Джин еще никогда и ни у кого не наблюдала. Наконец та взревела, целясь палочкой в гостью:

— Это еще как понимать?!

— Мама, успокойтесь, вы все не так поняли... — осторожно начал Сириус, вставая с постели с другой стороны. Краем глаза Джинни заметила, что он тоже сжимает в руке палочку.

— А как я должна это понимать?! Мало того, что ты позоришь наш благородный род своими своенравными выходками, мало того, что ты учишься на Гриффиндоре и таскаешься с предателями крови и грязнокровками, так теперь еще притащил в наш дом эту... — миссис Блэк набрала побольше воздуху в грудь, а потом выплюнула с ненавистью: — Эту шлюху в маггловском тряпье!!

— Мама, осторожней со словами, я предупреждаю, — голос Сириуса стал непривычно жестким, тяжелый, как свинец, взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего.

— Это я тебя предупреждаю, Сириус Блэк! Пока ты живешь в моем доме и носишь нашу фамилию, ты не смеешь таскать сюда всякую шваль!

Сириус дернулся, как от удара, потом выпрямился, скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и зло сощурил глаза:

— Познакомьтесь, мама. Девушку, которую вы только что назвали шлюхой и швалью, зовут Джилл Маллиган, и она действительно из семьи магглов. Вот только очень скоро она станет вашей невесткой, поскольку я собираюсь на ней жениться! Так что будьте добры, мама, проявите немного уважения!

Вальбурга Блэк подлетела к сыну и ударила его по лицу. Сириус даже и не думал сопротивляться, лишь ухмыльнулся лишь еще шире и еще презрительней.

— Это правда? Я тебя спрашиваю, щенок, это правда?! — взвыла Вальбурга, дрожа от злобы и ярости.

— Конечно, правда, у нас любовь до гроба, разве не видите? Мы даже спим в одной постели!

Миссис Блэк развернулась к Джинни резко, подняла палочку, крикнула во все горло:

— Круцио!!!

Сдвоенное Протего Джинни и Сириуса оказалось таким сильным, что Вальбургу отнесло к кровати. Сириус подбежал к девушке, дернул резко ее за руку:

— Бежим, чего стоишь, словно окаменела!!!

Нитяной браслет на запястье жалобно треснул, разрываясь, но Джинни даже не обратила внимания на это. Схватила свою сумку, что лежала на столе, и они выбежали из комнаты Сириуса, бросились вниз по лестнице. Сердце колотилось в груди, паника подталкивала в спину: «Беги, девочка, беги! Уноси ноги!». А позади на лестничной площадке возвышалась растрепанная Вальбурга Блэк в одной ночной сорочке и с палочкой наизготовку, сыпались вслед проклятия:

— Мразь! Подонок эдакий! Напасть на собственную мать! Из рода выгоню, наследства лишу! Не видать тебе больше кровной защиты, и дом этот никогда не станет твоим домом, подохнешь, как пес безродный, под забором!

— Да подавитесь вы своим наследством, мама! — гаркнул Сириус в ответ, таща Джин за руку к прихожей. Там, распахнув дверь, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой: «Акцио метлы!», и где-то наверху послышался грохот — две метлы едва не сбили с ног миссис Блэк.

— Запрыгивай и погнали!

Джинни схватила свою метлу, оттолкнулась от земли и взмыла резко в воздух, быстро набирая высоту и скорость. Сириус уже несся за ней, в одних пижамных штанах и без рубашки, только с волшебной палочкой в руке. Крики Вальбурги Блэк все еще отзывались эхом у них в ушах. Сириус летел, низко нагнувшись к метле, сломя голову — выше, еще выше, быстрее! Сириус смаргивал злые слезы обиды и горечи, стискивая древко метлы так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, повторял в забытьи, словно заклинание:

— Никогда больше туда не вернусь! Никогда. Никогда. Никогда.

Джинни летела с ним наравне, уверенно преодолевая воздушные ямы и ловя потоки воздуха. Испуганная и растерянная, она разгоняла свою метлу, словно пытаясь обогнать сам ветер. Посмотрела на Сириуса — и сердце болезненно сжалось. На его застывшем лице она увидела выражение того, другого Сириуса, которого пыталась вытащить из бездны холода и боли все прошлое лето.

— Куда мы хоть летим? — спросила она, чтобы хоть ненадолго отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей.

— К Поттеру, куда же еще, — хмуро буркнул он в ответ. — Прости, с письмом к Дамблдору придется немного повременить.

Они пролетели еще немного в тишине, но потом Сириус вдруг рассмеялся. Повернул голову к ней, крикнул, стараясь перекричать ветер:

— Врушка ты, Джилл Маллиган! Говорила, что паршиво на метле держишься, а летаешь как птица!

Джинни улыбнулась, покрепче сжав древко метлы. И подмигнула ему.


	5. Сириус

На улице похолодало и по дому гуляли сквозняки — «старик» недовольно морщился, хлопая рассохшимися ставнями и скрипя паркетом, словно ворчливо жалуясь на погоду. За вот уже третий день, не переставая, лил дождь, а Сириус как-то равнодушно размышлял о том, что когда-то этот город утонет в дождевой воде, неторопливо пойдет на дно — и следа не останется от столицы Великобритании. Тяжелые тучи придавливали небо к земле, дождь тоскливо и однообразно барабанил в окна, плясал по лужам, пряча за серой пеленой деревья, листья на которых еще не думали желтеть. Осень в этом году началась как по расписанию — первого сентября температура резко упала, а небо, такое синее еще вчера, навевало тоску одним своим видом. В пустом доме стало еще более неуютно.

Уехали в Хогвартс дети. Молли, подгоняя всех, без умолку трещала о том, что теперь, когда дети уехали в школу, им с Артуром нужно вернуться на некоторое время в Нору, ведь там столько дел, столько дел... — словно оправдывалась. Помахала на прощание рукой Гермиона, улыбнувшись тепло и ласково, пробасил свое «Не скучай тут, Сириус!» Рон, тащивший два чемодана, корзину с Косолапусом и клетку с Сычиком. Задорно попрощались близнецы, не преминув отпустить несколько шуточек о том, сколько всего можно сделать, когда никто не стоит над душой. Крепко обнял Гарри, обещал писать каждую неделю. И девчонка тоже попрощалась, протянула так официально свою маленькую ладошку для рукопожатия, пряча в глазах смешинки. Они вывалились из дома большой шумной толпой, закрыли за собой дверь, и в ушах зазвенело от внезапной тишины. Снова один.

Первые дни Сириус сновал туда-сюда по дому, как-то машинально продолжая наводить порядок — обживать поместье, ведь теперь, когда деятельная Молли наконец исчезла, как раз настало время сделать все по-своему, но... Но все валилось из рук. В конце концов Сириус забросил эту идею, задвинув куда-то далеко-далеко тряпки, моющие средства и недочищенные подсвечники. Портреты славных предков недовольно ворчали, взирая на прекратившего даже бриться нынешнего хозяина поместья, но ему было как-то все равно.

Время от времени заходил Лунатик. Он не всегда мог вырваться: сверх важное задание Дамблдора по внедрению в среду оборотней требовало времени и усилий, но все равно выбирался, старина, приходил, стаскивая на ходу тяжелую и мокрую от дождя мантию, снимая грязные ботинки, опускался устало в кресло, наливал себе и другу бренди, мол, ну, чего расскажешь, Бродяга? Бродяге рассказывать было нечего.

Не мог, просто физически не мог заставить себя сказать Лунатику хоть слово о Джилл Маллиган. Возможно потому, что его не было рядом с ними тем летом. Возможно — потому, что в начале седьмого курса он уже и так все уши Ремусу о ней прожужжал. А может потому, что четко осознавал — старый друг не поймет. Да, выслушает внимательно, да, покачает головой озабоченно, даже предложит какие-то решения или посоветует поискать в архивах, — но не поймет. Люпин, как и все вокруг, считал Джилл выдумкой, больной фантазией Сириуса Блэка, явившейся к нему в бреду. И Сириус его не винил. Ведь как можно поверить, что она действительно существовала, если никаких доказательств тому не существует? Он и сам уж было поверил, пока она не пришла к нему в дом этим летом...

Но с Лунатиком было хорошо. С Лунатиком было спокойно. Иногда к ним присоединялась Тонкс, и втроем становилось вообще замечательно. Вот если бы еще не тянущая, вязкая боль где-то в груди, будто старая рана, что никак не зарубцуется, а все ноет и ноет, не давая свободно дышать. Тонкс приносила пироги от Андромеды, приветы от Кингсли и самое главное — целый ворох новостей. Тонкс работала в Аврорате, в самом центре жизни магической Британии, поэтому была всегда в курсе последних событий. Для Сириуса и Ремуса, находившихся практически в информационной изоляции, каждый ее приход становился глотком свежего воздуха. Все такая же неуклюжая, такая же по-детски непосредственная, она добавляла немного цвета в однотонные дни. И дом признавал в ней свою.

«Блэковскую кровь чувствует», — смеялась Тонкс, когда однажды, поскользнувшись, схватилась за поручень, взявшийся непонятно откуда, и только благодаря этому не загремела по лестнице вниз.

«Может, и чувствует, — думал Сириус ночью, ворочаясь без сна. — Вот только это совсем не объясняет, почему дом так просто и мгновенно принял Джилл Маллиган когда-то? И почему вновь безропотно легко принял ее сейчас, спустя почти двадцать лет? Да только — ее ли?»

Думать об этом было тяжело. Сириус мучился бессонницей и сомнениями, хотел убедить себя, что выдает желаемое за действительное. Что на самом деле Джинни Уизли не имеет никакого отношения к Джилл Маллиган, это просто похожая на нее девочка, которая так некстати всколыхнула в душе давно забытое, спрятанное в глубине сознания, тайное, в чем он не признавался до конца даже себе. Просто сработали ассоциации — длинные рыжие волосы, россыпь веснушек по плечам, маггловская одежда, дурацкая привычка носить волшебную палочку в заднем кармане... Да, похожи, но, Сириус, положа руку на сердце, сможешь ли ты в деталях вспомнить портрет девушки, с которой виделся последний раз двадцать лет назад, еще до Азкабана? Он не знал ответов на эти вопросы и очень боялся их узнать. Так проходили ночи, а днем... днем хотелось надеяться.

Лунатик постучал в дверь внезапно — именно в тот день он не должен был приходить. Мокрый от дождя, зашел в дом, сказал прямо, не пытаясь скрыть правды за выдуманными причинами и красивыми словами:

— Что-то не заладилось в моей стае. Дамблдор приказал пока залечь на дно. Сегодня полнолуние, Сириус, и мне до смерти не хочется самому, в одиночестве... Можно я у тебя перетерплю? Зелье у меня с собой, не волнуйся, бушевать не буду.

— Конечно, можно, — раздосадовано ответил Сириус, забирая у друга мантию и бросая ее на вешалку. — Еще спрашиваешь! Я собакой обернусь, вдвоем веселее!

— Нет, не нужно, — нахмурился Лунатик в ответ. — Мы уже не в школе, Бродяга. Отвык я уже по лесам под луной бегать, да и леса здесь не сыскать... Просто зелье выпью, и пережду эту ночь наверху — с Клювокрылом. Как думаешь, он ведь меня не тронет в облике оборотня?

Сириус проглотил обиду от слов друга, пожал плечами:

— Думаю, не тронет, но точно сказать не могу — когда-то, помнишь, он тебя чуть не покалечил. Правда, он тогда защищал Гарри и Гермиону... Но попробовать можно. Я с тобой к нему поднимусь, тогда проблем не будет.

Лунатик кивнул и прошел вглубь дома, Сириус поплелся за ним. Стоял поздний вечер, и до восхода луны еще оставалось часа полтора, и лучше бы скоротать это время за беседой и чашкой горячего чая — Ликантропное ни в коем случае нельзя мешать с алкоголем.

Ремус был хмур и неразговорчив, как, впрочем, всегда перед полнолуниями. Поговорили немного о планах Ордена, немного о Гарри, совсем кратко — о Волдеморте. Горячий чай обжигал горло, согревая изнутри. В окна стучал осенний дождь. «Мерлин, когда же этот чертов сентябрь закончится?» — думал Бродяга, вглядываясь в усталое лицо друга. Почему-то всю жизнь Сириусу тяжелее всего было в этот месяц. В сентябре в Хогвартсе было как-то совсем невыносимо, отвыкшие за лето от учебы студенты ошалело носились по школе, преподаватели зверствовали, заваливая домашней работой с головой, погода быстро портилась, а Сириус очень не любил холод. Сентябрь — это как сон, долгий и без сновидений, сон, который нужно переждать, перетерпеть, и когда, наконец, упадет из календаря лист с последним сентябрьским днем, можно будет проснуться.

— Пора, — коротко и отрывисто сказал Лунатик, посмотрев на часы. — Скоро начнется. Веди к Клювокрылу.

Сириус кивнул, и они вместе пошли к лестнице на чердак.

Превращение началось на пролете между вторым и третьим этажами. Сириус чертыхнулся про себя — черт, часы нужно сверять! Он отошел в сторону, наблюдая то, что видел уже десятки раз. Болезненно скривилось лицо друга, превратившись в искаженную мукой гримасу. Вытянулись руки, превращаясь в лапы, начали прорываться на пальцах когти. Лунатик закричал и упал на колени, хребет его как-то неестественно выгнулся, с каждым мгновением друг все быстрее превращался в монстра. Уже не мягкая улыбка — звериный оскал, уже не человек — огромное опасное существо, и только в глазах еще оставалось благодаря Ликантропному зелью что-то от человека. Тоска, боль, обреченность, что-то такое, от чего Сириусу самому захотелось взвыть. Когда превращение закончилось, оборотень неуклюже встал на задние лапы и посмотрел куда-то за спину Сириусу, посмотрел так обжигающе и с такой невыносимой горечью, что Бродяга понял — что-то не так. Он резко обернулся, и увидел, что внизу, на втором этаже, стоит бледная, испуганная черноволосая Тонкс.

Оборотень развернулся, понурил голову и побрел наверх. Сириус поспешил за ним, Клювокрыла все же надо успокоить.

Когда он вернулся, Тонкс стояла на том же месте в той же позе, как он ее оставил.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Сириус, легко касаясь ее руки. Она посмотрела ему в глаза — словно обожгла, вымолвила дрожащим от напряжения:

— Давай-ка выпьем, дядюшка. Паршивый денек сегодня выдался, знаешь ли...

Они прошли в малую гостиную, Сириус налил бренди в оба бокала, и свой Тонкс, не дожидаясь его, опрокинула залпом. Зажмурилась, на глаза от крепкого напитка набежали слезы, но она быстро сморгнула их, и тут же протянула стакан снова. Сириус беспрекословно налил еще. Девушка прошлась по комнате, потом села в кресло, где еще полчаса назад сидел Лунатик, закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула.

— Я знала, конечно, — промолвила она спустя несколько минут, словно выталкивая из себя слова. — Но никогда не видела, как это происходит, впервые вижу... превращение. Это так... страшно. Как он живет с этим столько лет?

— Ему очень тяжело, — покачал головой Сириус, опускаясь в кресло напротив и отпивая из своего бокала. — Но он сильный, ты даже представить себе не можешь, какой он сильный... Как ты вообще оказалась здесь?

— Блэковская кровь, — слабо улыбнулась Тонкс. — Дом пропускает меня, и никакие замки мне не помеха. Я просто думала забежать к тебе на пару часов после дежурства, не знала, что буду так не вовремя...

— Не говори ерунды. Ты очень даже вовремя. С кем бы я тогда бренди среди ночи пил? — Сириус поднял свой бокал, салютуя племяннице, потом нахмурился и сказал серьезно: — Только ты не вздумай Лунатика жалеть. Закроется в себе, оттолкнет, не подумав. Будь ему, как и раньше — просто другом. Сочувствие порой бьет больнее обидных слов. У него же идея-фикс, что из-за своей «мохнатой проблемы» он всегда будет одиноким. Знаешь, сколько мы с этими его страхами в школе боролись?

— Он так смотрит иногда, что видно — вся душа в шрамах... — будто сама себе прошептала Тонкс.

— А у кого в наше время шрамов на душе нет?

Она промолчала, глотнула еще бренди. Потом подняла на Сириуса грустный взгляд, сказала без тени шутки:

— Давай напьемся сегодня, дядюшка. Есть настроение.

Просто пережить эту ночь, просто пережить этот сентябрь. Где-то на чердаке лежал рядом с Клювокрылом Ремус, пялился на ненавистную луну сквозь пыльное окно, истязал себя грустными мыслями. Сириус и Тонкс пили. Алкоголь — не выход, но бывает, он помогает дышать. Разговаривать не хотелось. Тонкс хмурилась, думая о чем-то своем, и вытаскивать ее из этих мыслей Сириусу не улыбалось — свои ничуть не лучше.

— Разбудите меня, когда этот сентябрь наконец-то закончится, — пробормотал он больше себе, но племянница вздрогнула от неожиданности. Она перевела несколько затуманенный взгляд на Сириуса и вдруг спросила, словно решившись:

— Дядюшка, а ты любил когда-нибудь?

Сириус опешил. Почему-то он не воспринимал Тонкс как взрослую — так, девчонка, любимая племянница, почти еще ребенок. А ведь на самом деле ей уже... двадцать два? Двадцать три? Взрослая девушка, которая всерьез думает о любви...

— А что такое любовь, Нимфадора? — попытался свести все к шутке.

— Не называй меня Нимфадорой! — взвилась моментально, грозно сверкнув глазами.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — поднял Сириус руки вверх в примирительном жесте. Уже серьезно продолжил: — Но вопроса это не снимает. Что такое любовь? Была когда-то девушка, появилась ниоткуда и исчезла в никуда. Сидит у меня в груди, словно ржавый погнутый гвоздь — не вытянешь никак, да и не хочется...

— Да ты романтик, оказывается, — улыбнулась Тонкс впервые за сегодняшний вечер. — Я хочу услышать всю историю.

Сириус задумался. Стоит ли открываться ей? Хотя, с другой стороны, если не ей, то кому же? Она, во всяком случае, не осудит и не станет читать нотации. Бренди согревало, и Сириус вдруг почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо кому-то об этом рассказать. Вдохнул поглубже и начал говорить. Слова хлынули из него непрекращающимся потоком — сначала бессвязные, они набирали силу, воспоминания мелькали перед глазами — словно то лето было здесь, сейчас! Тонкс слушала внимательно, сидела, почти не двигаясь и склонив голову к правому плечу, впитывая каждое слово, каждый жест.

— А потом оказалось, что ее никто не помнит. Представляешь? Никто! Единственный человек, которого я не спросил о Джилл Маллиган — это моя мать. Так и не нашел в себе силы вернуться в этот дом, пока она была жива... Все остальные смотрели удивленно, едва не крутя пальцем у виска, уверяли, что в то лето я отдыхал у Поттера безо всякой девушки, и в квиддич мы там не играли, и не засиживались в гостиной до утра, обсуждая какие-то сверх важные темы! Мы с Лунатиком перерыли все архивные файлы, подняли все доступные отчеты — Джилл Маллиган не существовала! Она не училась в Хогвартсе, никогда не покупала волшебную палочку, у нее не было счета в Гринготтсе. Я знал, что она из семьи магглов, и даже составил список всех семей с фамилией Маллиган в Великобритании, думал заняться ее поисками сразу после окончания школы, но... Но Волдеморт начал войну, Джеймс решил жениться, и тут уж стало совсем не до поисков несуществующей девушки. Потом были сражения, и потери, вести о погибших, потом было рождение Гарри, и вся эта гениальная идея Джеймса с заклинанием Фиделиуса... Предательство, гибель двух самых родных для меня людей, Азкабан... Я думал, что забыл о ней. Думал, мне действительно все приснилось. Думал... я просто не думал. Спрятал ее куда-то в самые темные уголки памяти. А этим летом... она вернулась.

— Вернулась? — удивленно округлила глаза Тонкс. Но ведь ты практически никуда отсюда не выходил все лето, как...

— Она пришла в этот дом сама. Хотя, черт его знает, она ли это. Я так запутался, Тонкс, если бы ты знала!

— Пришла в этот дом? Неужели? И что она сказала тебе?

— Она протянула мне руку и сказала, что ее зовут Джинни Уизли.

Тонкс закашлялась, поперхнувшись бренди. Сириус подошел и участливо похлопал ее по спине.

— Малышка Джин — твоя юношеская любовь Джилл Маллиган? Но как такое возможно? Ты уверен?

— Ни в чем я не уверен, племянница. И я понятия не имею, что мне делать.

Тонкс смотрела на него ошарашенно, волосы ее поменяли цвет на ярко-оранжевый.

— Но должен быть какой-то способ проверить...

— Я его не знаю. Она не помнит меня. Не помнит, что провела со мной столько времени тем летом. Но даже если представить, на миг представить, что это действительно она — что с того? Тогда я был молодым. А кто я теперь? Старый изломанный жизнью мужчина, которому даже из дому выходить нельзя... Что я могу ей дать? Она молода, у нее вся жизнь впереди, а я...

— Дурак ты, Сириус. И слова говоришь дурацкие. Какая, к черту, разница, сколько тебе лет? Если это действительно любовь, то все остальное не имеет значения.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — снисходительно улыбнулся Сириус, взглянув на девушку. Та как-то слишком резко отвернулась и слегка покраснела, смутившись. — Постой-ка... ты что, влюблена?

— Не твое дело, — буркнула Тонкс, покраснев еще сильнее.

— Э-э нет, так не пойдет! Я тут душу изливаю, а ты думала скрыться? Выкладывай, кто там герой твоего романа!

Она помолчала немного, потом решительно повернулась и выпалила:

— Твой лучший друг.

Сириус почувствовал себя так, словно его только что огрели чем-то тяжелым по голове.

— Что? Ты... и Лунатик? Серьезно?

— Серьезней не бывает.

— И давно это у вас?

— Никакого «у нас» нет, — улыбка Тонкс стала совсем кривой и какой-то горькой. — Он ничего не знает. И не воспринимает меня всерьез. Так — просто забавная девочка, которая вечно роняет все вокруг. Он никогда и не обратит внимания на такую, как я.

— Ну, ты хотя бы знаешь, что он реален, — протянул растерянно Сириус, не зная, что еще сказать. Над этим нужно будет подумать как-то на досуге, потому что пока услышанное не укладывалась в голове. Тонкс влюблена в Ремуса? Тонкс? Влюблена? Безответно?

И тут вдруг Сириус вспомнил, что каждый раз, когда Лунатик приходил к нему, он нет-нет, да и спрашивал о делах Нимфадоры и о том, не заглянет ли она случайно на огонек... Так что — безответно ли?

— У нас проблема, дядюшка, — вывел его из размышлений голос Тонкс. — Бренди закончилось, а мне как-то совсем еще неохота идти спать.

— У меня в комнате есть вторая бутылка. Давай сходим за ней, что ли.

Слегка пошатываясь от выпитого и держась друг за друга, они побрели по лестнице наверх. Ввалились в комнату, громыхнув дверьми, невольно рассмеялись — тоже мне, наследники древнейшего и благороднейшего рода Блэков! Сириус полез на верхние полки, искать бутылку, которая — он точно помнил! — у него была. Тонкс прошлась по комнате, рассматривая незамысловатую обстановку, как вдруг споткнулась о свою же ногу, пошатнулась, вскрикнула и грохнулась на пол.

— Эй, племянница, ты там жива? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Сириус, балансируя на одной ноге и держа в руке бутылку бренди. Не услышав ответа, спрыгнул со стула. Тонкс лежала на полу и тихонько смеялась над собой же.

— Жива, что мне будет! Синяки на коленках у меня и так не заживают постоянно, так теперь еще и нос разбит будет. Красавица просто! Ой, а это что?

Она протянула руку под кровать и выудила на свет что-то маленькое. Сердце Сириуса больно ударилось о ребра и, кажется, замерло. На мгновение он забыл, как дышать, лишь смотрел неотрывно на руку племянницы. Дом, устав от самокопаний хозяина, подсунул ему подсказку.

Тонкс вертела в пальцах ветхий, запыленный и выцветший от времени нитяной браслет.


	6. Джинни

Они сидели в саду в беседке и завтракали — рыжеволосая девушка в легком зеленом платье и парень в футболке со знаком Супермена и художественно подранных джинсах. Забросив босые ноги ему на колени, она что-то оживленно рассказывала, а он внимательно слушал, то и дело заливаясь хохотом. Видимо, история была и вправду забавной.

Джинни и Сириус приземлились неподалеку.

— Знакомься, Маллиган, это Джеймс Поттер, в прошлом — славный шутник, знатный разгильдяй и верный товарищ, теперь же — первый подкаблучник школы. А это — Лили Эванс, главная всезнайка и коварная соблазнительница, которая никак не хочет вернуть моему другу его сердце, — громко сказал Сириус, едва спрыгнув с метлы и направляясь к беседке. Джинни несмело последовала за ним, напряженно вглядываясь в лица родителей — подумать только: родителей! — Гарри. Те синхронно повернули головы к ним и также синхронно расплылись в счастливых улыбках, увидев нежданных гостей.

— Хорош завидовать, Бродяга! Пора тебе уже смириться с тем, что Эванс скоро сменит фамилию на более презентабельную! — Джеймс поднялся на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать друга, проигнорировав притворно возмущенный возглас своей девушки:

— Эй, Поттер, не наглей! Я, может быть, еще за Блэка замуж пойду!

Сириус обнял друга, как бы нехотя чмокнул Лили в щеку и уселся на лавочку, хватая плюшку с подноса и кружку ароматного какао, скорее всего, ещё недавно принадлежавшую Джеймсу.

— Выглядишь... эксцентрично, — Поттер многозначительно смерил взглядом приятеля, усаживаясь рядом. Лили тут же поспешила вернуть ноги на прежнее место. — Так спешил ко мне, что даже ботинки решил не обувать? Мы ждали тебя только через неделю, ты почему так рано?

— Так сложились обстоятельства, друг мой, — прогундосил с набитым ртом Сириус, делая большой глоток какао. — Надеюсь, не выгонишь меня?

— Тебя попробуй, выгони! — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но Лили нетерпеливо перебила его:

— Блэк, ты, конечно же, известный хам, но, может быть, наконец представишь нам свою спутницу?

Все трое внимательно посмотрели на Джинни, о которой, казалось, забыли в радостной суматохе встречи. Она почувствовала на себе изучающие заинтересованные взгляды, и щеки моментально вспыхнули от смущения. Родители Гарри оглядывали её с головы до ног, и Джинни даже показалось, что было в их взглядах что-то оценивающее.

— Это Джилл Маллиган, моя тайная поклонница — со вчерашнего дня не отходит от меня ни на шаг. Джилл, этих влюбленных придурков я тебе уже представил.

— Это еще непонятно, кто чей поклонник. Скажи-ка мне, Сириус Блэк, не ты ли вчера ночью обниматься лез и замуж звал? — ухмыльнулась Джинни, скрестив руки на груди. Смущение наконец-то отступило, она вновь почувствовала прилив храбрости и немного взбодрилась.

— Эй, мы же договаривались раньше времени никому о помолвке не говорить! — возмутился Сириус в ответ, сверкнув хитро синими глазами. — И вообще, по-моему, тебе все происходящее очень даже нравилось!

— Хм-м, странно же ты истолковал мои слова о том, что я выбью тебе глаз, если сунешься приставать!

— Подумайте только, я обнимал тебя всю ночь и вот неожиданность — мои глаза все еще при мне.

— Ты только посмотри на этих двоих, — обескуражено пробормотал Джеймс, взлохмачивая волосы. — Кажется, они нас вообще не замечают.

— Прости, Сохатый, просто у меня стресс. Меня выгнали из дому, и не удивлюсь, если в эту минуту матушка занимается выжиганием моего имени с родового гобелена. Личность же Джилл окутана тайнами и загадками, но жить ей, скорее всего, тоже негде. Так что мы у тебя перекантуемся до начала сентября, ты же не против? — Сириус нарочито беззаботно улыбнулся и взял с подноса еще одну плюшку, но Джинни заметила, как он напрягся. Лили застыла, удивленно распахнув глаза, Джеймс молча пялился на лучшего друга, явно не зная, что сказать. Блэк жевал плюшку и усердно прятал глаза. Джинни вдохнула поглубже и решила вмешаться.

— Послушайте, мы действительно попали в переделку... Точнее, в переделку попала я, Сириус пытался мне помочь, и в результате мы сегодня с самого утра бежали дистанцию с препятствиями на скорость.

— Слушай, Маллиган, давай только без самобичевания, идет? Ты не виновата. Ты просто стала... последней каплей. Я все равно бы сбежал рано или поздно, слишком уж разные у нас с матушкой мировоззрения.

— Да что там у вас, во имя Мерлина, произошло? — не выдержал Джеймс. — Тебя выгнали из дома, почему?

— Я сам ушел, — пожал плечами Сириус. — Решил вот на Джилл жениться, а матушка отчего-то не одобрила.

— Так вы что, правда, жениться собрались? — недоверчиво протянула Лили, переводя обескураженный взгляд с одного на другую. Джинни улыбнулась немного грустно:

— Не слушай Блэка, он шутит. Правда, у его матери, как оказалось, совсем нет чувства юмора...

— Эй, Маллиган, а как же шестеро детей и команда по квиддичу? Кое-кто обещал!

— Мне еще нужно усердно упражняться, чтобы получить звание заслуженного тренера, так что в ближайшем будущем не жди! — подмигнула Джинни Сириусу и повернулась нерешительно к Джеймсу: — Вчера вечером вследствие одного магического эксперимента я оказалась в доме на площади Гриммо. Там и познакомилась с Сириусом, а он согласился мне помочь. Но его мать... не обрадовалась моему присутствию в доме Блэков. И вот теперь мы здесь. Я понимаю, как странно это выглядит. Прекрасно представляю, какой нелепой и неправдоподобной кажется вам вся эта история. И я пойму, если ты не захочешь терпеть в своем доме столь подозрительную личность. Но мне нужна помощь. Мне необходимо отправить сову профессору Дамблдору. Не мог бы ты одолжить мне свою? Я напишу директору письмо — и сразу уйду, честное слово.

— Конечно, мог бы, — тут же ответил удивлённо внимавший Поттер. — И конечно, никуда ты не пойдешь. За шесть лет бок о бок с Сириусом все уже привыкли к нелепостям и странностям, так что не парься. Он мой лучший друг и я ему доверяю. Если вы с ним... э-э... друзья, ты и мой друг тоже. Можешь жить у меня сколько угодно, родители не будут против — они вообще любят, когда в доме много людей, а в Сириусе так совсем души не чают. И мы поможем тебе, в какую бы переделку ты там не попала.

Джеймс приветливо улыбнулся и протянул Джинни руку:

— Приятно познакомиться, Джилл. Пошли в дом, обрадуем родителей. Тем более Бродяга под шумок уже слопал все плюшки, а у тебя, я так понял, со вчерашнего дня и маковой росинки во рту не было.

Джинни едва сумела подавить вздох облегчения и благодарно улыбнулась. Как только она вскочила на метлу в доме Блэков, как только узнала, что они с Сириусом летят к Поттерам, ее не отпускало тревожное ощущение, что Джеймс не будет таким покладистым, как его друг, что он выгонит ее взашей. Ведь, по большому счету, что он знает о ней? С какой стати он должен помогать? Но Джеймс верил Сириусу, а тот почему-то верил ей — и этого оказалось достаточно.

Достаточно для Поттера, но не для Лили.

Во взгляде Эванс не было враждебности, там плескалось кое-что похуже. Заинтересованность. Заинтригованность. Азарт. Лили мило улыбалась, была вежлива и дружелюбна, вот только в ее глазах горело желание разузнать всё-всё о тайнах Джилл Маллиган. Для Джинни это грозило обернуться настоящей бедой — она никогда не умела убедительно врать. Разве что родителям...

Джеймс взял Лили за руку, Сириус подхватил уже пустой поднос, и они вместе двинулись к дому. Особняк Поттеров не был большим, его сложно было назвать монументальным или величественным. Но от этого дома веяло уютом. Почти так же, как от Норы, вот только поместье Поттеров было намного опрятнее, что ли. Здесь не было перекошенных лестниц и достроенных этажей, этот дом совсем не выглядел разномастным. Двухэтажное здание с просторной верандой буквально тонуло в цветах и зелени. Виноградные лозы оплетали дом до самой крыши, поэтому стен даже не было видно за зелеными резными листьями и тяжелыми гроздьями ягод.

— Зеленый еще, — кивнул Джеймс, заметив восхищенный взгляд Джинни. — Вот в августе поспеет, будем объедаться.

— Джилл много есть нельзя, ей нужно поддерживать спортивную форму! — тут же вставил свои пять кнатов Сириус, и Джинни мгновенно среагировала:

— По-моему, совсем не мне тут пора садиться на диету. Если будешь и дальше лопать столько плюшек, тебя ни одна метла не выдержит!

— Знаешь, — прошептал Джеймс на ухо Лили, нежно притянув ее к себе, — по-моему, это вторая женщина на Земле, которая не тает, словно желе, в обществе Бродяги.

— А первая кто? — кокетливо сверкнула глазами Эванс, не без оснований надеясь услышать свое имя, но Поттер только вздохнул:

— МакГонагалл. И то, мне кажется, она ему иногда оценки за контрольные завышает...

Лили рассмеялась и шутливо ткнула своего парня кулачком в бок, затем быстро поцеловала в уголок губ, встав на цыпочки, и продолжила уже серьезно:

— Джилл... интересная, правда? Что же с ней такого случилось? И откуда она взялась? В Хогвартсе она точно не учится, я всех с нашего курса знаю...

— Думаю, у нас еще будет время обо всем ее расспросить... — ответил Джеймс, шутливо щелкнув подругу по носу. — А сейчас давай все же завершим наш завтрак, так бесцеремонно прерванный. Мама, у нас гости, встречай!

Дорея Поттер оказалась бойкой и улыбчивой женщиной, высокой и черноволосой, с мягкими чертами лица и синими глазами. Джинни даже подумала, что Сириус намного больше похож на ее сына, нежели Джеймс. Несмотря на внешнюю несхожесть, миссис Поттер почему-то напомнила ей маму — что-то было неуловимо похожее в жестах, интонациях, улыбке. Обняв Сириуса, она поздоровалась вежливо с Джинни и сразу же отправила новоприбывших мыть руки и возвращаться к столу, ведь «дети, наверное, проголодались с дороги».

Завтрак был изумителен. Даже Джинни, привыкшая к кулинарным изыскам матери, уплетала только что испеченные плюшки за обе щеки, а о Сириусе, выросшем на стряпне Кричера, и говорить нечего. После вкусной еды гостей потянуло в сон — всё-таки поднялись они рано, но Джинни нужно было еще решить одну очень важную проблему.

Она сидела за столом в комнате Джеймса, уставившись на чистый лист пергамента и сжимая в руках перо. Нужно было отослать письмо профессору Дамблдору, вот только — что писать? «Здравствуйте, не могу сказать, как меня зовут, я в вашем времени еще не родилась, но так уж получилось, что меня забросило сюда. А пишу вам потому, что через двадцать лет вы дадите моей подруге одну книгу, и я подумала, что это знак и вы можете помочь мне вернуться домой»? Бред-бред-бред! Так не пойдёт, если уж писать, то как можно более откровенно. Джинни закусила губу, нервно выдохнула и решительно опустила перо в чернильницу.

«Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор!

Меня зовут Джиневра Уизли. В результате ошибки в эксперименте с перемещением во времени хроноворот забросил меня в далекое прошлое. Мне четырнадцать лет и мои познания о временных петлях и парадоксах ничтожно малы, поэтому я решила обратиться к вам за помощью. Если есть хоть малейшая возможность вернуться домой, в свое время, я должна эту возможность использовать. Без вас мне не справиться. Боюсь, мое присутствие в прошлом может повлиять на очень важные события в будущем и изменить ход истории. Прошу вас о встрече. Сейчас я временно нахожусь в Годриковой лощине, в поместье Поттеров. Когда у вас будет время, я могла бы посетить вас в Хогвартсе — или в любом другом удобном для вас месте.

Заранее благодарна,

Джиневра Уизли».

Она поставила точку, перечитала написанное. Письмо все равно казалось поспешным, непонятным и походило скорее на чью-то дурацкую шутку, нежели мольбу о помощи. Но других слов в голове все равно не было, и Джинни удрученно нахмурилась. Подумав еще немного, она дописала внизу: «P.S. Семье Поттеров, а также Сириусу Блэку и Лили Эванс, которые гостят в Годриковой лощине, я назвалась вымышленным именем — Джилл Маллиган. Надеюсь, я поступила правильно. P.P.S. Пожалуйста, помогите! Я очень хочу домой».

Чувствуя себя глупо, Джинни запечатала письмо, прикрепила его к лапке семейного филина Поттеров и распахнула окно, отпуская посланца. Она оперлась руками о подоконник, провожая взглядом птицу, пока та не растворилась в яркой синеве летнего неба. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Ждать оказалось даже весело. Как только Джинни вышла из комнаты, ее схватила за руку Лили и потащила показывать их комнату, усадила на явно второпях заправленную постель и без умолку рассказывала о том, какой сегодня хороший день и поставила перед фактом, что вот сейчас они соберутся и пойдут на речку купаться. Она не хотела и слышать никаких вялых отговорок Джинни о том, что у нее нет купальника, пообещав одолжить что-то свое, шутила, что «парни на самом деле такие копуши, собираются вдвое дольше меня», удивлялась, что новая знакомая всегда таскает с собой волшебную палочку («Мы все равно несовершеннолетние, нам нельзя колдовать за пределами Хогвартса!»), подмигивала заговорщически: «хотя я тоже несколько раз украдкой колдовала тут, у Джеймса, в Министерстве не догадаются!» Лили носилась по комнате шальной пестрой бабочкой, спешащей жить и успеть всё на свете, и Джинни невольно сама заразилась ее настроением. В конце концов, она очень любила плавать, а речка, как утверждала Лили, тут широкая и быстрая — именно то, что нужно, чтобы отогнать сонное настроение и тяжелые мысли.

Парни и вправду собирались вдвое дольше. Джинни и Лили даже успели сыграть одну партию в плюй-камни и поболтать. Болтала преимущественно Эванс, гостья же предпочитала слушать и отшучиваться. Лили сыпала вопросами. Она задавала их столько, что Джинни не всегда успевала сориентироваться, придумывая все новые и новые несерьёзные ответы. Так что, когда в комнату наконец-то вошли Сириус и Джеймс, ее радости не было предела.

— Не прошло и полугода, — улыбнулась Лили, поднимаясь с кровати навстречу парням. — Сколько можно ждать-то? Бежим скорее, купаться хочется ужасно!

— Во-первых, не полгода, а полчаса, — важно протянул Сириус. — А во-вторых, не бежим, а летим. На метлах же быстрее!

Зеленые глаза Лили мгновенно потемнели от раздражения.

— Да ты шутишь, Блэк! Ты же знаешь, что я на метле держусь хуже сонной кошки!

— Зато я держусь отлично, — сверкнул самоуверенной улыбкой Джеймс, выпячивая от гордости грудь. — Я тебя прокачу с ветерком!

Эванс все еще недоверчиво переводила взгляд со своего парня на метлу в его руках, а Сириус уже задорно подмигнул Джинни, бросил ей довольно новую на вид «Комету» и почти прокричал, отталкиваясь от пола и взлетая:

— Наперегонки до речки, Маллиган! Кто последний, тот моет посуду после ужина!

— Я же не знаю, где эта чертова речка! Так нечестно, негодяй! — выкрикнула Джинни в ответ, но на метлу запрыгнула и вылетела в открытое окно вслед за Бродягой.

Небо! Единственное место, где Джинни всегда чувствовала себя дома. В небе можно было забыть обо всех проблемах и неурядицах — и то, что у тебя шестеро старших братьев, каждый из которых сильнее тебя, и то, что ты в другом времени — в объятиях ветра все земное казалось таким незначительным и таким мелочным! Она гналась за Сириусом, и глаза немного слезились от скорости, и сердце заходилось от восторга и какой-то детской радости. Отчего-то летать с Сириусом Блэком было особенно хорошо.

Конечно же, она проиграла. Уже у самой речки села к нему на хвост, и так близка была победа, но Сириус вдруг сделал крутой и резкий поворот, спикировал вниз, и Джинни не сумела затормозить и броситься за ним, ее метлу понесло по дуге, и выровнять ее Уизли не успела. Земля стремительно приближалась, Джинни едва смогла немного изменить направление полета и направить метлу к речке, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить посадку. А еще через мгновенье она уже отфыркивалась, мокрая с головы до ног, сидя в воде и потирая ушибленную ногу. Сириус хохотал на берегу, опираясь на свою метлу, чтобы не свалиться от смеха на песок.

— Переоценил я твои возможности, Джилл. Птицы так не пикируют.

— Идиот, я, кажется, ногу подвернула, — буркнула сердито Джинни, все еще не поднимаясь из воды. — Здесь слишком мелко, я же вообще все кости переломать себе могла!

Бродяга тут же перестал смеяться, его веселый настрой в одну секунду улетучился. Вдруг став встревоженным, он бросился к ней, вздымая тучи брызг.

— Сильно болит? — спросил обеспокоенно, склоняясь к ней и протягивая руку. — Давай я тебя сейчас к миссис Поттер на метле отвезу, она мигом это поправит, она колдомедицину... Мерлин, Маллиган!

Воспользовавшись выгодным положением, Джинни быстро подставила ему подножку, и Блэк рухнул в воду. Смеясь, она вскочила на ноги и отпрыгнула от него на несколько шагов.

— Ах, так! Тебе это даром не пройдет! — зарычал Сириус, вставая на ноги и отплевываясь. Он бросился на нее, и Джинни, весело визжа, попробовала улизнуть, но Сириус успел-таки схватить ее за руку и повалить в воду. Начался бой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Когда Джеймс осторожно приземлился на берегу и поставил Лили на ноги, они на мгновение застыли, наблюдая водную баталию. Двое в реке боролись так отчаянно и так задорно, что, наблюдая за ними, невозможно было сдержать улыбку.

— Как дети малые, честное слово, — протянула Лили, ласково обнимая Джеймса. Тот погладил бережно ее волосы, не отрывая взгляда от дерущихся в воде друзей.

— Лето обещает быть интересным, — только и ответил он, улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям.

Дамблдор постучал в дверь дома Поттеров следующим утром. Солнце только-только поднялось над горизонтом, и дети еще мирно спали, устав от вчерашних развлечений, когда высокий волшебник в серебристой мантии тихо поднялся на крыльцо. Миссис Поттер в домашнем халате, одетом поверх пижамы, отворила дверь и взволнованно засуетилась, увидев, кто пожаловал к ним в гости.

— Прошу прощения, Дорея, что потревожил вас в столь ранний час. Могу ли я увидеть мисс Джилл Маллиган? Она еще спит? К сожалению, у меня не слишком много времени, и я хотел бы побеседовать с ней незамедлительно. Будьте добры, разбудите ее.

Сон как рукой сняло, когда миссис Поттер прошептала тихо Джинни на ухо, что с ней желает побеседовать профессор Дамблдор. Девушка вскочила на ноги мгновенно, быстро собралась и через несколько мгновений уже спустилась в гостиную, где ее ждал директор школы.

А он, казалось, почти не изменился. Лишь немного меньше было морщин вокруг глаз и борода немного короче, но в общем — не слишком-то двадцать лет сказались на старом волшебнике. Он смотрел на нее заинтересованно и изучающе.

— Здравствуйте, Джиневра. Или мне лучше называть вас Джилл?

— Лучше — Джинни, — улыбнулась немного испуганно она, присаживаясь напротив директора. — Здравствуйте, профессор.

— Ваше письмо меня очень удивило и заинтересовало, что уж тут скрывать. Я даже не сразу поверил, что это не чей-то добрый розыгрыш. Зная веселый нрав мистера Поттера и мистера Блэка... Если честно, я еще до сих пор не до конца в это верю.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все это было просто шуткой, — вздохнула Джинни грустно и подняла глаза на собеседника. — Но это не шутка, это всего-навсего результат моей глупости и самонадеянности.

Профессор Дамблдор слушал внимательно, не перебивая и не переспрашивая. Он едва заметно хмурился и буквально впитывал каждое ее слово, стараясь не упустить ни малейшей детали, иногда едва заметно кивая, словно отмечая для себя какие-то моменты. Джинни говорила долго. Рассказала о хроновороте и о том, как решила вернуться в прошлое на две с половиной недели, а вышло — на двадцать лет. Она старательно обходила мотивы своего поступка, старалась не называть конкретных причин — страх запустить тот самый пугающий и непонятный «эффект бабочки», казалось ей, как никогда велик. Она пыталась излагать свои мысли четко и ясно, но то и дело перепрыгивала с одного происшествия не другое, и весь рассказ, наверное, казался директору сумбурным, нереальным и слишком уж надуманным. Когда на губах директора появилась едва заметная полуулыбка, Джинни готова была взвыть от отчаянья. Так улыбаются неразумным детям, слишком уж увлекшимся своими фантазиями. Но когда она упомянула книгу, лицо Дамблдора вновь стало серьезным.

— Как, вы говорите, называлась книга? — переспросил директор, внимательно глядя на нее поверх очков-половинок. Джинни сосредоточилась. Нужное название вертелось в голове, и нужно было всего лишь напрячься и извлечь его из памяти...

— «Мгновения невозможного. Теории и догадки о временных перемещениях». Кажется, так, — она нахмурилась, стараясь вспомнить как можно точнее. — Вы знаете о такой книге?

— О, безусловно, я о ней знаю, — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. — Это довольно редкое издание, в мире осталось всего пять экземпляров этого фолианта. И один из них я когда-то имел честь держать в руках.

— Правда? И в ней есть то, что поможет мне вернуться домой? — Джинни задрожала от переполнившей ее в одно мгновение надежды. Директор улыбнулся тепло и сочувствующе.

— Думаю, там действительно можно найти какой-то ритуал, который теоретически помог бы вам вернуться в ваше время, мисс Уизли. Но дело в том, что этот труд основан только на теориях и догадках, которые никогда не проверялись экспериментальным путем. Министерство Магии довольно жёстко контролирует использование хроноворотов, и оно же в свое время наложило вето на проведение каких-либо экспериментов с временными перемещениями. Со временем не шутят, это слишком опасная игрушка, в чем вы имели возможность убедиться на собственном опыте.

— Но ведь вы дали эту книгу моей подруге там, в будущем! А это значит, у нас в прошлом все получилось! — пылко возразила ему Джинни, подаваясь вперед всем телом. Надежда загорелась внутри, и оберегать ее, искать подтверждение своей правоте было почти необходимостью.

— Даже если так, мисс Уизли, даже если так... понимаете, у меня нет этой книги. Я держал ее в руках только раз в жизни, и она принадлежала моему... другу. Много воды утекло с тех пор, сейчас с этим человеком я не поддерживаю никакой связи. Я понятия не имею, где эта книга сейчас...

— Свяжитесь с ним! Прошу вас! Пошлите ему сову или Патронуса! — взмолилась Джинни, схватив руку директора. Он улыбнулся и мягко высвободил ладонь.

— Ни письма, ни Патронусы не дойдут до получателя, даже свидания с ним будет добиться очень непросто. Послушайте, я очень хочу вам помочь. И я приложу все усилия, чтобы найти эту книгу. Но пока что ничего не могу вам обещать. Я сегодня же отправлюсь на континент, попробую поднять старые архивы, может, и вправду найду что-то полезное. Я дам вам знать, как только у меня появится информация, которая как-то сможет помочь.

— А что же делать мне? — растерянно спросила Джинни, заглядывая в непривычно серьезные глаза директора. В один момент она почувствовала себя такой потерянной, такой маленькой, такой... ненужной. Заблудилась во времени, заблудилась среди чужих судеб и чужих жизней. Джинни казалось, что она идет по зачарованному лабиринту в темноте, наощупь, и каждый шаг может запустить ту страшную маггловскую «бомбу», которая разнесет вдребезги и её, и чью-то ещё жизнь, а может, и весь мир.

— Ждите, — улыбнулся Дамблдор, подмигивая ей. — И не теряйте надежды. Отчаянье вам не к лицу. Джилл Маллиган, как мне сегодня сказали, очень жизнерадостная девочка. А сейчас я слышу запах свежеиспеченных пирожков, говорят, Дорея готовит их просто превосходно. Отказываться от такой вкуснотищи было бы глупо с нашей стороны, не так ли?

Джинни улыбнулась в ответ, и вместе с директором прошла в столовую, откуда доносились голоса уже проснувшихся ребят. Отказываться от выпечки миссис Поттер действительно было огромной глупостью.

В десять часов утра профессор Дамблдор вежливо попрощался со всеми и закрыл за собою дверь особняка Поттеров. И Джинни стала ждать.

Вчетвером они ходили купаться на речку и загорать. Разыгрывали мытье посуды в квиддич и плюй-камни. Собирались вечером возле камина, чтобы немного поболтать перед сном, посмеяться и пошутить друг над другом. Вместе помогали миссис Поттер по хозяйству, гуляли по Годриковой лощине, изучали карты местности. Они... дружили.

Лили казалась Джинни принцессой. При всей внешней похожести, девочки оказались совсем разными. Эванс была милой и доброй, она была готова пожалеть всех и каждого и дай ей волю, наверное, притащила бы в дом всех бездомных собак и котов. Нежная и легкая, она носила исключительно платья и юбки, морщилась, когда Джеймс и Сириус отпускали слишком уж фривольную шуточку, неизменно вставляла какие-то уточнения и поправки в рассказы парней. Лили была мягкой и теплой, она обладала особым изяществом и элегантностью, любила немного посплетничать перед сном или помечтать о светлом будущем. Ее волосы всегда были аккуратно уложены, а на коленях никогда не было синяков или царапин. Она была настоящей леди.

Не то, чтобы Джинни завидовала, но... Она привыкла к другому — в шортах намного удобнее летать на метле, а когда тренируешься по несколько часов в день, то падения неизбежны — а значит, и синяки. У Лили ладошки маленькие и мягкие, а у Джинни на ладонях жесткие мозоли от древка метлы. Джинни росла с шестью братьями и привыкла к словесному фехтованию, у нее шутки — острые, сарказм — едкий, она... не была леди, вот ни на столечко, не была создана для светских разговоров и изысканных нарядов. Это все было слишком далеким и непонятным для нее.

А еще Лили была влюблена. По уши. Ее мир, такой огромный и необъятный, все равно сосредотачивался на Джеймсе. Она могла говорить о нем часами. У Лили, наверное, и минуты не проходило без мыслей о нем. Она была влюблена так искренне и трепетно, что у Джинни внутри все содрогалось от терпкой нежности: такие счастливые они вместе, так заливисто хохочут, вспоминая прошлые ссоры и неурядицы. Так бережно и осторожно Джеймс катает Лили на метле, так заботливо она кладет ему на тарелку еще одну булочку, так мило они засыпают у камина в объятиях друг друга, пока Джинни и Сириус еще шепчутся и обсуждают последние матчи квиддичной Премьер-лиги и новинки магазина волшебных шуток Зонко.

И при этом Лили находила время и возможности для исполнения пугающего Джинни плана «узнать как можно больше о Джилл Маллиган». Всё бы ничего, но Лили задавала десятки вопросов, и Джинни была уверена, что несколько раз прокололась на незнании обычных для магглов вещей — уж очень подозрительно порой щурилась Эванс, выслушивая поспешно придуманные ответы.

Джеймс был очень похож на Гарри — но только внешне. Тот же хаос на голове, который никак не хотел укладываться в нормальную прическу, та же улыбка, те же жесты и мимика. Вот только у Гарри в глазах всегда горело что-то жгучее, больное, надломленное, жизнь слишком жестоко била его с самого детства, в нем было слишком много недоверия и какой-то затаенной боли. В Джеймсе же чувствовалось целое море беззаботности и легкости. Он был счастлив — целиком и полностью. Ему шестнадцать лет, вокруг царит теплое лето, у него есть любящие и понимающие родители, рядом шутит обо всём на свете лучший верный друг, а за руку держит любимая девушка — что еще нужно для счастья? В его жизни еще не было горечи потерь и боли предательства и разочарования. Джинни вздрагивала, вспоминая: ведь пройдет всего несколько лет, и тогда...

О «тогда» лучше было не думать. Потому что с каждым днем, проведенным рядом с этими людьми, в душе разгоралось лихорадочное желание их спасти. Сделать все возможное, чтобы эти двое повзрослели, женились и родили сына, чтобы воспитали его честным и добрым, чтобы и дальше любили — преданно, ласково, нежно... Это желание мучило Джинни, оставляло ожоги на душе и сердце, рвалось наружу, сдавливало легкие так, что становилось тяжело вздохнуть. Имела ли она право? Сберечь жизни Лили Эванс и Джеймсу Поттеру означало сберечь жизнь также и Волдеморту, и кто знает, скольких жизней ещё будет это стоить? От чувства обреченности хотелось плакать.

Рядом с Лили и Джеймсом было легко и тепло, рядом с ними было уютно и интересно. И все же Джинни чувствовала бы себя безумно одинокой, если бы не Сириус.

Но Блэк был рядом. Всегда. Каждую минуту. Блэк дергал за косу, дурачился и отпускал шутки о Министре Магии, новой, слишком вычурной, по его мнению, прическе Лили и храпе Джеймса. Блэк внимательно слушал и был хорошим собеседником. С Блэком можно было переплывать реку наперегонки, летать на метлах и выискивать в небе стремительный снитч, пить украдкой найденное в буфете огневиски Поттера-старшего, а потом со всех сил делать вид, что трезвее стеклышка. С ним было легко смеяться и весело заниматься даже скучными домашними делами. Он не пытался копаться в ее прошлом, никогда не говорил о будущем, он просто был рядом, и от этого становилось как-то спокойнее. Блэку не нужно было врать, с Блэком можно было просто забыть о том, что на самом деле ее место не здесь. Он улыбался, смотрел своими синими глазами — казалось, прямо в душу, и Джинни думала, что без него в этом доме было бы намного меньше ярких красок. С Сириусом можно было до хрипа спорить о том, почему Салазара Слизерина в свое время взяли в свою компанию остальные Основатели. Лили и Джеймс только пожимали недоуменно плечами — сумасшедшие, что с них взять? — и уходили гулять куда-то вдвоем, прихватив корзину для пикника. Они все чаще и чаще пытались остаться вдвоем и уединиться. Сириус хоть и ревновал немного, но виду не подавал, Джинни только смеялась над тем, как он закатывал глаза, когда сладкая парочка очередной раз скрывалась куда-то.

Они совсем не спали ночами — Джинни никогда не была соней, считая, что лишь ночью вещи становятся настоящими. Сириус тоже оказался полуночником, и когда Джеймс и Лили отправлялись по комнатам, они долго еще сидели в гостиной или выбирались украдкой из дому — пешком или на мётлах. Убегали за пределы городка, ходили босиком по высокой траве, сбивая вечернюю росу. Заканчивался июль, начинался август, и небо над их головами было звездным и ярким, голова кружилась от недосыпа и пьянящих запахов полевых цветов. Джинни вглядывалась в завораживающее мерцание, выискивала глазами созвездие Большого Пса и самую яркую звездочку, вдыхала поглубже свежий прохладный ночной воздух, думала и не думала — и никогда еще не чувствовала себя такой свободной. Сердце вырывалось из груди, колотилось, словно сумасшедшее, рядом шагал Сириус, приминая босыми ногами мягкую траву, думал о чем-то своем. Летние ночи — коварные, прохлада подкрадывалась незаметно, и он стаскивал с себя толстовку, надевал едва ли не силком на свою спутницу, и Джинни тонула в теплой мягкой ткани и его запахе. Ей всё чаще приходилось повторять себе — «мне нужно вернуться домой!» Джинни окончательно потерялась и запуталась — во времени и в себе.

Часы собирались в дни, дни — в недели, и она понемногу привыкала.

Отзываться на придуманное имя. Упражняться в словесном пинг-понге с Сириусом. Помогать Лили забыть о страхе и научиться, хотя бы, нормально держаться на метле. Перемывать вместе с — с ума сойти! — папой Гарри горы посуды после ужина. Приходить вечером в гостиную, садиться возле камина по правую руку от Бродяги и просто болтать о каких-то глупостях почти до самого утра. Иногда, ворочаясь в постели без сна, Джинни задавалась вопросом: где она и где Джилл? Где пролегла граница между этими двумя девушками, такими поразительно разными и такими похожими одновременно?

Джинни ждала вестей от Дамблдора, но профессор молчал. И в какой-то момент ей начало казаться, что он не ответит никогда.

— Джилл, — вдруг позвала Лили со своей кровати. Она собиралась ко сну и вынимала шпильки из прически, длинные рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Эванс тряхнула головой, отбрасывая их назад. — Тебе ведь Сириус нравится?

— С чего ты взяла? — осторожно ответила Джинни, переводя на соседку настороженный взгляд. Но та продолжала беззаботно расчесывать волосы.

— Ой, да перестань! Вы отлично смотритесь вместе. Ну?

— Мы не вместе, — сказала Уизли, и в груди вдруг что-то болезненно сжалось: «Мы никогда не будем вместе. Нам нельзя быть вместе. Мне нужно вернуться домой».

Лили снисходительно улыбнулась и ответила, вздохнув:

— Сириус прав: ты совсем не умеешь врать, Джилл Маллиган. Впрочем, твое дело. Но Блэк ведь без ума от тебя, это и невооруженным взглядом видно. Спокойной ночи.

Она выключила свет и улеглась в постель, накрывшись легким одеялом, — ночи ещё были очень теплыми — а Джинни долго еще лежала в темноте с открытыми глазами, уставившись в потолок, только сейчас почувствовав прошедшее время. Дни собирались бусинами в ожерелье. Вот уже больше тридцати бусин можно было насчитать с того момента, когда в поместье Блэков на площади Гриммо ей первый раз улыбнулся шестнадцатилетний Сириус. Бесполезный хроноворот лежал во внутреннем кармане сумки. Дамблдор не прислал даже строчки за все эти дни. И все более реальной становилась перспектива остаться в этом времени навсегда. Джинни не помнила, когда эта мысль перестала ее пугать.

Сон всё никак не хотел забирать ее, мысли не давали покоя и, проворочавшись еще час и окончательно убедившись в том, что заснуть ей сегодня не удастся, Джинни выскользнула из спутанных простыней, нашла в темноте шорты и на цыпочках выбралась из комнаты. Тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, пробралась по коридору к лестнице и начала спускаться на первый этаж. Ступеньки немного скрипели, но в тишине спящего дома даже этот звук казался оглушительно громким. Джинни направилась в гостиную — у Поттеров была неплохая библиотека, и там точно можно было найти какую-нибудь хорошую книгу, чтобы скоротать время до рассвета. Она отворила дверь и зажмурилась от бьющего в глаза света.

Сириус сидел на полу возле камина спиной к ней и вертел что-то в руках.

— Доброй ночи, Маллиган. Присоединяйся, — сказал он негромко, не оборачиваясь. Джинни аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь и присела рядом, обхватив руками ноги.

— Как ты узнал, что это я?

— Кроме меня в этом доме есть только один полуночник, — улыбнулся Блэк, поворачиваясь к ней. В руках он держал что-то квадратное.

— Что это у тебя? — заинтересованно протянула руку девушка, но Сириус почему-то спрятал сверток за спину, ответив поспешно:

— Да так, глупости, не обращай внимания. А ты чего не спишь? Вроде ведь устала после сегодняшнего квиддича.

— Да так, мысли всякие глупые лезут в голову. О будущем, — в тон ему ответила Джинни, повернула голову к камину и задумчиво уставилась на языки пламени.

— О будущем? — удивленно переспросил Сириус. — С чего это вдруг?

— Знаешь, часто говорят, что это так страшно — не знать, что будет завтра. А мне кажется, что страшнее, когда знаешь совершенно точно... — протянула Джинни, все так же следя взглядом за игрой пламени. — Ты задумывался когда-то о том, что будешь делать в будущем?

— Если честно, нет. Как-то не думал об этом так... глобально. После Хогвартса хочу поступать в Академию Аврората, оценки вроде как позволяют — ни с Зельями, ни с Трансфигурацией, ни с Чарами проблем особых нет. Посмотрим, как там все сложится... Что же до всего остального, то я не очень представляю себе свою жизнь. Кто знает, может, будет у меня большая и дружная семья, и целая туча детишек, а старшей будет красавица-дочка, и я назову ее Джиневрой, как королеву...

— Только не Джиневра! — моментально вспыхнула Джинни. — Называй как угодно, но ни в коем случае не Джиневра!

— Да я шучу, Маллиган. Я, если честно, свою семью вообще представить не могу.

— А ты и не женишься никогда, Сириус Блэк, — вырвалось у Джинни помимо ее воли, и она испуганно повернулась к парню. Вот же дура! Это же надо так глупо сболтнуть лишнего! Но Сириус смотрел на ее пристально и серьезно, совсем не заметив ее оплошности.

— Я никогда не женюсь, потому что у меня уже есть жена. Забыла, Джилл Маллиган? Моя матушка безумно рада иметь такую невестку.

Джинни замерла. В его голосе сейчас не было даже намека на шутку, он говорил так серьезно, что по спине пробежали мурашки. Она глядела на него во все глаза, не отводя взгляда и не говоря ни слова. Сириус пристально всматривался в ее лицо, словно искал что-то, и от этого взгляда ее руки вдруг начали мелко дрожать.

Внезапно он резко встал на ноги и снова взял в руки сверток, который прятал за спиной. Прошел к комоду, что стоял у дальней стены, откинул какую-то тёмную крышку, что-то сделал с палочкой, вытащил из свертка пластинку — да, точно, папа ещё собирал такие! — и бережно опустил на нее иглу, не забыв перед этим наложить на комнату Муффлиато:

— Маллиган, ты должна это послушать. Поттер и Эванс безнадежны, но ты точно поймешь.

Прорываясь сквозь едва слышное шипение и потрескивание, в комнату ворвалась музыка. Сириус вернулся к камину, лег на пол и закрыл глаза. Джинни наблюдала за ним слегка обескуражено, но потом легла рядом. Вступивший первым рваный ритм ударных совпал с ударами сердца, и Джинни пробрало до костей, когда мелодия накатила на нее теплой волной. Музыка лилась сквозь нее как вода — безумный, бушующий океан звуков, таких чистых, таких сильных, всей своей непреодолимой массой выбивающих дыхание из груди. Музыка отзывалась острой и пронзительной болью, музыка была горячей, и Джинни с Сириусом тонули в ней, задыхаясь, захлёбываясь на глубине. Если плотина прорвется, для нас здесь не будет места... Жесткие гитарные соло, вопли губной гармошки, и барабаны, барабаны — бурный водоворот, который захлестнул в одно мгновение комнату.

Летняя ночь закутывала Годрикову лощину в темные шелка, в доме Поттеров пахло виноградом, а двое лежали на полу, на мягком ковре перед пылающим камином и растворялись в музыке. Джимми Пэйдж играл соло, от переполнявших её эмоций Джинни дрожала всем телом, и Сириус накрыл ее ладонь своей.

Руку словно обожгло. Джинни резко распахнула глаза и повернула голову к Блэку. «Мне же нельзя привязываться к кому бы то ни было здесь! Мне же нужно вернуться домой! Я не должна...»

Что именно она не должна — в одно мгновение стало неважно, и все вокруг потеряло свою значимость, ведь Сириус Блэк поцеловал ее — жарко, настойчиво, уверенно. Сжал ее ладонь сильней, притянул ближе к себе, такую лёгкую и дрожащую, такую горячую и беззащитную. Сириус Блэк целовал ее, и Джинни отвечала, тянулась к нему, потерянная во времени и собственных чувствах девочка, которая почувствовала, что кому-то по-настоящему нужна. Только здесь и сейчас, и не существует окружающего мира, не существует хроноворота во внутреннем кармане сумки, далекого будущего, где Сириуса убьёт в Министерстве его кузина. Нет ничего, только летняя ночь, только лихорадочные горячие объятия, прерывистое дыхание и ощущение того, что даже в этом чужом для нее мире есть человек, рядом с которым она не замерзнет.

— Ты моя, Джилл Маллиган, — шепнул ей Сириус, прижимая к себе еще ближе и утыкаясь носом ей в шею. Джинни выдохнула и закрыла глаза, сжав сильнее его пальцы.

— Я твоя, Сириус Блэк. Твоя...

Ранним утром следующего дня в дверь особняка Поттеров постучал Альбус Дамблдор.


	7. Сириус

Когда Тонкс загоралась какой-то идеей, ее было практически невозможно остановить.

Она не успокоилась, пока не вытрясла из Сириуса все подробности о том утре, когда они с Джилл Маллиган убегали из дома на площади Гриммо, оставляя за спиной разъярённую Вальбургу Блэк. Она заставила его вспомнить все до мельчайших подробностей: где кто стоял, в какой позе и что сжимал в какой руке. Они даже попытались разыграть то утро по ролям, чтобы более ярко представить себе все события. Бутылка бренди пустела, ночь утекала сквозь пальцы, а Тонкс и Сириус все не могли остановиться, снова и снова повторяя уже не раз озвученные теории.

— Теперь ты точно знаешь, что она существовала! — у Тонкс горели глаза, и Сириус помимо воли и сам заражался ее энтузиазмом и оптимизмом. Теперь у него был союзник, у него был человек, который верил и готов был помочь. А еще у него был выцветший нитяной браслет, крепко зажатый в ладони, и от этого на душе становилось тепло и радостно. Джилл Маллиган и вправду была в этом доме двадцать лет тому назад. И все эти годы не смогли стереть из памяти ее улыбку и задорный блеск карих глаз.

Тонкс сидела на полу, отхлёбывала бренди уже прямо из горла, как лимонад и строила планы. Надежда полыхала внутри у Сириуса, и племянница не давала этому огню угаснуть. Уже когда небо за окном стало сереть, указывая на близость рассвета, они завалились спать, не раздеваясь, на кровать Бродяги. Мертвецкий пьяный сон сморил их, как только головы коснулись подушки.

Именно такими их и увидел Ремус. Уставший и вымотанный после тяжелой бессонной ночи, он остановился возле распахнутых дверей в комнату лучшего друга, удивленно рассматривая картину маслом: пустая бутылка из-под бренди на полу, перевернутый стул, Сириус, занимающий почти всю кровать и сжимающий что-то в кулаке, и маленькая, такая хрупкая во сне Тонкс, что свернулась калачиком на самом краю и улыбалась во сне. Лунатик стоял и смотрел на них, двоих самых дорогих ему на этой планете людей, и все больше хмурился. Совершенно сбитый с толку, он, наконец, заставил себя перестать пялиться на спящих, закрыл дверь и отправился к себе — поспать по-настоящему. Собственно, ничего удивительного в том, что мужчина и женщина, опорожнив бутылку бренди, оказались в одной постели. Поморщившись, Ремус помотал головой, словно выбрасывая из неё ревность и гадкие мысли — вспомни, дурак ты этакий, они же родственники!

Для Сириуса дни потекли быстрее. Тонкс теперь приходила несколько раз в неделю и древние фолианты библиотеки Блэков они разбирали уже вдвоем. Строили теории, пробовали рисовать схемы временных петель, все больше и больше склонялись к тому, что таинственное появление Джилл Маллиган в 1976 году — результат эксперимента с перемещением во времени. Именно поэтому Джинни не помнила ничего о нем — сейчас, в октябре 1995 года, она еще просто не успела отправиться в прошлое и познакомиться с ним шестнадцатилетним. Тем летом Джилл Маллиган исполнилось пятнадцать, значит, перемещение должно было состояться не позже будущего лета. Оставалось только задаваться вопросами — зачем девчонке понадобилось отправляться в столь рискованное путешествие? Как ей это удалось? В этой истории все еще оставалось слишком много белых пятен.

Гарри присылал сов каждую неделю, и Сириус все больше хмурился, вчитываясь в строчки, торопливо написанные кривым, с трудом читаемым почерком. В Хогвартсе творилась какая-то чертовщина. Ставленница Министерства, назначенная в этом году на пост преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств, твердила о том, что Темный Лорд мертв, детям нечего бояться и настаивала на исключительно теоретическом изучении предмета. Учитывая политику Министерства, все это не стало такой уж большой неожиданностью, но Сириус всё же не думал, что параноик Фадж станет так перегибать палку. А еще Гарри снились сны, и их содержание Сириусу категорически не нравилось.

В середине октября они с Тонкс поставили на огонь Оборотное зелье. Племянница настаивала на посещении Годриковой лощины, да Бродяге и самому не терпелось вырваться из дома и обыскать хорошенько развалины старого особняка Поттеров. Но вспоминая выговор, который устроил Дамблдор Сириусу после полетов на Клювокрыле над Лондоном, нужно было подготовить хоть какое-то алиби. За ним теперь наблюдали в оба, и скорее всего директор все равно обо всем догадается, но был шанс, что не так быстро, и не успеет перехватить Бродягу по дороге в Годрикову лощину. Оборотное зелье должно готовиться и настаиваться почти два месяца, а до того оставалось только ждать и периодически помешивать темно-бурое варево против часовой стрелки.

— Обыщешь там все основательно в виде собаки. Конечно, шанс найти еще какое-либо доказательство действительно мал, но он есть, а значит, его нужно использовать!

— Обещаю быть предельно внимательным, — улыбнулся Сириус, взмахивая палочкой над котлом, устанавливая чары вечного огня, чтобы пламя не угасло, и заодно противопожарную защиту. Они решили оборудовать мини-лабораторию в просторном шкафу дальней гостиной на втором этаже — в эту комнату уже давно никто не заглядывал, так что шанс быть замеченными здесь был практически равен нулю. Установив все необходимые чары, Сириус закрыл шкаф — ровно до того момента, когда нужно будет добавить в котел пиявок и спорыш.

— Дядюшка, а ты не думал... — начала Тонкс и вдруг запнулась на полуслове. Блэк вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и Нимфадора несмело продолжила: — Ты же собираешься в Годрикову лощину. Там ты провел лучшие дни в своей жизни, но ведь еще там были убиты твои лучшие друзья. Не боишься, что...

— Боюсь, — выдохнул Сириус, закрыв глаза. Он думал об этом почти каждую ночь: каково будет ступить на порог полуразрушенного дома, в котором погибли Джеймс и Лили, в котором Гарри остался в живых только чудом? Он собирался по собственной воле вскрыть старые раны, и кто знает, под силу ли ему выдержать эту боль снова. — Еще как боюсь, племянница. Последний раз я был там в ту ночь, когда... погибли Джеймс и Лили. Вынес на руках из дома Гарри на своих руках, передал малыша Хагриду, одолжил ему свой мотоцикл. Я был... не в себе. Почти ничего не видел за слезами. Даже за двенадцать лет в Азкабане ни разу не был так близок к безумию, как в тот момент. И от одной мысли, что придется снова прийти туда, мне жутко не по себе.

Тонкс смотрела на него с сочувствием и пониманием. Сириус вздохнул и заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Но знаешь, это все равно нужно когда-нибудь сделать. Отпустить их. Тем более, если я найду там хоть маленький, почти незаметный и стертый временем след моей Джилл... Мне кажется, это место воскресит во мне и другие воспоминания. Ведь когда-то я был там самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Тонкс улыбнулась тепло, сделала несколько шагов навстречу, поднялась на цыпочки и обняла Сириуса за шею. Ее нежно-розовые сейчас волосы щекотали ему нос.

— Все будет хорошо. Я точно это знаю. Я уверена, что в Годриковой лощине ты найдешь то самое окончательное доказательство и поверишь, что чудеса случаются.

— Что это вы тут делаете? — прозвучал голос Лунатика, и Тонкс отпрыгнула от Сириуса, словно ошпарившись. Ремус стоял в дверях и хмурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Бродяга почему-то почувствовал себя так, словно ему снова двенадцать лет, и его застукала МакГонагалл во время вылазки на кухню Хогвартса.

— Ничего, — хором ответили они с Тонкс, и Люпин нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Мы просто осматривали комнаты — вдруг тут ещё что-то почистить надо, ну, знаешь, корнуэльские пикси — такие паразиты, их очень сложно вытравить за один раз... — затараторила Нимфадора, отчаянно краснея и не замечая, как цвет волос меняется на ярко-фиолетовый.

— С каких это пор ты начала интересоваться уборкой? — скептически поинтересовался Ремус, но не стал дожидаться ответа: — Впрочем, это не мое дело. Если понадоблюсь — я внизу.

Он вышел из комнаты, и Тонкс ошарашено посмотрела на дядюшку:

— Что это было?

И тут Сириус рассмеялся — так легко и заразительно, что девушка тоже несмело улыбнулась, хотя еще не до конца понимала причину такого внезапного веселья.

— Да он же ревнует, Тонкс! — выдавил из себя Бродяга сквозь смех. На глаза ему навернулись слезы, и он вытер их тыльной стороной ладони, все еще продолжая хохотать. — Рем ревнует, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка!

Дора округлила от удивления глаза, лицо ее вытянулось от потрясения, и она только и смогла, что вымолвить:

— Он что, думает, между нами что-то есть? Но мы же... мы — родственники!

— Блэки часто женили даже двоюродных братьев и сестер, а уж наше с тобой родство и вовсе не считается близким, — Сириус все еще хихикал, весело поглядывая на племянницу. — Беги вниз, успокаивай своего параноика. Похуже Грюма, честное слово! Это же надо такое выдумать!

Тонкс кивнула и понеслась вниз, сбив по дороге какую-то чашу. Та упала на пол, жалобно звякнув, но не разбилась, и Сириус поднял ее и поставил на место. Оборотное зелье едва слышно булькало в шкафу.

Лунатик почти прекратил проводить время в «своей» стае — то ли и вправду дела там обстояли хуже некуда, то ли, как подозревал Сириус, Дамблдор попросил его приглядывать за непутевым другом, который должен сидеть под замком. Впрочем, постоянное присутствие Ремуса на Гриммо только радовало, вот только их исследования с Тонкс теперь приходилось проводить тайком. Но тут очень помогал дом. Старик всегда умудрялся как-то спрятать или предупредить заговорщиков. Люпин то и дело спотыкался о пороги, которых раньше и в помине не было, путал одну дверь с другой или натыкался на потайную ступеньку-ловушку. И пока он доходил до библиотеки, Сириус и Тонкс успевали спрятать все свои схемы и фолианты и сидели с невозмутимыми лицами, беседуя о дрянной осенней погоде. Но с каждым днем все сложнее и сложнее было прятаться — ревнивая паранойя Лунатика набирала обороты.

— Знаешь, — как-то сказал Сириус, разливая свежезаваренный чай. Было уже далеко за полночь, Ремус мучился на чердаке рядом с Клювокрылом, пережидая очередное полнолуние, а они с Тонкс вновь засиделись допоздна, разбирая очередную схему временной петли и пытаясь рассчитать дату отправления в прошлое. — Знаешь, после того, как Джилл исчезла, у меня состоялся довольно странный разговор с Дамблдором. Тогда я не придал ему значения, но теперь...

Тонкс устало потерла лицо ладонями, откинувшись на спинку высокого кресла, и заинтересованно глянула на Сириуса.

— И что же странного было в том разговоре?

— Понимаешь, когда мне было шестнадцать, я считал, что Дамблдор немного... с приветом. Он, бесспорно, был гениальным, добрым и справедливым, но с приветом. Знаешь, он вообще часто говорил странные вещи, но чаще всего делал это в Большом Зале во время обеда или ужина. Очень немногие удостаивались его личной аудиенции, но мне в тот вечер повезло.

Сириус смотрел, не отрываясь, на огонь в камине и говорил как бы сам с собой, пытаясь сформулировать в голове какую-то мысль, озвучить ее, сделать логичной и правильной.

— Это было в тот вечер, когда исчезла Джилл. Я вернулся в Хогвартс, используя каминную сеть, как мы и договаривались с директором. Я был спокоен, ведь думал, что не сегодня-завтра Джилл пришлет мне сову... Мерлин, какой же я был дурак! Она пыталась сказать мне! Пыталась намекнуть! А я думал, что ее «вернуться домой» значит всего лишь перенестись в другую страну, максимум — на другой континент. Почему-то был на сто процентов уверен, что она попала в беду из-за Волдеморта, который тогда еще только-только начал проявлять себя. Для меня все было тогда так... просто.

Бродяга снова погрузился в воспоминания, и Тонкс не стала его дергать — за последний месяц она привыкла к таким резким перепадам в настроении. Обхватив свою кружку чая обеими руками, она сделала большой глоток, ожидая окончания истории. Сириус перевел на нее взгляд и продолжил:

— Я вышел из камина в кабинете директора, профессор Дамблдор сидел за своим столом и попросил меня присесть напротив. Он спросил, удачно ли прошел ритуал, я ответил, что да, Джилл отправилась домой и обещала писать. И тут Дамблдор начал свой странный монолог. Он говорил долго, всех подробностей я не могу вспомнить, но говорил директор о памяти. О том, что память человека — чрезвычайно интересный феномен, о том, что есть вещи, которые мы не в силах забыть, как бы этого не хотели. Говорил о том, что невозможно забыть что-то по-настоящему важное, а то, что вылетело у нас из головы, видимо, важным не является. Он говорил и говорил — и все время поглаживал свою палочку.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он хотел... — начала было Тонкс, но Сириус перебил ее:

— Ничего я не хочу сказать. Просто он вел себя странно. А потом выдал свою любимую фразу о том, что любовь нельзя сфабриковать и что это самая мощная сила. И отправил меня спать. Напоследок я спросил его, сказать ли ему, когда напишет Джилл. Он посмотрел на меня как-то ласково и снисходительно и ответил: «Вы, наверное, переутомились, мистер Блэк. Отдыхайте, у вас был сложный день».

Тонкс нахмурилась и закусила губу.

— Обливиэйт объясняет все. Если на Джеймса и Лили Поттеров наложили Чары Забвения, для них совершенно естественным было считать Джилл Маллиган плодом твоей бурной фантазии.

— Интересно другое. Почему он не наложил Обливиэйт и на меня?

— Это же элементарно, дядюшка, — улыбнулась Тонкс ласково и снисходительно, совсем как Дамблдор в тот вечер. — Он сам сказал. Любовь — самое мощное оружие, и никакой Обливиэйт не сможет тягаться с ней в силе. Для Лили и Джеймса Джилл была просто знакомой — обычной девчонкой, с которой можно весело проводить время, так что и забыли они её легко и просто. Для тебя же она стала самым дорогим человеком, поэтому действие Обливиэйта было бы неполным. Ты бы забыл ее, конечно, забыл бы. Но только на время. Такой сильный маг, как Дамблдор, смог бы, безусловно, заставить тебя забыть ее на несколько лет. Но рано или поздно она все равно бы снова всплыла в памяти... Да и, кроме того, я думаю, что он просто решил дать тебе шанс.

Сириус улыбнулся. Все становилось на свои места, складывалось в целостную картину, не хватало всего лишь нескольких кусочков паззла. Сердце спокойно и размеренно билось в груди: осталось совсем недолго, нужно было просто набраться терпения и подождать. А ждать Сириус Блэк умел.

Когда Оборотное зелье было, наконец, готово, на улице уже вовсю хозяйничала зима. Вылазка в Годрикову лощину была назначена на пятнадцатое декабря, и с каждым днем в Сириусе нарастало нетерпение. Так хотелось скорее вырваться на волю, вдохнуть полной грудью морозный воздух, пробежаться по улицам... Путешествие туда было для него долгожданным избавлением от сковывающих цепей, и дело тут было не только в домашнем аресте.

Когда Сириус увидел, что из дверей гостиной на втором этаже выходит он же собственной персоной, ему стало немного не по себе.

— Ну, как выгляжу? — спросил второй Сириус у первого, и тот вздрогнул, услышав ещё и собственный голос. Картина становилась слишком уж сюрреалистичной.

— На меня похожа, — через силу улыбнулся Блэк, подмигнув немного растерянной Тонкс. — Так похожа, что двоим Сириусам здесь не место. Так что я пошел. Лунатик придет примерно в шесть вечера. Если не будешь знать, о чем с ним говорить, спроси о его последних исследованиях боггартов. Поверь, тогда его просто не заткнуть.

— Не беспокойся, дядюшка, у меня есть о чем с ним поговорить, — второй Сириус улыбнулся как-то слишком коварно, но тут же выражение его лица стало обеспокоенным. Наблюдать проявление чужих эмоций на своем же лице было уже откровенно жутко, и Бродяга невольно поежился, потом вздохнул поглубже и обернулся. Все-таки глазами собаки этот мир казался намного проще.

Тонкс заперла за ним дверь, и путешествие началось. Он бежал трусцой оживленными лондонскими улочками, и не мог подавить в себе чувство эйфории. Город готовился к Рождеству. Везде мерцали разноцветные гирлянды, с каждой витрины улыбался белобородый Санта, люди сновали в поисках подарков. Бродяга растворялся в этом безумном океане предпраздничной суеты, он чувствовал себя свободным, вновь ощутив, что ничего нет слаще этого.

Пробежавшись по Лондону, он нашел наконец-то какой-то безлюдный закоулок, спрятался за мусорными баками и обернулся, предварительно проверив, не забежит ли сюда какой-нибудь случайный гуляка или заблудившийся подросток. Но переулок был пуст и тих, так что Сириус, сосредоточившись, аппарировал.

В Годриковой лощине шел небольшой снежок. Показываться на улице в облике собаки было все же безопасней, и Бродяга снова обернулся. Вдохнул морозный воздух, несущий для острого собачьего нюха запахи тихого городка. Он аппарировал за две улицы от дома Поттеров — мало ли, а вдруг за домом следят? — и теперь решительно направился туда. Сердце колотилось в груди обезумевшей птицей, глаза жадно вглядывались в такие знакомые улочки. Здесь мало что изменилось за годы, что его не было. Казалось, в этом маленьком городке время уснуло, прекратило свой бег.

Сириус завернул за угол и замер. Он стоял прямо возле ржавой калитки, открывавшей проход к полуразрушенному зданию. Впившись взглядом в руины, Сириус не мог заставить себя сделать даже шаг, его словно парализовало — перед глазами стоял, как наяву, тот чистый и аккуратный дом, увитый виноградом до самой крыши. Дом, в котором он когда-то жил, любил, дружил, где пережил столько ярких и счастливых моментов, что их невозможно сосчитать. Память говорила одно, но глаза открывали правду: этот дом стоял сейчас полуразрушенный, выбитые глаза-окна слепо таращились в пустоту, дверь была сорвана с петель. От развалин веяло горечью, запустением и болью. Бродяга несмело сделал шаг вперед и тронул лапой жалобно заскрипевшую калитку, пытаясь пройти внутрь, и тут его ждала еще одна неожиданность. Прямо из воздуха появилась вывеска, на которой золотыми буквами выведены слова: «Здесь в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года были убиты Лили и Джеймс Поттер. Их сын Гарри стал единственным волшебником в мире, пережившим Убивающее проклятие. Этот дом, невидимый для магглов, был оставлен в неприкосновенности как памятник Поттерам и в напоминание о злой силе, разбившей их семью».

Они сделали из дома Джеймса и Лили мемориал! Они сделали из крохотного, уютного, интимного мирка место для паломничества туристов! Сириусу казалось — он задыхается. Сюда, в место, которое было для него домом, теперь приходили маги — просто так, поглазеть, сделать колдографию на память или накарябать кривым почерком несколько слов на вывеске с золотыми буквами. Они сделали из дома Поттеров зал славы, а из Гарри делают посмешище, печатая в каждом выпуске Пророка все более циничные и глупые выдумки!

Если бы случайный прохожий прошел в этот час пустынной улочкой Годриковой лощины, он увидел бы огромного черного пса, похожего на Грима, замершего, как каменное изваяние, у калитки какого-то полуразрушенного дома. Пес не двигался с места, казалось, даже не мигал, просто напряженно пялился на что-то, видимое только ему. И вдруг резко вскинул голову и завыл, завыл так пронзительно и остро, что прохожий замер бы от неожиданности. Вой раздавался в холодном воздухе, заполняя, казалось, всю улицу, весь город, и слышалось в этом вое совершенно человеческое, черное, бездонное горе.

Бродяга выл, задрав голову к небу. Он оплакивал друзей, за которых так и не отомстил до сих пор. «Это же я виноват, я и только я! Простите, простите, родные, какой же я дурак... Не уберег! Не спас! Не успел...» Вой понемногу стихал, превращался в тихий скулеж, а Бродяга все никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он шел сюда, как на кладбище, как к самому святому и дорогому месту, а нашел вывеску с золотыми буквами, кощунственную и пошлую. Он шел сюда за надеждой, а вместо этого нашел еще больше боли, еще больше горечи, еще больше...

Он не найдет здесь следа Джилл. За эти годы здесь побывало столько магов, что надеяться на то, будто в доме осталось хоть что-то — бессмысленно. Каждый ведь хочет сувенир на память... Сириус стиснул зубы, развернулся и побежал прочь, подальше от этого разбитого, неизлечимо больного дома. Он бежал все быстрее и быстрее, мчался, не разбирая дороги, дальше, дальше, лишь бы не видеть больше этих развалин никогда... Горечь и боль заполняли в его сердце, и вот от этого было некуда бежать. Разве можно убежать от самого себя?

Он остановился на берегу реки, в которой когда-то давно, в другой жизни, устраивал с Джилл Маллиган заплывы наперегонки. Вода не замерзла, морозы пока стояли слишком слабые, но весь берег был усыпан снегом. Бродяга прошел вдоль воды и остановился у старой ивы. Они когда-то любили здесь сидеть, прятаться под сенью зеленых ветвей, что спадали до самой земли и надежно скрывали все секреты. Он лег прямо на снег, положив голову на лапы, и смотрел на воду. Обращаться в человека не хотелось. Впрочем, ставшие привычными в его жизни горечь и боль всегда проще переживать в облике собаки — этому Сириус успел научиться. Снег все падал и падал, превращая мир вокруг в одно сплошное белое безумие. На землю опускались сумерки, где-то там, за спиной, зажигались тёплым светом окна домов, а Бродяга все лежал, не двигаясь, словно пребывая в каком-то трансе. Он очнулся, когда вокруг уже стояла глубокая ночь. Метель прекратилась, ветер разогнал тучи и на небо взошла луна, да сверкали высоко-высоко тысячи далеких равнодушных звезд. Сириус обернулся человеком и смахнул снег с теплой мантии. Бросил прощальный взгляд на пустынный берег, быструю широкую речку, всё бегущую куда-то, на старую верную иву, которая так преданно берегла его секреты, и думал уже аппарировать в Лондон, как вдруг взгляд наткнулся на что-то, заставившее сердце пропустить удар. На уровне груди на коре старого дерева была выжжена надпись. «1. 09. 1996 года». Сириус смотрел на эту дату, не отрывая взгляда, вглядывался пристально и внимательно и, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать. Теоретически, это могло значить что угодно, любой прохожий мог выжечь на коре дерева эти цифры, эту туманную дату из будущего, вот только слишком уж аккуратными были символы, слишком уж точно надпись передавала почерк. Эту запись могла сделать только волшебная палочка.

Джилл ведь знала, что он будет ее искать! Знала, что не сможет забыть ее! Она не могла не оставить для него хотя бы знака или намека! Первое сентября 1996 года... Что же ты хотела мне этим сказать? Ведь это может быть дата ее возвращения, дата отправления в прошлое... Нужно немедля возвращаться на Гриммо и попробовать подставить эту дату в формулу для временной петли, и тогда...

Что именно «тогда» Сириус не успел додумать, потому что прямо возле него приземлился мягко сияющий кролик, заговоривший голосом племянницы:

— Где носит твою задницу, Сириус Блэк?! Срочно возвращайся на Гриммо! Артур Уизли ранен во время дежурства в Министерстве Магии! Скоро в твой дом будут доставлены его дети и Гарри! Если тебя не будет дома через пять минут, я с тебя шкуру спущу, дядюшка!

Патронус растаял в воздухе, а Сириус замер от неожиданности. Артур ранен в Министерстве? Как? Кем? Резко крутнувшись на месте, он аппарировал прямо в свою комнату на Гриммо.

События той ночи слились в один бушующий поток, вспоминаясь потом какими-то кусками. Испуганная Тонкс, напутавшая, похоже, с ингредиентами в Оборотном зелье и в итоге до сих пор не вернувшая себе собственный облик, пряталась на чердаке вместе с Клювокрылом, бледный напряженный Лунатик сразу же аппарировал в больницу Святого Мунго — узнать, насколько серьезны раны Артура, и дети — напуганные до полусмерти, в пижамах и халатах, серьезные и сосредоточенные. Они просидели в подвальной кухне всю ночь, и за это время никто из них не проронил и слова. Они ждали новостей и вздрагивали от каждого лишнего шороха и скрипа. Где-то там, в больнице, истекал кровью их отец, а они ничем не могли ему помочь. Оставалось только ждать, и ждал вместе с ними Сириус, ждал Гарри, почему-то забившийся куда-то в угол, не поднимая глаз.

Джинни свернулась калачиком в большом мягком кресле и смотрела, не отрываясь, на игру пламени в камине. Она была очень бледной, на белой коже выделялись ярко веснушки, ее руки едва заметно дрожали, но глаза оставались сухими. Сириус глядел на нее и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что когда-то в Годриковой долине она так же всматривалась в огонь, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Вот только тогда ее тоску и боль можно было унять, прижав крепко к себе, поглаживая нежно длинные волосы, согрев своим теплом, а теперь...

Первое сентября 1996 года. Громко тикал механизм, ползли стрелки в больших настенных часах, горела на столе одинокая свеча, отсчитывая время. Медленно убегала ночь, полная тревоги, страха и напряжения. Первое сентября 1996 года. Сириус думал, что до этого дня осталось еще восемь с половиной месяцев. Джилл Маллиган обещала вернуться, и она вернется, нужно только запастись терпением.

Когда небо за окном начало сереть, в дом на площади Гриммо зашел усталый Ремус Люпин, опустился тяжело в кресло и сказал, что все худшее уже позади и угрозы жизни Артура Уизли нет.

По гостиной прокатился дружный облегченный вздох.


	8. Джинни

Он нашёл ее под ивой. Джинни сидела на земле, как всегда скрестив ноги по-турецки и прислонившись спиной к широкому стволу, и увлеченно читала толстую книгу в черном кожаном переплете. Услышав шорох, она подняла голову и тепло улыбнулась Сириусу.

— Там тебя Лили по всей округе ищет, говорит, придумала, как ещё красиво твои волосы уложить, — сказал Блэк, усаживаясь рядом с ней и целуя нежно в щеку. Джинни картинно закатила глаза, закрыла книгу и отложила ее в сторону, проследив, чтобы та лежала обложкой к земле.

— Именно поэтому я здесь и прячусь, — ответила, касаясь ладони Сириуса и переплетая свои пальцы с его. — Еще не хватало, чтобы она мне какой-то стог сена на голове соорудила.

— Я довольно ярко себе эту картину представляю, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ. — Но ты не сможешь прятаться здесь вечно — рано или поздно страшная участь постигнет тебя и молись, чтобы это не произошло ночью, пока ты спишь. Представляешь: Эванс в темноте подкрадывается к тебе с ножницами и волшебной палочкой наизготовку...

Джинни рассмеялась, откинув голову назад. Сириус, родной, теплый Сириус! Так беспечно шутишь сейчас, запугиваешь ночной расправой Лили над моими волосами и даже не догадываешься, что уже совсем скоро... Смех застрял холодным колючим комом в горле, и Джинни отвела глаза в сторону. Не думай, только не думай об этом! Нет у тебя уже времени на грустные мысли!

— Эй, Маллиган, ты чего? — обеспокоенно спросил Сириус, беря ее лицо в свои ладони и нежно поворачивая к себе.

— Да так, глупости. Подумала: действительно с Лили в одной комнате сплю, мало ли что ей в голову взбредет, — улыбка вышла какой-то печальной. Сириус был так близко, что Джинни могла разглядеть каждую черточку его лица. Родинка на левой щеке, ресницы-иголки, синие глаза — внимательные и ласковые...

— Поцелуй меня, — попросила она. — Поцелуй меня, Сириус Блэк, я не хочу думать о коварном плане Лили по превращению меня в настоящую леди. Я вообще сейчас думать не хочу. Поцелуй.

Он притянул ее к себе и осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к её. Джинни закрыла глаза. Сильный, теплый и нежный, он целовал ее так, как никто до этого, и она забывала — о том, что время беспощадно быстро утекает сквозь пальцы, как катастрофически мало его осталось, о том, как отчаянно ей не хотелось оставлять Сириуса здесь одного, оставлять на целых двадцать лет...

— Джилл, а давай сбежим? — сердце екнуло в груди, и Джинни посмотрела ему в глаза. Сириус улыбался. — Давай сбежим, и тогда Эванс никогда не найдет тебя.

Убежать... Да, у тебя еще есть шанс убежать, Джинни Уизли. Прямо сейчас подняться, сесть на метлу и улететь куда-то далеко-далеко, где будете только вы — ты и Сириус Блэк. Убежать — и прожить всю жизнь здесь, с ним, бок о бок, встретить грядущую войну, сделать все, чтобы уберечь Джеймса и Лили, сделать так... чтобы война не закончилась, одним своим легкомысленным решением убить десятки, возможно, сотни людей...

— Ты опять погрустнела, Джилл Маллиган. Это мне категорически не нравится! — покачал головой Сириус и щелкнул ее шутливо по носу. — Колись, что не так?

— Я просто думаю: заканчивается лето. Уже очень скоро, через несколько недель, ты уедешь в Хогвартс, я вернусь домой, мы не увидимся... — слова застревали в горле, но она продолжила, собрав все силы в кулак: — Мы не увидимся еще очень долго, и кто знает, что изменится за это время.

— И это — вся проблема? Глупости, Джилл! — беспечно улыбнулся Бродяга, обнимая ее и прижимая к себе. — Мне остался всего-то год. Да и я обязательно приеду на рождественские каникулы — время так пролетит, не заметишь! А пока в школе я буду делать все, чтобы преподаватели хорошенько запомнили наш последний год, ты мне будешь писать. Почтовых сов ведь никто не отменял. Будешь присылать мне письма, а, Маллиган?

Джинни улыбнулась в ответ, встала на цыпочки и легко коснулась губами его щеки, прижалась к нему крепко-крепко, выдохнула едва слышно на ухо:

— Буду, Блэк, еще как буду. Каждую неделю.

Они застыли, боясь пошевелиться, неосторожным словом или движением отогнать прочь неуловимое очарование этого мгновения. Ветер едва слышно шептал что-то иве, путаясь в длинных ветвях, та тихонько поскрипывала ему в ответ, где-то внизу напевала негромко быстрая речка... Солнечные лучи скользили в зеленых листьях, остро и пряно пахли степные травы, и голова кружилась от великолепия этого аромата и особой терпкой близости. Они стояли, затаив дыхание, вслушиваясь в шорохи и скрипы, вслушиваясь в стук собственных сердец. Жаркий августовский день обнимал их за плечи, убаюкивал нежным журчанием реки и песнью ветра, завораживал и успокаивал.

— А может, все-таки убежим? — прошептал Сириус, обжигая горячим дыханием. Джинни улыбнулась светло и ласково:

— Обязательно убежим. Только не сейчас, чуть-чуть позже.

— Ты в своём укрытии уже несколько часов сидишь, не проголодалась? Дома, кажется, что-то ещё осталось с обеда.

— Остатками обеда миссис Поттер можно накормить стадо слонов, — рассмеялась Джинни, откидывая за спину длинные волосы. — Я только дочитаю главу — и сразу же приду. Мне немного осталось, честно-честно. Обещаю, через двадцать минут уже буду дома и разрешу напичкать меня вкусностями до отвала.

— Время пошло, — притворно сурово нахмурил брови Сириус. — Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной.

Он ушел, поцеловав ее еще раз на прощание, и Джинни снова раскрыла книгу. Аккуратно переворачивая старые, пожелтевшие от времени страницы, вчитывалась внимательно в каждое слово, боясь упустить что-то важное. Впрочем, страх «что-то пойдет не так» уже исчез, Джинни была почти уверена, что все получится — ведь там, в будущем, Дамблдор вручил эту книгу Гермионе на вокзале. А в том, что у подруги получится замкнуть временную петлю, она не сомневалась ни минуты. Совсем не это терзало её с того самого утра, когда профессор Дамблдор передал в гостиной поместья Поттеров книгу о временных перемещениях и петлях. Слова директора, такие простые и острые, полоснули душу, словно ножом, и рана эта зияла, совсем не желая заживать. Но ведь если Джинни все сделает правильно...

Дочитав главу, она откинулась назад, опершись спиной о ствол дерева, и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Потом вытащила из кармана шорт волшебную палочку, глубоко вдохнула и сделала сложное круговое движение. Через мгновение на месте камня и упавшей с ивы ветки стояли чернильница и перо. «МакГонагалл бы баллов двадцать за такую трансфигурацию добавила», — удовлетворенно улыбнулась себе Джинни, окуная кончик пера в чернила. Жалко было портить такой древний фолиант, но иного выхода не было. Внизу страницы 272, точно под описанием того, как правильно добыть Песок времени из хроноворота, чтобы он не потерял своих магических свойств, она аккуратно вывела короткое предложение. «Жди меня 1 сентября 1996 года».

Гермиона поймет. Она умная и проницательная, она легко сложит два и два, догадается, что книгу на перроне Дамблдор дал ей не просто так. Она изучит фолиант от корки до корки и, конечно же, легко узнает почерк подруги. Все получится.

Джинни закрыла книгу, подождав, когда чернила подсохнут. Вернув чернильнице и перу их настоящий облик, встала решительно на ноги и уже хотела идти к дому, где ее ждал с нетерпением Сириус и, конечно же, Лили с расческами наизготовку, но взгляд зацепился за ствол дерева. А что, если?..

Соблазн был очень велик. Джинни воровато оглянулась, хотя знала, что никто ее не может увидеть здесь, за надежной зеленой стеной ивовых ветвей. Коснулась легко кончиками пальцев шероховатой и неровной коры дерева, словно боясь передумать, быстро взяла в руки волшебную палочку и...

Выжигать по дереву магией ее учили когда-то давно Фред и Джордж. Тогда колдовство усложнялось еще и Чарами движения: выжженный на спинке кровати Рона паук обязательно должен был двигаться, и сейчас просто начертать небольшую надпись оказалось совсем не трудно. Джинни смотрела на кору, где от движений ее волшебной палочки появлялись простые символы. «1. 09. 1996 года». «Прости, Сириус, более точной подсказки я тебе оставить не могу...»

Она быстро шагала к дому, оставив позади холодную быструю речку с ее песнями, верную иву, хранящую столько секретов и оставленное послание. Душу жгло, там горели решительность и нетерпение, там сливались страх и нежность, там вспыхивало что-то еще — колкое, важное, ослепительно-яркое... Там вновь оживала надежда. Надежда на то, что она все сделает правильно.

Возле самого дома Джинни остановилась на мгновение и нетерпеливо тряхнула головой, оглянувшись. У нее было неприятное чувство — будто все это время за ней пристально наблюдали из-под очков-половинок пронзительные голубые глаза.

...В ту ночь, когда Сириус впервые поцеловал её, они так и уснули, не разжав объятий, прямо на ковре в гостиной возле угасающего камина. И проснулись одновременно — от того, что миссис Поттер, всегда встававшая первой, застав в своей гостиной такую картину, решила укрыть их пледом.

А сразу после этого в дверь поместья Поттеров постучал Альбус Дамблдор.

Они беседовали со старым профессором в той же гостиной, попивая ароматный горячий чай. Точнее, чай пил только Дамблдор, Джинни же нервно ерзала в своем кресле и даже думать не могла о завтраке. Как объяснить директору, что за время его молчания изменилось все? Как объяснить самой себе, что случившееся этой ночью ничего не меняет?

Профессор был спокоен и весел, прятал улыбку в длинной седой бороде, рассказывал о том, как встречался со своими коллегами из Германии, как копался в архивах и как напал наконец-то на след фолианта.

— К сожалению, наука о временных перемещениях не считается в наши дни чем-то таким, во что стоит вкладывать средства и развивать. Она чрезвычайно опасна, поэтому все труды о хроноворотах и временных петлях либо тщательно охраняются в секретных секциях Министерств Магии разных стран, либо покрываются пылью на книжных полках заядлых букинистов. Нам с вами несказанно повезло, мисс Уизли. «Мгновения невозможного» ждали меня именно у одного старого коллекционера книг, который ко всему прочему оказался еще и очень сговорчивым.

Джинни механически кивала, а внутри ураганом поднималась паника. Возвращаться домой, к родителям, братьям, друзьям, возвращаться в свой мир, в котором все привычно и ясно, возвращаться в мир, где Сириус Блэк мертв... Она судорожно выдохнула и отвела взгляд. Профессор отпил немного чаю, бросив на нее любопытный взгляд, но вопросов задавать не стал, продолжив свой рассказ.

— Дорогой сюда я изучил материалы этой книги. К вашему случаю вполне подойдет ритуал, описанный в четвертом разделе — «О шагах вперед и временных петлях». Вы говорите, что я дал эту книгу вашей подруге, верно?

— Верно.

— Дело в том, что временную петлю необходимо замкнуть. Вы откроете окно перехода здесь, в 1976 году и нужен кто-то, кто бы закрыл его в 1996-ом. Вы доверяете своей подруге, мисс Уизли? Справится ли она со своим заданием?

— Я уверена в ней даже больше, нежели в самой себе, — уверенно кивнула Джинни, и Дамблдор удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Чтобы провести ритуал, нужно вернуться в то место, где осуществился шаг назад. В вашем случае это поместье Блэков, которое находится в Лондоне, на площади Гриммо, двенадцать.

— Профессор, — неуверенно начала Джинни, хмурясь, — после нашего знакомства... я не думаю, что миссис Блэк пустит меня в свой дом.

— О, об этом не волнуйтесь, мисс Уизли. Думаю, я смогу что-то сделать, чтобы вы смогли беспрепятственно проникнуть в поместье Блэков. Далее: очень важно время проведения ритуала. Это зависит от фазы Луны и отрезка времени, на который планируется перемещение. Легче ритуал будет проходить, если выбрать круглое число: ровно двадцать лет, без месяцев и дней. Сделав хитрые подсчеты, я пришел к выводу, что идеальным для вас будет первое сентября. Как раз успеете к новому учебному году, — подмигнул Дамблдор, но Джинни почти не слышала его слов. Ее затопила какая-то лихорадочная радость и эйфория. Первое сентября! Еще больше трех недель! Еще столько времени, столько всего можно успеть!

— Об остальных особенностях ритуала прочтете в книге. Я оставляю ее вам, но не забудьте переслать мне ее совой, когда изучите. Впрочем, мы с вами еще увидимся, ближе к дате проведения ритуала я еще раз наведаюсь в Годрикову лощину. Надеюсь, Дорея и Карлус не сочтут это слишком уж большой наглостью...

Джинни осторожно взяла в руки увесистый том в черном кожаном переплете и погладила пальцами буквы, выведенные золотом на обложке. Мгновения невозможного... Каждый день судьба дает нам шанс. Но если ты захочешь ее обмануть — поможет ли тебе твой шанс?

— Джинни, я должен вас предупредить еще кое о чем. Вы сами прекрасно понимаете, что ваше присутствие здесь, в 1976 году, крайне опасно для многих людей. После вашего перемещения в будущее я должен буду наложить Чары забвения на всех людей, с которыми вы здесь познакомились. Я понимаю, это может быть сложно для вас — принять такой поворот событий. Но вы должны понимать — одно только воспоминание о Джилл Маллиган может обернуться проблемой или даже катастрофой.

Она замерла, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в древнюю книгу и не отрывая взгляда от директора. Обливиэйт! Он наложит на них Обливиэйт! Сириус забудет ее, стоит Дамблдору взмахнуть палочкой... Забудет их разговоры и заплывы на скорость, тепло камина и жар объятий, забудет, каков на вкус ее поцелуй! Ее сотрут из его памяти, как неудавшийся набросок, как что-то опасное, гадкое, неправильное, что-то, чего не должно там быть изначально! Острая боль обожгла душу, и Джинни содрогнулась.

— Простите, но это действительно необходимо. — Тихо произнёс директор. — Пожалуйста, назовите всех людей, которые видели вас или могли о вас слышать. Подумайте внимательно, это очень и очень важно.

— Миссис и мистер Блэк, а также Регулус Блэк, — она называла имена автоматически, не отрывая отчаянного взгляда от профессора. — Миссис и мистер Поттер, Джеймс Поттер, Лили Эванс и...

Джинни замолкла. Она не могла заставить себя произнести его имя. Никак не могла.

— ...и Сириус Блэк, — закончил за нее Дамблдор, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Джинни. — Внимательно изучите книгу, мисс Уизли, у вас есть больше трех недель, чтобы проштудировать ритуал основательно.

Она встала и пошла к двери, судорожно прижимая книгу к груди, и уже на самом пороге вдруг услышала за спиной задумчивый вопрос директора:

— Джинни Уизли хочет вернуться домой. А чего хочет Джилл Маллиган?

— ...снова ты слишком глубоко нырнула в свои мысли. Столько думать вредно для здоровья, — Сириус легонько дернул ее за косу и сел рядом. Джинни тряхнула головой — действительно, она чувствовала себя так, словно только что проснулась после долгого, очень долгого сна. Потерянно осмотрелась — за окнами уже была темная ночь, в камине весело танцевало пламя и потрескивали дрова, гостиная пуста, и только Сириус улыбается тепло с соседнего кресла.

— Джеймс и Лили уже ушли? — обескуражено спросила Джинни, потягиваясь. Бродяга изумлённо округлил глаза:

— Маллиган, ты меня пугаешь. Десять минут тому назад они отбыли спать, и ты, между прочим, пожелала им спокойной ночи.

— Прости, я что-то вообще в авторежиме целый день...

— А что так?

— День сегодня особенный.

— Чем это?

— Одиннадцатое августа, Сириус Блэк. Сегодня мой день рождения.

— Джилл! — вскрикнул возмущенно Бродяга и немедленно вскочил на ноги. — Почему молчала?! А я без подарка даже... Маллиган, ты свинья!

Джинни весело рассмеялась:

— Пожалуй, это лучшее поздравление с днем рождения за всю жизнь.

Сириус подошел к ней, отвесил шутливый поклон и протянул руку. Все еще тихонько хихикая, Джинни ее приняла и встала с кресла.

— Глубокоуважаемая Джилл Маллиган, примите мои искренние поздравления с тем, что вы еще на год приблизились к старости, вязанию и толпе шумных внуков... — Джинни снова расхохоталась, шагнула к нему и обняла. Сириус осторожно убрал непослушные пряди волос с ее лица, поцеловал нежно в щеку и продолжил: — Нет, серьезно, Джилл, поздравляю. Ты себе представить не можешь, как я рад, что ты появилась в моей жизни.

— Почему же, могу. Я же девушка-мечта, — ухмыльнулась она в ответ.

— И от скромности не умрешь, — кивнул Блэк. — Но все равно без подарка я чувствую себя подлецом и негодяем.

— Не говори глупостей, не нужно мне от тебя ничего. Я поэтому и не говорила, что скоро мне пятнадцать стукнет, чтобы вы не заморачивались с подарками. Включи-ка лучше свой Дирижабль, настроение как раз соответствующее.

Музыка ворвалась в комнату, и все вокруг за миг стало другим. Звуки гитарного перебора, огненно-жаркие, оглушительно болезненные, били точно, без промаха — прямо в сердце, в душу, поднимая внутри настоящий ураган чувств и ощущений. Сириус снова подошел к ней, уверенно и сильно привлек к себе, прошептал горячо прямо в губы:

— Я хочу танцевать с тобой, Джилл Маллиган.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и двигались медленно и плавно. Только горячие руки, только обезумевшие сердца, только отблески пламени в глазах, они вдвоем — и музыка. Песня, слова которой отзывалась в Джинни болью. Детка... Я покидаю тебя. О, детка, ты знаешь, мне действительно придется покинуть тебя. Я слышу, меня зовут. Сириус прижимал ее к себе сильнее и сильнее, она дрожала всем телом, а в душе у нее неистовствовала буря эмоций. «Я люблю его, — мелькнуло вдруг понимание. — Я люблю его, и я его спасу».

Поцелуй был сладким и терпким, поцелуй был долгим и глубоким, обжигающим, поцелуй просто был, и его не хотелось разрывать. Он здесь, он рядом, он целует тебя так, что подкашиваются ноги, вы тонете в музыке, вы... Я знаю, я никогда, никогда, никогда не покину тебя, детка, но я должен отсюда уйти, я должен оставить тебя.

Первое, что сказал Сириус Блэк, когда ты впервые переступила порог дома на площади Гриммо — «Джилл». Он назвал твое вымышленное имя, а значит, помнил тебя. Все это время он бережно нес в себе воспоминания о вашем общем сумасшедшем лете, и никакой Обливиэйт не смог стереть этого из его памяти. Он помнил тебя, а значит, помнил и о своем обещании. Даже спустя двадцать лет он продолжал беречь воспоминания о тебе. Он тебя ждал.

Джинни накрыла волна внезапной храбрости и решимости. «Он не забудет меня», — повторяла про себя, словно заклинание. Надежда все ярче и ярче пылала в душе.

Музыка стихала, а они все продолжали танцевать, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга.

— Ты все еще хочешь сделать мне подарок на день рождения? — прошептала тихо Джинни, боясь нарушить эту магическую атмосферу слишком громким голосом. Сириус внимательно посмотрел на нее, спросил серьезно, слегка нахмурившись:

— А ты придумала, что бы я мог тебе подарить?

— Да, — кивнула она, настойчиво глядя ему в глаза.

— Тогда я весь внимание.

— Ты должен принести Непреложный обет.

Сириус вздрогнул, но не отступил и не разжал объятий. Он смотрел на нее сосредоточенно и серьезно и молчал.

— Не бойся, я не попрошу тебя ни о чем, что могло бы навредить. Я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, клянусь. Я... возможно, это когда-нибудь спасет тебе жизнь.

— И что же ты намерена попросить?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что восемнадцатого июня 1996 года не выйдешь из дому. Ни под каким предлогом. Что бы ни случилось, кто бы тебя ни звал.

Сириус смотрел на нее уже не просто удивленно, он выглядел полностью сбитым с толку.

— 1996 год — это же еще, Мерлин знает, когда будет!

— Поверь мне. Я прошу тебя, поверь мне! Это очень и очень важно! — взмолилась Джинни, взволнованно взяв его лицо в свои горячие ладони. — Пожалуйста, Сириус. Я больше никогда тебя ни о чем не попрошу. Пожалуйста.

— Кто ты, Джилл Маллиган? — спросил он вдруг, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я вдруг осознал, что ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Я же говорила тебе еще в первый день знакомства, — улыбнулась Джинни в ответ. — Я — колдунья, только и всего.

И Сириус рассмеялся — легко и заразительно. Напряжение, царившее в комнате, лопнуло, как струна, исчезло и растворилось, словно и не было его. Он взял Джинни за руку, нежно коснулся губами её запястья, потом отступил на шаг и вынул из кармана волшебную палочку.

— Экспекто Патронум! — и большой сияющий медведеподобный пес выпрыгнул легко и плавно на середину комнаты, а потом умчался куда-то, беспрепятственно проходя сквозь стены. А через несколько минут в гостиную вошел, зевая во весь рот, заспанный и растрепанный Джеймс в пижамных штанах и без рубашки.

— Если ты думаешь, что будить меня среди ночи криком «Рогатый, вставай, всю жизнь проспишь!» — веселая шутка, то должен тебя разочаровать: это вообще ни разу не смешно!

— Хорош бухтеть, Сохатый! Помощь твоя нужна, — ответил Сириус, не обращая внимания на недовольное бурчание лучшего друга. — Палочку взял с собой?

— Два часа ночи, Бродяга, какая, к Мерлину, палочка?!

— О, это легко поправить, — повинуясь «Акцио», волшебная палочка Джеймса оказалась у Сириуса в руках уже через несколько мгновений. Тот передал ее Поттеру с шутовским поклоном: — Прошу принять и совершить великую магию!

— Хорош паясничать, Блэк, — улыбнулся наконец-то Джеймс, принимая палочку. — Чего надо?

— Скрепи, будь добр, Непреложный обет, — невозмутимо ответил Сириус, подходя ближе к Джинни. Сохатый подозрительно сощурился:

— Снова у отца огневиски стырили?

— Не бойся, рогатый друг, мы находимся в трезвом уме и светлой памяти. Просто Джилл желает, чтобы через двадцать лет я посидел хотя бы один день дома.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — нахмурился Джеймс и по привычке взлохматил волосы.

— Не парься, просто скрепи Обет.

— Вы уверены? Это все какая-то глупость...

— Уверены, не сотрясай воздух зря.

Сириус повернулся лицом к Джинни и уверенно взял ее за руку.

— Подбери челюсть с пола, Сохатый, и подойди ближе, — сказал он, не отводя от Джинни взгляда. — Начинаем.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Сириус Блэк, оставаться дома восемнадцатого июня 1996 года, что бы ни случилось?

— Обещаю.

Из палочки Джеймса вырвался язычок яркого пламени и обвил их руки, словно огненная змея.

— Обещаешь ли ты, что восемнадцатого июня 1996 года не переступишь порога своего дома, кто бы тебя ни звал?

— Обещаю.

Второй язычок выстрелил из палочки и сомкнулся с первым, переплетаясь с ним в причудливом узоре.

— Обещаешь ли ты, что восемнадцатого июня 1996 года не выйдешь из дому, даже если тебе будет казаться, что от этого зависит чья-то жизнь? — Сириус пристально вглядывался в ее лицо. «Пожалуйста, — взмолилась Джинни про себя, — пожалуйста, соглашайся!»

— Обещаю, — ответил он, и третий язык пламени обвил их руки, соединяясь с предыдущими. Плетение сияло еще несколько мгновений, бросая на их лица красный отсвет, а затем погасло и растворилось в воздухе, словно и не было его.

— С днем рождения, Джилл Маллиган, — улыбнулся Бродяга, все еще не отпуская ее руки. — Я, кажется, люблю тебя.

Джинни бросилась ему на шею и обняла так сильно, как только могла. Непрошеные слезы набежали на глаза, и она даже не стала их смаргивать. Поднялась на цыпочки, прошептала ему на ухо дрожащим от волнения голосом:

— И я тебя люблю, Сириус Блэк. Если бы ты только знал, как...

Он обнял ее крепко-крепко, так, что воздуху в груди стало мало места. И шепнул Поттеру, пытавшемуся незаметно ретироваться из гостиной:

— Только, предупреждаю: ни слова Эванс! Иначе до восемнадцатого июня 1996 года мы просто-напросто не доживем...


	9. Сириус

Сириусу казалось, что у него никогда не было такого замечательного Рождества.

Когда тревога за Артура Уизли улеглась в душе, когда миновала опасность, всех вокруг вдруг накрыло какой-то особенной предпраздничной эйфорией. «Когда смерть подбирается так близко, что уже вот-вот вцепится своими костлявыми холодными пальцами в близкого тебе человека, когда тебе удается этого человека вытащить из ее цепких объятий, еще острее вдруг чувствуешь, как сильно хочется жить», — думал Сириус, украшая головы эльфов-домовиков красными колпаками Санты. По лестнице без остановки носились туда-сюда увешанные блестящей мишурой дети, помогавшие украшать дом к празднику. «Старик» хмурился для виду, ворчал негромко, но всё же прятал довольную улыбку в длинной бороде. Рождество этого года было наполнено смехом, радостью и щемящим, пронзительным чувством, что все уже очень скоро будет хорошо.

И плевать на Волдеморта, плевать на все его кровавые планы! Об этом можно будет подумать когда-нибудь, позже, не сегодня! Ведь сейчас дом сияет праздничными огнями, на кухне не покладая рук трудится Молли, Тонкс шушукается с Лунатиком в углу и как-то так загадочно и солнечно улыбается, что за одну эту улыбку не жаль отдать полжизни. Артур жив, и целители в Мунго обещают, что через недельку смогут отпустить его домой, Гарри наконец-то выбросил из головы тяжелые и темные мысли, вон, развешивает по гостиной гирлянды, Рон дурачится, замотавшись в мишуру с ног до головы, а Гермиона хохочет заливисто и смотрит на своего рыжего друга так, что не остается ничего другого — только втихаря делать ставки вместе с близнецами и Джинни: когда эти двое наконец обнаружат себя целующимися за ближайшей портьерой? Сириусу хорошо. Сириус счастлив. А за тем, как Джинни украшает пушистую елку, он вообще мог бы наблюдать часами.

Сириусу до одурения хотелось петь. И он пел — тихонько мурлыкал под нос рождественские гимны, удивляясь самому себе: ты смотри, не забыл, помню еще! А ведь думал, что уже никогда не оживет по-настоящему после Азкабана, никогда не сможет ждать Рождества с таким детским восторгом. «Жизнь налаживается», — вертелось у него в голове. А уже совсем скоро, спустя всего лишь несколько месяцев к нему вернется его Джилл — и можно будет начать все заново.

Он пока еще с трудом себе представлял, как все будет. Он понятия не имел, что должен будет сказать ей, когда она вернется из того времени, где он еще ничего не знал о смерти, боли и потерях, а важнейшей целью было обыграть Джеймса в квиддич с разгромным счетом. Что она скажет ему, так резко постаревшему и изменившемуся? И что они потом должны будут сказать ее родителям?

Вопросов накопилось множество, но до первого сентября оставалась еще куча времени, и пока у Сириуса с лихвой хватало других забот. Рождество накрыло его с головой. Заколдовало его, и совсем не хотелось выпутываться из этих волшебных сетей. Еще и Тонкс, пробегая мимо, остановилась на минутку, встала на цыпочки и прошептала поспешно на ухо:

— У меня новости! Расскажу, когда все разъедутся после каникул!

Подмигнула — и умчалась вниз ярко-оранжевым вихрем. Сириус улыбнулся: он догадывался, что это за новости и почему племянница вся прямо светится с того самого дня, как болтала с Лунатиком на Гриммо, спрятавшись под личиной Бродяги благодаря Оборотному зелью. Видимо, все-таки проговорился о чем-то старый друг, видимо, удалось таки ей вывести его на откровенный разговор, узнала что-то радостное — вот и летает теперь, земли под ногами не чувствуя.

Праздник был полон света, радости и смеха. Сириус хохотал и веселился, пел вместе со всеми колядки, расхваливал всевозможные вкусности, от которых ломился стол, пуская в ход всё свое красноречие. Сириус грелся — чувствуя, как ледяная глыба в груди тает с каждым новым вдохом, с каждой новой шуткой близнецов, каждым проницательным замечанием Гарри и ослепительной улыбкой Джилл... И каждый следующий вдох давался всё легче и легче.

После ужина, когда все, уставшие и сытые, разошлись по своим комнатам, они снова остались в гостиной вчетвером. Близнецы наперебой рассказывали о своих успехах и новых идеях в сфере шуток и приколов. Бродяге оставалось только удивляться: блевательные батончики, забастовочные завтраки, грезы наяву — да у этих парней большое будущее! Джинни все больше молчала, свернувшись клубочком в любимом кресле у камина, только улыбалась как-то светло, слушая братьев. Тревога за отца не отпускала ее даже сейчас, когда самое страшное позади, — было что-то суетливое, испуганное, колкое в ее движениях. Девчонка храбрилась, как могла, но страх за горячо любимого папу, осознание, что это — только начало долгой и страшной войны — то и дело омрачало её мысли, сжимало душу ледяной хваткой, и тогда на лице появлялась тень тревоги и хмурой решительности. Она свернулась в большом кресле, словно маленький рыжий котенок, она тоже грелась по-своему, защищаясь от тяжелых мыслей задорным смехом старших братьев, убегая в его, Сириуса, истории и воспоминания.

Джилл! Теплая, родная Джилл! Прижать бы тебя к себе, закрыть своими руками от всех горестей этого мира! Сириус думал, что всё бы отдал, только бы ей никогда не довелось пережить и сотой доли несчастий, что приключились с ним на жизненном пути.

Ночь пахла хвоей и мандаринами, сверкала и переливалась рождественскими огнями, ночь была на удивление мягкой и нежной — она убаюкивала негромким потрескиванием дров в камине, едва слышными шорохами тяжелых портьер и поскрипыванием половиц. Фред и Джордж, зевая и потягиваясь, уже собирались спать — ведь на утро запланирован поход в Мунго, проведать отца. И когда все поднялись наконец-то на ноги, оказалось, что малышка Джин так и уснула в кресле.

— Может её это, отлевитировать? Что скажешь, братец Дред? — начал было Джордж, но Сириус только махнул на близнецов рукой:

— Да идите уже спать, левитаторы! Я сам разберусь...

Девчонка оказалась легкой, как перышко. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, Бродяга взял её на руки и медленно двинулся к её комнате. Такая хрупкая, худющая, такая ослепительно-нежная, она неосознанно прижималась к его груди в поисках тепла, и внутри поднималась волна какого-то восторженного счастья. «Ты моя, Джилл Маллиган. Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль».

Дверь в её комнату негромко скрипнула, но всё же пустила его внутрь. Сириус осторожно опустил девушку на кровать, снял с её ног пушистые мягкие тапочки, укрыл одеялом. Хотел было уйти — но не удержался, присел рядом на кровать, вглядываясь в такие знакомые черты. Она спала. Едва заметно подрагивали длинные ресницы, чуть сжимались расслабленные пальцы руки, положенной под щёку, а дышала она глубоко и умиротворенно. И Сириус в который раз подумал, что попался. Она была слишком близко, она была слишком близкой для него, чтобы он смог себе позволить ее потерять. Он потерял слишком многих за свою жизнь, и теперь просто не имеет права лишиться еще и её. Внезапно, вот как-то резко и сразу нахлынуло чувство, что без этой взбалмошной, озорной девчонки он уже больше не сможет.

Сириус протянул руку и убрал с её лица непослушный рыжий локон, легко, почти невесомо коснувшись пальцами щеки. И она вдруг улыбнулась — совсем не сонно и весело — и прошептала, не открывая глаз:

— Сириус, я не сплю.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и мысленно поблагодарил Мерлина за то, что сейчас ночь и в комнате царит полумрак — уши-то, небось, пылают, как у первокурсника, пойманного за списыванием.

— Чего тогда молчала? — тоже шепотом спросил Бродяга, заправляя непокорный локон за ухо. Улыбка Джинни стала еще шире:

— Тогда пришлось бы самой в комнату топать, а мне было та-ак лень...

— Ну и лисица ты, Джинни Уизли! Спи давай, вставать уже скоро.

Он поднялся с ее постели, поправил еще раз одеяло и пошёл к выходу. И только на самом пороге услышал негромкий, уже сонный голос:

— Знаешь, меня никто до тебя на руках не носил... Словно королеву... Будешь моим королем, а, Сириус Блэк?

Он замер, ухватившись за ручку двери со всей силы, до боли в сжатых пальцах.

— Конечно, буду, — ответил дрогнувшим от волнения и нежности голосом.

— Ну и славненько, — совсем уже тихо пробормотала она, поплотнее закутываясь в одеяло, и уснула уже по-настоящему.

Каникулы пронеслись по старому поместью Блэков, словно ураган. И когда дети снова отправились в Хогвартс, обняв крепко на прощание, тишина, упавшая на плечи тяжелым камнем, стала для Сириуса страшной неожиданностью. Уже так привык он к вечной суматохе, возне и крикам в каждой из комнат дома, привык к тому, что остаться одному здесь почти невозможно и уединение становится невиданной привилегией, которую далеко не все могут себе позволить, как вдруг раз — и снова оказался один-одинешенек среди сквозняков, скрипучих ступеней и отрубленных эльфийских голов.

Тонкс стала почти неуловимой. После нападения на Артура к дежурствам в Отделе тайн стали подходить более серьезно. Теперь на смену выходили группами по двое-трое, и в составе отряда обязательно должен был присутствовать опытный аврор, каких в распоряжении Ордена осталось не так уж и много. Племянница забегала несколько раз в январе, но все больше — на несколько минут, передать самые важные новости или указания Дамблдора, и каждый раз выглядела такой уставшей и вымотанной, что даже смотреть на нее было больно. Несколько раз она засыпала прямо в кресле, пока Сириус на кухне готовил чай. Ему оставалось только стискивать кулаки от бессильной злобы и спрашивать себя самого: куда же делась та энергичная и веселая девчонка с ярко-оранжевыми волосами, что летала по дому все каникулы, то и дело сбивая с ног гостей поместья?

Лунатик тоже совсем от рук отбился. Видимо, у него и вправду было дел по горло, раз уж Ремус совсем не имел времени присмотреть за своим непутевым другом. Сириус слонялся по дому, ругал Кричера, пробовал читать книги, но непреодолимая тоска с каждым одиноким днем все сильнее завоевывала душу, заволакивала ее сырым туманом обиды и отчаянья. Яркая зима за окнами словно насмехалась над хмурым Сириусом, сверкал на солнце снег, дразня и приглашая: «Ну же, давай, выходи во двор!». Сириус вздыхал и отходил от окон, что-то тихо ворча себе под нос.

— Ты все больше становишься похож на свой дом, — заметила как-то Тонкс во время одного из нечастых совместных чаепитий. Было воскресенье, на улице трещал мороз, и сидеть у камина стало как-то по-особенному уютно. У Нимфадоры выпал первый за две недели выходной, поэтому она довольно щурилась, делая каждый новый глоток ароматного чая. Она придвинула свое кресло ближе к камину, протянула ноги в смешных полосатых разноцветных носках к огню и блаженно потягивалась. Сириус сидел напротив и куксился. Он рад был видеть её, несказанно, до сумасшествия рад, но какая-то почти детская обида давила на грудь: подумать только, наконец-то у нее нашлось на него время! Где же ты пропадала все эти два месяца?

— В смысле — становлюсь похож на дом? — буркнул он в ответ. Тонкс только лукаво улыбнулась ему глазами из-под длинных ресниц и ответила, не обращая внимания на неприветливый тон:

— Обижаешься по пустякам и ворчишь, когда тебя пытаются вытянуть наружу из уютной и прочной ракушки.

— Ничего я не обижаюсь по пустякам, — недовольно сказал Сириус, скрещивая руки на груди. — У вас просто слишком много дел, чтобы выделить для меня часик-другой, а я сижу здесь, словно заключенный. Сбежал из Азкабана, думал — вот она, свобода, наконец-то! На деле — сменил одну камеру на другую.

— Ты несправедлив к нам, — заметила Дора, улыбаясь мягко и немного снисходительно. Сириус почувствовал в себе волну раздражения и нахмурился еще больше. — Ты же понимаешь, что это все...

— Для моего блага, как же, помню. Только, знаешь, говоришь со мной сейчас ты, но я отчетливо слышу голос Дамблдора. Но я всё понимаю, я же понятливый, у меня теперь работа такая: понимать. Вот только вы меня не понимаете ни черта. Вы подвергаете себя опасности, боретесь, оказывая сопротивление Волдеморту, а я даже шагу из дому сделать не могу. Мне вообще теперь кажется, что во всем мире меня понимала только Джилл, а она сейчас так далека, что...

— Не перегибай, дядюшка. Мы все любим тебя и пытаемся тебя уберечь.

— Да я не ребенок, чтобы меня беречь! — гаркнул Сириус резко и громко, да так зло, что Тонкс вздрогнула от испуга и выронила из рук чашку с чаем. Горячая жидкость пролилась на живот, и она вскочила на ноги, вскрикнув от боли. В широко распахнутых фиолетовых глазах плескалось соленое море обиды и горечи, она смотрела на него с немым укором, и Сириусу вдруг стало стыдно за свои слишком резкие слова.

— Ты можешь говорить все, что угодно, дядюшка, но ведешь сейчас себя как четырнадцатилетний подросток, которому не разрешили приручить дракона! — сердито выпалила Тонкс надтреснутым от обиды голосом. — Если мое общество тебе неприятно, мог бы сразу так и сказать, я бы не тратила свой единственный выходной на пустые ссоры и твои обиды! Счастливо оставаться!

— Тонкс, подожди! — выпалил Сириус на одном дыхании. Он вскочил с кресла, подлетел к ней в мгновение ока, упал на колени, обнял ее ноги со всех сил. — Прости дурака, прости, что на тебе срываюсь. Мне просто очень тяжело сейчас, невыносимо тяжело, от одиночества и тоски на Луну выть хочется, на стены кидаться! Ты же самая близкая для меня сейчас, самая дорогая, я не хотел тебя обидеть, пожалуйста, прости!

Он уткнулся носом в ее колени и что есть силы прижимал к себе. Тонкс устало вздохнула и опустила ему на голову свои маленькие горячие ладошки, лохматя черные волосы.

— И ты меня прости, я что-то совсем замоталась с этими дежурствами, надо было к тебе чаще наведываться... Я, наверное, просто паршивая племянница.

Они замерли, не находя больше слов. «Дурак, дурак, дурак, — твердил про себя Сириус, так и не встав с коленей. — Настоящих друзей беречь нужно, а не бросаться надуманными обвинениями!» Было стыдно, грустно и тяжко, но легкие прикосновения тонких пальчиков к волосам успокаивали стылое чувство боли внутри и каждый вдох вновь давался все легче и легче.

— Ну а свадьба-то когда? — хриплый и горький, словно полынь, голос Лунатика разрезал тишину неожиданно, будто окатив Сириуса и Тонкс ледяной водой. «Вот только этого еще не хватало...» — обреченно подумал Бродяга, поворачивая голову.

— Какая, нахрен, свадьба, Рем? — спросил он устало и раздельно, вглядываясь в почерневшие от обиды и ревности глаза лучшего друга. Тонкс молчала, как воды в рот набрала, только переводила испуганный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ваша, какая же еще. Простите, не хотел прерывать вас, ведь предложение руки и сердца — очень важный момент в жизни любого человека...

— Лунатик, какое предложение? Какой руки и сердца? Ты не пьян случайно?

— Лучше бы был пьян, — вздохнул Ремус и вдруг словно сдулся, поник, сгорбился. Засунул руки в карманы, зыркнул исподлобья, буркнул негромко: — Ладно, не буду вам мешать, пойду я, наверное...

— Стоять! — рявкнул Сириус и только тут понял, что до сих пор стоит перед племянницей на коленях. Он поспешно поднялся и сделал два решительных шага к другу. — Никуда ты не пойдешь! И это совсем не то, что ты думаешь!

— А что же тогда — галлюцинация? Мудак ты, Бродяга, вот кто. Почему не сказал мне раньше, что у вас любовь до гроба? Так нет же, разглагольствовал о том, что мне надо быть решительней, смелее, нужно отбросить все свои предрассудки и предубеждения...

— Это не он разглагольствовал, — раздался вдруг тихий голос из-за спины у Сириуса. Тонкс глядела виновато и колко, но не отводила взгляда и на мгновение. — Это я.

— Ты? Быть этого не может!

— Я была под Оборотным зельем. Прикрывала Сириуса, пока он выходил на улицу. Я... мне очень стыдно, Ремус, правда...

— О, Мерлин! — не выдержал Сириус. — Да что вы тут развели греческую трагедию! У нас с Тонкс никогда ничего не было, приструни свою извращенную пошлую фантазию, Лунатик! А у вас всё только начинается! Она тебя любит! Ты её тоже любишь! Так может, хватит уже валять дурака?

В гостиной повисла тишина. Щеки Тонкс пылали, волосы изменили цвет на красный и даже глаза приобрели легкий алый оттенок, казалось, племянница вот-вот вспыхнет фениксом и сгорит со стыда.

— Это правда? — тихо, почти шёпотом, спросил Ремус, шагнув к ней ближе. — У тебя правда есть ко мне какие-то... чувства?

— Да, — ещё тише прошептала Тонкс, не отрывая от него взгляда. — Прости за Оборотное.

— Да целуйтесь вы уже наконец! — взмолился Сириус, театрально закатывая глаза. Люпин вздрогнул и с явным трудом оторвал взгляд от Тонкс, словно только заметил, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Он долго, невыносимо долго смотрел Бродяге в глаза, и в его взгляде было что-то странное, что-то, чего Сириус никогда ещё не видел до этого.

— Эй, Лунатик, все в порядке? — Ремус медленно кивнул и так же медленно двинулся к другу. Блэк не на шутку забеспокоился. — Только давай без рукоприкладства, хорошо? Лунатик... Лунатик!

Ремус схватил его за шиворот и потащил к двери. Сириус думал уже возмутиться, что в собственном доме его в грубой форме выставляют за дверь, но не успел и слова сказать, как эта самая дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом. А в ухо Лунатик все-таки двинул. Несильно. Видно, для профилактики.

До того, как Ремус и Тонкс вышли из гостиной, Бродяга успел: дважды заварить себе чаю, трижды накричать на Кричера, начать читать две книги (одна о трудностях выращивания драконов, вторая же — по-видимому, жутко унылая история — «О безответной, но верной любви леди Инесс к храброму, но скованному долгом перед страной и королем рыцарю Ротсвилу»), и даже отчистить от грязи целый один старинный канделябр.

«Как думаешь, договорятся они там или Лунатик опять свою волынку включит про оборотня и сломанную жизнь?» — обращался он мысленно к дому, но тот отвечал только задумчивым поскрипыванием половиц и едва слышным шорохом тяжелых тёмных штор. Камин успокаивающе трещал поленьями, книга о любовных страданиях графини Инесс оказалось нудной до невозможности, и он сам не заметил, как погрузился в сладкую дрему. Но вдруг хлопнула дверь на втором этаже и через несколько минут в комнату вошли, улыбаясь, Тонкс и Ремус. Спросонья Сириус даже не сразу понял, почему так шало горят у них глаза, а пальцы переплетены. Но когда понимание накрыло его с головой, на лице расплылась точно такая же идиотская улыбка во все тридцать два.

— Дядюшка, ты прости нас, но мы пойдем... — промолвила Тонкс виновато, отпуская руку Люпина и подходя к нему. — Не сердись, хорошо? Торжественно обещаю, что теперь будем проведывать тебя чаще...

— Конечно, идите! Вам же, наверное, еще много чего обсудить хочется...

Тонкс стала на цыпочки и легко и почти невесомо прикоснулась губами к его небритой щеке. Лунатик пожал крепко руку и еще раз дал в ухо, но уже совсем как-то лениво и необидно.

Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и вслед за друзьями упорхнули куда-то эйфория и радость. Тоскливо оглядевшись вокруг, Сириус вздохнул, сел в свое кресло и продолжил разбираться с душевными проблемами Инесс. Ему оставалось только ждать, а уж это он умел делать профессионально.

Так и слонялся он теперь по дому, гонял Кричера, чистил изредка фамильное серебро и читал книги. Принимал у себя собрания Ордена, которые становились всё более редкими, писал Гарри в Хогвартс. Серые, похожие один на другой дни тянулись липкой паутиной, хандра изводила душу, но всё же — время шло, один за другим падали листы с календаря. В середине марта, разбирая завалы хлама и мусора в очередной комнате поместья, Сириус наткнулся на старый как мир проигрыватель для пластинок и сборники винилов — почти всё классика.

Вспомнилось из детства: воскресный вечер, на столике — красное вино в изящных бокалах на длинной ножке и тарелка с виноградом и персиками, мать с отцом сидят рядом на большом широком диване и слушают музыку, которая захлестывает помещение, не оставляя даже малейшего уголка в тишине, заполняя собой всё пространство и одновременно открывая двери в какой-то иной мир... Когда же они перестали слушать музыку по воскресеньям? Когда выходные перестали ассоциироваться с едва слышным потрескиванием пластинок, тихим звоном бокалов и грудным смехом матери? Ведь были, оказывается, моменты в той жизни, которые не вызывали горечи, обиды и боли! Сириус взял проигрыватель в руки и принес в свою комнату, бережно убрал заклинанием пыль, отчистил грязь и взмахнул палочкой.

Он не включился.

Разочарование и какая-то странная обида за потерянные воспоминания больно ударили по сердцу, обхватили холодными липкими пальцами горло, не давая сделать вдох. Сириус упрямо нахмурился. Ну и ладно, ну и подумаешь — не включается! Включится, куда он денется, нужно только чуть-чуть починить. Если ему в свое время удалось маггловский мотоцикл научить летать, что он, с магическим проигрывателем не справится?

За работой дни потянулись быстрее. Ковырялся в механизме, снова чистил, махал палочкой с утра до ночи. Принимал у себя Тонкс и Ремуса — новых, радостных, но в то же время каких-то слишком сосредоточенных на себе и поэтому немного даже чужих. Вспоминал Джеймса и Лили в то их первое лето — ведь точно так же сбегали от него, чтобы всласть нашептаться о чем-то своем, понятном только им. Кормил Клювокрыла, успокаивал его, когда тот обиженно и нетерпеливо драл когтями стены, требуя воли и неба. Шептал ему на ухо: «Тише, дружище, недолго осталось. Еще немного — и выпущу тебя, честное слово, выпущу. Тише, тише...»

Так проходили дни. А ночами всегда ворочался долго без сна, борясь с какой-то необъяснимой тревогой. Все чаще думал: почему Джилл отправилась в прошлое? Ведь должны же быть у неё какие-то по-настоящему серьезные причины для такого рискованного путешествия! Накатывал страх: а вдруг ей не удастся вернуться обратно, вдруг потеряется во временных параллелях и петлях? Перемещение во времени — очень тонкая и мало изученная наука, удастся ли пятнадцатилетней девчонке сделать всё правильно? А когда сон всё-таки брал свое, когда Сириус наконец-то засыпал в своей постели, ему снились теплые карие глазищи, россыпь веснушек по плечам, медовые волосы, пахнущие летом и свободой, хитрая улыбка и лукавый взгляд из-под длинных ресниц. Джилл во снах была теплой, нежной и податливой, Джилл во снах целовала так, что кружилась голова, Джилл во снах шептала что-то жарко на ухо и просыпаться не хотелось, не хотелось, не хотелось... Но очередное серое утро снова и снова забирало её у Сириуса, вырывало из сновидений, издевательски ухмылялось весенним солнцем. Он никогда особенно не любил утро, но теперь — стал его ненавидеть.

— Тонкс, можешь сделать мне одолжение? — спросил он как-то, в очередной раз разбирая механизм проигрывателя в малой гостиной. Племянница сидела за столом, с головой погруженная в написание очередного отчета для Муди, но с готовностью пробормотала, не отрываясь от работы:

— Конечно. Колись, что тебе там надо?

— Нужно будет пойти в маггловский музыкальный магазин и купить там одну пластинку. Справишься?

Тонкс перестала строчить что-то на пергаменте и перевела взгляд на Бродягу.

— Пластинку? В музыкальном магазине? А чем тебе магические не угодили?

— Того, что я ищу, в магическом не найти. Мне нужны Led Zeppelin, а они были магглами.

— Чего-чего тебе нужно? — растерянно переспросила она, лохматя свои короткие лиловые волосы.

— Фу, Нимфадора, ставлю тебе «Тролль» по музыкальному образованию! — отозвался Сириус, взмахивая палочкой и заставляя очередной винтик самостоятельно вкручиваться. — Мне нужны Led Zeppelin. Все альбомы, какие только найдешь. Я тебе запишу название, чтобы не забыла.

В конце апреля проигрыватель наконец заработал, а уже на следующий день на Гриммо ввалились Тонкс и Лунатик, волоча с собой внушительную коробку с винилами. Сириус быстро отыскал нужную пластинку, бережно и аккуратно извлек ее из упаковки, положил на чёрный диск и опустил иглу. Музыка ринулась непреодолимым потоком, сбивая с ног и вышибая дыхание из груди. Одна мелодия — а воспоминания закрутились внутри неудержимым смерчем, и Сириус задыхался, растворяясь в звуках. Как будто заново пережил всё — ночь, мягкий ворс ковра, обжигающий, незабываемый поцелуй и «Ты моя, Джилл Маллиган» — «Я твоя, Сириус Блэк, твоя...»

Он слушал их теперь каждый день. За май прослушал все альбомы, всё, что когда бы то ни было ими записано, прослушал всё, что удалось раздобыть Тонкс. Вот только эту песню он больше включать не осмеливался — слишком больно бил по открывшейся ране рваный ритм гитарного соло и отдавались в сердце удары барабанов... Эту песню нужно слушать только вдвоем.

Книга о леди Инесс оказалась бесконечной — Сириус всегда засыпал на пятнадцатой минуте чтения, Кричер был всё так же невыносим, Клювокрыл тоскливо смотрел в глаза, надеясь, что именно сегодня Сириус возьмётся выполнять свои обещания. На улице становилось теплее с каждым днем, и он распахивал настежь окна, вдыхал полной грудью ароматы пряного молодого лета, думал — ещё совсем немножко осталось, совсем чуть-чуть — и Джилл вернется, и снова будет рядом, и вновь можно будет смеяться искренне и заразительно. До заветного первого сентября оставалось пережить всего лишь лето.

Когда в зелёном пламени камина возникла голова нахмуренного и слегка встревоженного Снейпа, Сириус почувствовал, что этот день несёт для него куда больше неприятностей, чем все предыдущие. Нюниус с полминуты молчал, вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом скривился, словно у него болел зуб:

— Значит, ты дома.

— А где же я ещё могу быть? — огрызнулся в ответ Бродяга, не понимая, что происходит. Снейп скривился еще противней и исчез в пламени, не произнеся больше ни слова.

Сердце тревожно сжалось — что-то произошло! Ну не мог же Дамблдор настолько выжить из ума, чтобы просто приказать Снейпу присматривать, чтобы Сириус из дому не выходил! Случилось что-то плохое, что-то непредвиденное, что-то...

Когда через несколько часов патронус Тонкс рассказал ему, что именно случилось, Сириус сорвался с места, как сумасшедший. Умоляющее: «Не вздумай соваться в Министерство!» ещё звенело в ушах, а он уже нёсся вниз, перепрыгивая ступени. Об одну запнулся, упал, но мгновенно вскочил на ноги и ринулся дальше — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, там сейчас Гарри, там сейчас Джилл, там сейчас твои друзья! Их могут убить, пока ты сидишь тут, давай же, не вздумай останавливаться!

Он замер только на пороге, уже распахнув дверь. Площадь Гриммо продолжала жить своей жизнью — спокойно прохаживались неспешные жители столицы, выгуливая своих собак или держа за руки детей. Важно фланировали тротуаром жирные ленивые голуби, даже и не думая взлетать, когда ребятишки подбирались к ним слишком уж близко. Подумать только, осознал Сириус, сейчас где-то убивают моих друзей, а в жизни тысяч людей ничего не изменится!

Он застыл на пороге дома, прислушиваясь к тревожному биению сердца. На площади вдруг начали бить часы, оповещая людей о том, что уже шесть часов вечера.

Шесть часов вечера восемнадцатого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого года.


	10. Джинни

Сириус держал ее за руку мягко, но уверенно, и Джинни не знала, куда деть глаза.

— В связи с тем, что мисс Маллиган забросило именно в поместье Блэков, ее путь домой должен начаться оттуда же, — Дамблдор задумчиво вертел в руке конфету, то и дело поглядывая то на нее, то на Бродягу. Профессор был очень серьезен, куда-то испарился его благодушно-озорной настрой, и если Джинни что-то понимала в человеческой натуре вообще и в Дамблдоре в частности, то ему совсем не нравилась картина их с Сириусом переплетенных пальцев.

— Я понимаю, к чему вы ведете, профессор, — с готовностью кивнул Блэк, беспечно улыбаясь. — Мне нужно будет провести Джилл в дом, не так ли?

— Именно так. Видите ли, родовое поместье Блэков — не просто дом. В нем родилось и воспитывалось много поколений вашей семьи, у этого здания есть особая энергетика и своя магия. Его стены не просто подпирают потолок и защищают от ветра. Дом Блэков — это носитель древнего знания магии крови, так что без вашей помощи, боюсь, мисс Маллиган не сможет даже попасть внутрь.

— Знаете, профессор, не думаю, что это так. Я могу ошибаться, но мне показалось, что они неплохо поладили. Во всяком случае, пока мы бежали вниз, Джилл ни разу не споткнулась. Хотя подстраховаться не помешает. Я буду рад сопроводить ее. Вот только...

— Мне известна ваша ситуация, мистер Блэк. Ссоры в семье — это вполне нормальное явление. Я пригласил ваших родителей в Хогвартс, на заседание членов попечительского совета, так что в нужное время их не будет дома.

— Понимаете, я... В тот раз это была не просто ссора, — Сириус помрачнел и нахмурился, и Джинни едва удержалась от того, чтобы подойти к нему ближе и обнять крепко, укрыть своим теплом от его собственных призраков, отогнать тяжелые мысли... Но Дамблдор смотрел всё так же внимательно, и она лишь только чуть сильнее сжала пальцы. «Я с тобой, я всё еще с тобой, всё будет хорошо...» — Последнее, что я слышал от своей матери — обещание выжечь мое имя с фамильного гобелена, так что... Впустит ли дом меня?

Профессор нахмурился еще больше и задумчиво прошелся по комнате, потом остановился у окна и долго смотрел на сад, не говоря ни слова. Джинни неловко переступила с ноги на ногу и мельком взглянула на Сириуса. Он стоял совсем рядом — сосредоточенный, непривычно серьезный, напряжённый, как до предела натянутая струна. «Ему больно, — поняла она вдруг. — Что бы он ни говорил о полном безразличии к семье, как бы ни пытался скрыть свою обиду за веселым смехом и легкомысленными проделками, горечь от потери дома, от потери того, что связывало его с семьей отравляет ему душу, не дает дышать полной грудью».

— Я был в поместье Блэков всего несколько раз и вам, безусловно, лучше знаком его нрав, но всё же... Этот дом за долгие годы на самом деле стал настоящим Блэком — суровым, величественным, гордым, он своенравный, вспыльчивый, порой нетерпимый, но в то же время — преданный. И вы связаны с ним узами куда более крепкими, чем нити родового гобелена. В ваших венах течет кровь Блэков, и дом не может этого не почувствовать. А что касается того, что поместье приняло мисс Маллиган... Что ж, думаю, дом просто знал нечто такое, чего не знали тогда еще вы.

Пальцы Сириуса, сжимавшие ладошку Джинни, едва заметно расслабились, и она улыбнулась уголками губ. «Вот видишь, всё хорошо, ты еще вернешься туда, дом тебя не забудет...»

— Хорошо, профессор Дамблдор. Тогда завтра вместе с Джилл я отправлюсь в Лондон и проведу её на Гриммо.

— Только не забудьте сразу после того вернуться в школу, мистер Блэк, — старый учитель улыбнулся чуть ли не в первый раз за всю встречу. — После того, как проведёте мисс Маллиган в поместье, возвращайтесь в Хогвартс через каминную сеть. Пароль моего камина — «золотистые лягушки». До встречи, ребята. И — удачи, мисс Маллиган. Она вам завтра не помешает.

Джинни кивнула, не сказав и слова. Осознание того, что они с Сириусом связаны теперь навсегда, того, как она изменила реальность своим появлением в 1976 году, жгло её изнутри, не давало спокойно спать ночами. Вокруг царила суета — миссис Поттер носилась по дому, собирая единственного сына в школу, вслед за ней летала туда-сюда Лили, в сто восемьдесят пятый раз проверяя, не забыла ли она что-нибудь важное и незаменимое, но для Джинни всё это не имело никакого значения. Был только стук сердца, переплетенные пальцы и минуты, что неумолимо ускользают. А ведь раньше казалось — этот день ещё так далек, ещё столько всего можно успеть сделать, сказать, испробовать! Но вот на дворе уже тридцать первое августа, и завтра она отправится домой.

— Вот и закончилось наше лето... — тихо проговорила Джинни, поворачиваясь к Сириусу и заглядывая ему в глаза. Он улыбнулся самоуверенно, подмигнул ей хулигански, притянул ещё ближе к себе:

— Наше первое лето, ты хочешь сказать? Ведь у нас впереди еще целая куча таких же и еще лучше!

«У нас впереди — одна сплошная неопределенность. Ты успеешь потерять лучших друзей и отсидеть двенадцать лет в Азкабане за преступление, которого не совершал, успеешь разувериться и разочароваться в мире, впасть в отчаянье и обрести новую надежду до тех пор, пока мы снова увидимся. Если мы всё же увидимся снова», — думала Джинни, но вслух не произнесла ничего, просто обвила его шею руками, уткнулась носом ему в грудь, попросила жалобно:

— Обними меня сильнее, Сириус Блэк. Если бы ты только знал, как мне не хочется тебя оставлять.

— Эй, Маллиган, ну чего ты нос повесила? — Бродяга прижал ее к себе, зарылся носом в мягкие рыжие волосы. — Ведь никто пока никого не оставляет. В конце концов, у нас ведь еще есть последний день.

Джинни дышала ровно и глубоко, вдыхая в себя его запах, и думала о том, что форма патронуса у неё, скорее всего, изменится. Сириус Блэк па́хнул летом, пряными травами и свободой.

Им так и не удалось побыть наедине в свой последний день. Миссис Поттер нашла занятие для каждого, и выделить даже несколько минуток свободного времени было очень и очень сложно. Перестирать и высушить грязное белье, проверить, все ли учебники на месте, сколько осталось ингредиентов для Зелий, хватит ли чернил и пергамента. Снова достать из шкафа школьные мантии, аккуратно упаковать средства для ухода за метлой, накормить и закрыть в клетках сов... Дел было по горло у каждого, кто отправлялся завтра в Хогвартс, и только Джинни бродила по дому, как неприкаянная, повесив нос. Невыносимо хотелось сбежать — из дома, из города, подальше! Спрятаться под ивой, обхватить руками колени и расплакаться, словно маленькая девочка. Вот только горькое чувство поднималось в груди — сегодня последний день, а ты просто убежишь, как последняя трусиха? Джинни смотрела на то, как Сириус проверяет, сколько осталось годных для письма перьев, стискивала кулаки и оставалась на месте. Впрочем, миссис Поттер тоже была нужна помощь...

Они ложились спать довольно рано, и Лили, сморенная суетливым и сложным днем, уснула моментально, едва успев пожелать спокойной ночи. Темнота укутала дом плотной завесой, но сквозь занавески в комнату пробивался лунный свет, и Джинни могла отчетливо видеть каждую, даже самую мелкую деталь обстановки, среди которой прожила последние два месяца. Возле кровати стояла всё та же сумка с вещами, что она взяла с собой когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, только начиная своё путешествие. По комнате порхал, ловя отблески лунного света, маленький золотой снитч, который она успела поймать быстрее Сириуса в одном из недавних сражений в квиддич. Недовольно ухала в своей клетке полярная сова Лили — сегодня её не отпустили на ночную охоту. В этой комнате столько всего произошло, в этом доме столько пережито! Это место изменило её, заставило быстрее повзрослеть, перевернуло весь привычный мир с ног на голову. Только бы с Непреложным обетом все вышло! Только бы Сириус не забыл о клятве! Только бы не переступил порог дома в тот злосчастный день! Ведь тогда можно будет начать все заново, перевернуть страницу и научить, заставить его снова по-настоящему улыбаться! Джинни, кажется, и жизнь бы отдала за это.

Тихий, почти неслышный звон стекла нарушил умиротворенную тишину, и Лили недовольно перевернулась во сне на другой бок. Джинни вздрогнула, нащупала под подушкой волшебную палочку и осторожно села на кровати, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину. Звон повторился, и она бесшумно спрыгнула на пол, сжимая в руке палочку, подошла к окну так, чтобы не было заметно снаружи.

Он висел в воздухе, легко, почти небрежно держась одной рукой за древко метлы, а другой подбрасывая и ловя что-то маленькое, напоминающее шарик из пластилина.

— Я знаю, ты не спишь, — сказал Сириус негромко и бросил шарик в окно снова. Стекло жалобно звякнуло, Лили пробормотала сквозь сон что-то невразумительное, и Джинни подавила в себе желание расхохотаться в голос. Она бросилась к окну и постаралась как можно тише открыть раму. Блэк улыбался, глядя на то, как она возится со створками, потом вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов волшебную палочку, легко взмахнул ею, и окно распахнулось без единого звука.

— Ты же волшебница, Маллиган, — широко ухмыльнулся, пряча палочку обратно. — Видимо, маггловские привычки очень плотно засели в твоей голове.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — прошептала Джинни, высунувшись из окна. Первая сентябрьская ночь тепло обняла её, окутала мягким воздухом, и сдержать оголтело-счастливую улыбку не было сил. Да и не хотелось.

— Пришел тебя украсть, — ответил Сириус и подлетел ближе, совсем близко к ней, почти вплотную. — Полетели, Джилл. Последняя ночь же.

Она не сомневалась ни секунды. Воровато оглянувшись назад, посмотрела на Лили, которая крепко спала в своей постели, глубоко вдохнула и легко запрыгнула на подоконник, свесив ноги вниз. Сириус протянул ей руку, и Джинни осторожно перебралась на метлу впереди него и крепко ухватилась за древко.

— Куда летим?

— Вперед. Теперь нам — только вперед, Маллиган!

Они летели сквозь ночь, выжимая из метлы всю возможную скорость. Быстро миновали Годрикову лощину, свернули к реке, навстречуветру, вслед за течением — только вперед, не оглядываясь назад! Когда преграды падут, когда плотина прорвется, им здесь не будет места, их унесет куда-то далеко-далеко, в другие миры и другие реальности. Яркие звёзды подмигивали им с неба, обещая надёжно хранить все секреты, ветер трепал волосы, чуть слезились от скорости и восторга глаза. Джинни дышала, Джинни чувствовала, Джинни жила. Сириус направил метлу вниз, полетел так низко к воде, что она могла коснуться босой ногой блестящей поверхности, почувствовать течение, ощутить его мягкую силу... Мелкие брызги разлетались в разные стороны, холодили ноги, но она лишь улыбалась счастливо. Пряно пахли травы, прохладой дышала река, звёзды мерцали завораживающе, а Джинни и Сириус летели сквозь это великолепие: влюбленные, невесомые, свободные. Он обнимал её одной рукой, шептал горячо на ухо:

— Мы живы, Маллиган! Ты чувствуешь это? Мы живем, живем по-настоящему!

Джинни чувствовала. Подставляла лицо ветру, вдыхала глубоко, пила этот прохладный, непокорный воздух, запоминала — эту ночь, это ощущение, это странную внезапную озарённость. Отступил куда-то страх, стёрся из памяти, ушёл прочь — ему здесь не было места. Джинни предстоял долгий путь, и она знала, наконец, куда двигаться. Только вперёд, не оборачиваясь.

Когда они возвращались к дому, небо уже начало сереть, а звёзды, так ярко сияющие ночью, понемногу тускнели и гасли. Мир проступал вокруг, словно картинка на фотобумаге — отчетливый, понятный и привычный. Из-за утренней прохлады всё тело покрылось мурашками — объятия раннего утра оказались холодными и отрезвляющими. Наступал первый день осени.

Джинни повернулась к Сириусу и улыбнулась. Его глаза сияли.

— Пойдем ко мне, — сказала она, легонько дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до его щеки.

— Зачем? — он удивленно вскинул брови. — Не хочешь ли ты затащить меня в постель, а, Джилл Маллиган?

— Очень хочу, — улыбнулась Джинни в ответ. — Ты разве забыл? Я же ради этого и появилась два месяца назад на площади Гриммо.

— А Эванс?

— Спать, пошли спать, Блэк. У нас впереди долгий и тяжелый день, и я хочу встретить его с тобой.

Кровать была узкой и не очень удобной для двоих, но они прижались друг к другу, переплелись руками и ногами, натянули одеяло чуть не до макушки. Вглядывались друг в друга внимательно, пристально и колко, долго и сладко целовались, касались друг друга, словно впервые. В комнату неумолимо пробирался рассвет, спать оставалось всего несколько часов, и они уснули почти одновременно, держась друг за друга, словно за последнюю свою надежду. Начинался новый день. День, когда плотина прорвется.

Утро нахлынуло резко и внезапно, подхватило их бешеным водоворотом и понесло куда-то, не давая возможности ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Лили хихикала и бросала многозначительные взгляды, Джеймс ржал в голос и отпускал пошлые шуточки, миссис Поттер носилась вокруг всех, словно взбесившийся бладжер, и всё подгоняла, подгоняла, подгоняла... Вчерашняя суета вокруг сборов оказалась сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем сумасшествием, которое началось теперь. Мистер Поттер заказал машину в специальном магическом такси, и в Лондон они отправлялись все вместе. Вот только на определенном этапе Лили и Джеймс отправлялись на Кингс-Кросс, на платформу девять и три четверти, а Сириус и Джинни — на площадь Гриммо, в особняк Блэков.

За завтраком Джинни кусок в горло не лез от волнения. В боковом кармане сумки надежно были спрятаны хроноворот, свеча и крошечный серебряный ножик. Все остальное не имело значения, все остальное — только фон, ведь в мыслях: «Только бы у меня получилось!»

Мы живем на пересечении множества реальностей. Существует реальность, где Джинни не отправлялась в прошлое спасать Сириуса Блэка. Еще одна — где действительно отправилась в восемнадцатое июня 1996 года. Другая — где хроноворот оказался нерабочим и весь гениальный план с путешествием во времени с треском провалился. Реальностей тысячи и миллионы! В какую из них попадет Джинни, совершив ритуал? Да и попадет ли вообще? Со временем не шутят...

Дорога до Лондона — как во сне. Беспечное щебетание Лили о новых предметах, которые придется изучать в этом году, бодрые и веселые шутки Джеймса, которому уже не терпелось скорее увидеть друзей — Ремуса и Питера, всегда точные и по делу замечания мистера Поттера — все это скользило мимо неё, не задевая сознания. Только тревожный и немного печальный взгляд Сириуса чуть исподлобья, его размеренное дыхание рядом и тепло его рук. Еще чуть-чуть — и она шагнет от него на двадцать лет вперед, оставит здесь совсем одного... спасет ему жизнь?

Такси притормозило на площади Гриммо, и ребята, попрощавшись, выбрались из автомобиля. Вечно занятые своими сверхважными делами магглы спешили куда-то, не останавливаясь и на минутку, совсем не обращая внимания на двух подростков, держащихся за руки. И уж тем более они не могли заметить, как прямо из воздуха между домами одиннадцать и тринадцать, властно раздвигая их в стороны, появляется еще один — внушительно-грозный, монументальный, величественный. Поместье Блэков глядело на них сурово и обеспокоенно. Джинни содрогнулась — он чувствует, дом точно чувствует! Он не хочет терять хозяина!

Тяжелая дверь скрипнула натужно, впуская их внутрь. Не говоря ни слова, они прошли лестницей наверх, остановились недалеко от дверей в комнату Сириуса.

— Не входи за мной, тебе нельзя этого видеть, — решительно промолвила Джинни, обернувшись к нему. Голос предательски дрогнул.

— Ты боишься? — Бродяга глядел на нее сверху вниз, а она едва сдерживала в себе желание всё ему рассказать. Про путешествие во времени, двадцать лет разлуки и битву в Министерстве. О предателе Петигрю, о сыне Джеймса и Лили, об Азкабане...

— Еще как боюсь, — натянуто улыбнулась Джинни и замолчала, собрав все силы в кулак. Сириус порывисто шагнул к ней и прижал к себе:

— Ты же колдунья, Маллиган. Всё у тебя получится.

Его руки — сильные и горячие, у него голос — глубокий и успокаивающий, его губы — уверенные и жадные. «У меня всё получится, — бьётся в голове, пока Сириус целует её жарко, обжигающе. — У меня всё получится — не может не получиться.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя. Ну, знаешь, подарок на память, — шепчет он ей на ухо, и Джинни удивленно отступает назад:

— Правда? А я как-то и не подумала...

— Закрой глаза и протяни мне руку.

Она послушно закрыла глаза и протянула вперед правую руку ладонью вверх. Сувенир какой-то, наверное, думает она, снова придумал что-то! Но в раскрытую ладонь ничего не упало, а вот её запястья легко, почти незаметно коснулись пальцы Сириуса и что-то ещё — воздушное, невесомое, едва ощутимое.

— Можешь открывать! — торжественно произнёс он, Джинни опустила взгляд на свою руку и закатилась хохотом.

— Это еще что за безобразие, а, Сириус Блэк?

На запястье красовалась обычная тонкая косичка, сплетенная из трех разноцветных ниток — красной, зелёной и жёлтой.

— Ты же знаешь, я полная бездарность в рукоделии. Но это тебе, на память. Чтобы ты меня никогда не забывала.

Джинни глядела на новую феньку-напоминалку и сердце вдруг пронзила жгучая острая боль. «Да как я могу тебя забыть?! Главное — ты не забудь, ни за что, никогда не забудь!»

— Выслушай меня внимательно, Сириус Блэк. Много воды утечёт до тех пор, когда мы увидимся снова. За это время многое может измениться в твоей жизни. Ты можешь забыть меня, можешь забыть наше лето, забыть полеты вдвоем на одной метле. Из твоей памяти может стереться воспоминание о прикосновениях моих пальцев, об отблесках огня в глазах и мелодиях твоего Дирижабля, что заполняли нас. Ты можешь забыть всё это в шальном круговороте жизни, я понимаю, но пообещай мне одну вещь. Никогда, ты слышишь — никогда! — не забывай о данном мне обещании!

Она смотрела ему в глаза настойчиво и решительно, сжимала кулачки, собирая остатки силы воли, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо здесь, у него на глазах. Сириус улыбнулся тепло и снисходительно:

— Дурочка моя... Разве ты ещё не поняла? Мы связаны с тобой, связаны навсегда. Я не смог бы тебя забыть, даже если бы сильно этого хотел. Ты, знаешь ли, из тех, кого не забывают.

— Пообещай, — упрямо повторила Джинни, не отводя взгляда.

— Обещаю, — торжественно промолвил Бродяга, и Джинни не выдержала — бросилась к нему на шею, поцеловала резко и жадно, как не целовала еще никого — будто в последний раз. И отступила назад, шагнув к двери:

— Мне пора. Не заходи в эту комнату. Я просто исчезну. Словно по волшебству.

— Счастливого пути, Джилл.

Она прошла до двери быстрыми шагами, но на пороге все равно оглянулась. Он стоял, беспечно засунув руки в карманы и слегка наклонив голову к правому плечу, улыбался весело и слегка насмешливо. Он стоял и смотрел ей в след — молодой, родной, живой.

— Сов присылать будешь, а, Маллиган?

— Буду, Блэк. К концу учебного года уже не будешь знать, как отбиться от надоедливой поклонницы, — подмигнула ему Джинни и закрыла за собой дверь.

Быстрыми точными движениями достала из сумки все необходимое. Инсендио! — зажглась большая свеча, бросая на стены и закрывающие окно тёмные шторы красно-жёлтые отблески. Три круговых и одно рассекающее движение палочкой — вокруг горящей свечи на полу появился ярко-оранжевый круг. Один шаг — и она в середине магической сферы. Плевать, что руки немного дрожат, а за пеленой слёз почти ничего не видно, плевать! Тонкое и острое лезвие зачарованного ножа легко рассекло маленькие песочные часы ровно посредине, песок времени серебрился в них, переливался и блестел, ловя отблески пламени. Теперь — сосредоточься, Джин! Она вдохнула воздух полной грудью и начала сыпать песок в огонь.

Раз, два, три... Сердце заходилось в груди, сгорая от страха. Девять, десять, одиннадцать... Разделить содержимое хроноворота ровно на двадцать частей с первой попытки — совсем не просто, но выхода другого нет, нет, нет!.. Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать... В этом мире существует сотни и тысячи параллельных вселенных, в которую она попадет? Джинни судорожно выдохнула, рука вздрогнула последний раз — двадцать!

Пламя вспыхнуло зеленым — компонент принят, ритуал в действии. Теперь — последний шаг, последняя деталь, последний кусочек паззла, который создаст полную картину, откроет пространственно-временное окно... Джинни занесла руку над зеленым пламенем, уверенно и резко провела серебряным лезвием по большому пальцу, и маленькая капелька крови упала в огонь. Мир вокруг начал стремительно меняться, вспыхивал и гаснул свет, быстрее, быстрее, и перед глазами — сумасшедший круговорот лиц. Главное — удержаться на ногах, унять внутреннюю дрожь, главное — не сойти с ума. Слабость, чудовищная слабость накрыла целиком, вокруг всё плыло, кружилось, вертелось... Она сжала руки в кулаки и зажмурилась.

— Джинни! О, Мерлин, я думала, с ума сойду! Джинни, Джинни, ты слышишь меня?! Открой глаза, умоляю тебя, открой глаза!

Голос Гермионы резал слух, тонкие горячие руки обняли за шею, и Джинни медленно осела на пол. Все получилось. Не могло не получится... так ведь?

— Где он? — голос хрипел и совсем не слушался, слезы катились из глаз и остановить их было совсем невозможно. Гермиона смотрела на нее обеспокоенно и сочувственно, стирала тонкими пальчиками солёные капли со щек, но Джинни оттолкнула её руки от своего лица, попыталась встать, но ноги дрожали и не держали, и нужно было за что-то ухватиться, найти опору, выйти отсюда... Он должен жить, она не могла ошибиться, просто не могла!

— Где он?! — из последних сил выкрикнула горько она, ухватившись за плечи подруги и всматриваясь в её глаза, ища там ответ, надежду, намек — хоть что-нибудь! У Гермионы глаза испуганные, и страх заполз ядовитым змеем в душу — а вдруг?..

Дверь резко распахнулась, и Джинни вздрогнула. Сириус стоял на пороге — всколоченный, взъерошенный, взрослый, живой. Он смотрел на неё так, что дышать вдруг стало сложно. Он смотрел так, словно никогда в жизни никого не был так рад видеть.

— Врушка ты, Джилл Маллиган, — выдохнул Бродяга едва слышно. — Обещала же сов присылать.

Джинни смеялась сквозь слезы, закрыв ладошками пылающее лицо. Джинни смотрела сквозь пальцы на Сириуса Блэка, бывшего заключенного и беглеца, усталого и измученного, и думала о том, что когда-то давным-давно, в прошлой жизни, просила его стать её королем. Джинни плакала и хохотала, и душу затопило вдруг оголтелое, ошалелое счастье. Он жив. Она всё сделала правильно.

Старый дом Блэков молчаливо наблюдал за ними, незаметно пряча старческую улыбку в длинной седой бороде. Теперь можно было начинать всё сначала.


End file.
